Break Me Down
by Leanne90
Summary: Extreme version of Season 1 Daroline. Damon kidnaps Caroline and holds her hostage, treating her as his new toy. Is it possible for lust and obsession to turn into love? Warning: Violence, abuse and graphic sexual content
1. New Love Grows On Trees

**I've wanted to write this for ages so here it is. I have a whole story mapped out but I'll see how this is received first. This is my version of Season 1 Daroline. Thank you to EternalTerror and DomOx for helping me with ideas, you are both amazing! I hope everyone likes it, review and let me know what you think if you want this story to continue. **

**Warning: This is rated M for a reason!**

A horrific scream echoed around the room, vibrating and bouncing off the walls as Caroline sank her head back into the pillow, tears spilling from the corners of her eyes, short, sharp pants escaping her lips as pain riddled her body. Damon glanced over her petite frame, a deathly stare flickering in his eyes as he placed the cold blade between his lips and licked along the serrated edge, his body buzzing as her sweet blood seeped into his mouth and rolled terrifically against his tongue. He watched her, an amused chuckle slipping from his lips as he placed the knife back against her thigh, Caroline peering down at him with pain stricken eyes, pleading silently with him to stop his assault, her body unable to take much more. **"If only you would let me play with you"** he snarled, twirling the tip of the blade against her most sensitive spot, dancing it up and down the joint between her leg and her core.

Caroline thrashed her head from side to side, her body broken, every fibre in her begging her to just give in.

"**I will break you"** he sniggered, slicing into her porcelain skin once again, watching sadistically as blood oozed from the small incisions, veins webbing and pulsing under his eyes as the delightful smell of her wafted into his nose. Caroline shrieked painfully, her face overwhelmed with the faintest shade of red, her teeth piercing her lips as she struggled for some sense of control, some respite to the pain being inflicted upon her.

Damon swooped down, his fangs sinking deeply into her delicate skin, sucking harshly on the sore slits, her hips bucking violently in protest, not wanting his touch anywhere near her. He pulled away, flashing her a sinister glare, an evil glint twinkling in his oceanic eyes as she dared to fight with him. He slapped her viciously across the face, the force snapping Caroline's head to the side, a small yelp escaping her cracked lips. He maintained his stare on her as he slowly returned between her legs, his tongue avidly plucking at the wound he had created, tempting more blood from it, relishing in the delicious taste of her.

She sobbed silently, her chest heaving up and down as she clenched her eyes shut, willing herself to be somewhere else, anywhere else but here...with** him**. Damon shook as she buzzed in his veins, tremors of pleasure rippling through his body as she travelled rapidly through his system, his tongue poking out from his mouth and glazing over his blood coated lips, savouring every drop of her, his body engulfed in pure bliss. He knew there was something about her, he could smell it from afar, she tasted other worldly and possessed a fighting streak that made his cock twitch, he would break her...he thought.

Damon's pupils dilated, sounds slowly beginning to fill his ears, drawing him back to reality. He blinked a few times, watching the blonde across the street, his mind racing with the future memory that had just collided around in his head.


	2. Lust Is A Sin

**Thank you so so much for all of the reviews, the favourites and alerts, I was overwhelmed and so happy to see there was other Daroline shippers out there. I love this ship, so I really hope I do them justice. I'm happy for people to give me ideas or requests, it all helps. Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>Damon watched from afar, skulking between the trees, his gaze on Caroline unmoving. She was unlike anyone he had ever laid eyes upon, on the surface she looked like any teenage girl, prettier than most, admittedly, but wrapped up in her own little world. But, the more he watched her, the more intriguing she became, she was feisty, a fire burning in her belly yet innocence sparked behind her eyes and he liked it!<p>

Damon tilted his head to the side, studying her expressions, she screamed insecure, a neediness about her, and he could work with that, get under her skin and make it crawl. She was his connection to Elena but, _he could have a little fun in the process_, he thought.

Damon casually strolled across the street to the party **his **blonde was attending, a smirk smearing across his lips as he watched the heads turn and the mouths gape, everyone in awe of his good looks. He walked up the driveway, intentionally staring at Caroline, singling her out from the rest, his eyes paying her close attention. Caroline peered up from under her lashes, taking a quick sip of her drink in an attempt to hide her flushed complexion, her heart pounding in her chest as his icy blue eyes burned into her, heating her, sparking an ache between her legs. She swallowed thickly, taking down a large gulp of alcohol, willing it to take hold of her and spiral her into a drunken haze, at least then if she made a fool of herself she had something to blame it on. Caroline smiled brightly, her eyes twinkling with lust as she eyed him, her blunt teeth sinking deep into her lower lip as the ache between her legs became more prominent.

Damon chuckled lowly, his nostrils flaring as her arousal filled his nose, a shiver crawling down his spine, a predatory charm taking hold of him, pure lust and want driving his actions. He breathed calmly, his plan slipping back into his mind. He had successfully completed stage one _"grab her attention"_ now it was time for phase two _"lure her into his bed" which shouldn't be too hard_, he thought, _given the sweet scent of her desire_.

Caroline blinked and he was gone. Her eyes widened as she searched for him, a frown encroaching upon her forehead, the guy who had ignited a fire between her legs with one look having vanished within the crowd.

"**Argh"** she exhaled heavily, slamming her drink down on the garden table **"Just my luck"** she shrugged turning to Elena, shaking her head slightly **"Help me find him"** she demanded, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Elena laughed, loosely grasping a plastic cup, not having drank from it, completely sober compared to the mildly intoxicated Caroline. **"Caroline you don't even know his name, you haven't even spoken to him"**

"**Er, that's the point Elena, I want to talk to him"** Caroline tugged at Elena's arm **"Come on before some desperate girl throws herself at him"**

Elena rolled her eyes, a small sigh escaping her lips **"You can't just walk up to him and demand he pay you attention Caroline"**

"**I have needs, Elena"** Caroline stopped, an annoyed expression flashing across her face. **"You wouldn't understand, you have Stefan, you're always everyone's number one choice. This guy is hot and I want him in my bed, now"** Caroline retorted.

"**Ok, Ok, I'll help you find him"** Elena put her drink down on the table and followed Caroline into the Lockwood mansion.

Caroline scanned the room, narrowing her eyes at every guy with dark locks, desperate to get lost in those oceanic eyes once more. She turned around, huffing in annoyance as she see Elena heading in the opposite direction **"Fine, I'll find him by myself"** she sighed, stumbling through the lounge, high school boys, grabbing her hips and trying to dance with her. Caroline slapped their hands away as she made her way to the other side of the room, moaning in frustration as she peered around the room, no sign of the dark knight that had captivated her attention. She grabbed a bottle of vodka from the shelf and shuffled outside, wobbling as she took her heels off and collapsed on the decking, unscrewing the bottle and taking small sips from it, cringing as the liquid seared her throat.

"**You look like you could use a friend"** A seductive voice called out to her.

Caroline wallowed in self pity, taking a few more swigs of vodka, before slamming the bottle down on the decking. **"Yea, well my so called friend left me" **she blurted out in an angry tone **"Pretty little Elena, perfect fucking Elena"** she took another gulp **"It's always her, never me" **she frowned.

Damon chuckled as he crept out from the shadows, walking up behind her sitting form and crouching down beside her. **"Then why don't I take you home" **He brushed his hand over her shoulder.

Caroline peered behind her, a smile beaming across her face as her eyes made contact with his. **"Hey, it's you, from the er, the er" "Driveway"** Damon laughed, finishing her sentence for her, Caroline slipping into a drunken haze. She chuckled, nodding **"Yea that's it"** she pointed at him, trying to lift herself from the decking. Damon stepped back, offering his hand to her, pulling her up. Caroline stumbled, her hands pressing against his broad chest as she stood. **"You have really nice eyes"** she glanced up at him, drawn into a trance by his hypnotic stare. **"And you are really drunk"** he smiled devilishly, taking his leather jacket off and placing it over her shoulders **"I think you should come back to mine, I doubt your mother would be impressed seeing you in this state"** he seductively suggested, charm dripping from his husky voice. **"I'm not that drunk"** Caroline exclaimed, leaning down to pick up her shoes, wobbling in the process **"Ok maybe a little"** she laughed as she struggled to keep her standing position. **"I'll come with you, as long as the vodka can come too"** she stared at him wide eyed, rather impressed with her show of resistance, wanting nothing more than to take him then and there.

Damon arched a brow, an amused expression taking hold of his face,_ this was going to be fun_, he thought. **"Yes, the vodka can come too"** he grinned, taking her hand and sneaking her through the back garden and around to the front of the house, taking care not to be seen. He bundled her into his car, taking his place in the driver's seat, watching intently as the blonde snuggled back into the leather seat and rested her head against the window. A sadistic grin curled onto his lips as his eyes trailed her petite form, down over her innocent white dress, that hugged her in all the right places, _innocent my ass_, he thought to himself, a low chuckle slipping from his lips as his eyes travelled lower. He drank in the sight of her thighs, grazing his teeth over his lower lip as they sat slightly parted, knowing he could fit his hand between them snugly, but he resisted. Damon turned the ignition and set off, driving quickly, Caroline murmuring as the trees whizzed past. **"Where do you live exactly?"** her glance remained out of the window. **"On the outskirts of town"** he replied, pushing his foot harder onto the accelerator, not quite sure how much longer he could deny himself of her.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Wow, this is your house?"<strong> Caroline casually strolled through the boarding house, her mouth gaped open, completely overwhelmed.

"**It's been passed down the family"** he indulged in her babble, leading her up to his room.

"**And that's your bed"** she stood in shock at the sheer size of it. **"How many people can you fit in that?"**

Damon chuckled and wiggled his eyebrows at her **"Something to test out"** he grinned, slipping his jacket from her shoulders and taking the bottle of vodka that was clasped in her hand.

"**Drink?"** he inquired, slightly shaking the bottle.

"**No"** Caroline stepped closer to him, taking the bottle and placing it on the dresser behind him.

She laced her fingers down his shirt, her eyes following her movements before flicking back up to meet his gaze. A smug smirk smeared across Damon's lips as he watched her, her fingertips making his cock twitch slightly, overdue lust spilling over the surface as she reached his belt. She leaned forward, teasingly brushing her lips over his icy ones, her tongue poking out from her mouth to trail up and down his lips, willing them to part so she could play with him. Damon obliged, engulfed in her dominant nature, normally he would be the one dominating, but he wasn't about to stop her.

His lips parted, inviting her warm tongue into his mouth, eagerly lashing his against hers, sparks flying between their lips as he kissed her harder, his vampiric needs taking over, wanting to fuck her into oblivion. He grabbed her roughly, his fingers digging into her back as he kissed her hungrily, a magnetic draw pulling him back to her swollen lips over and over, his member stiffening within his jeans.

Caroline fumbled with his belt, urgently pulling it from the loops of his tight jeans, popping the button and shoving the fabric down his thighs. She smiled against his lips, finding him commando, his hard length springing free and prodding against her hips. She snaked her fingers around his throbbing length, ever so lightly rolling her thumb over the head of him, feeling him spasm slightly against her touch, a low moan slipping into her mouth. Caroline pulled her lips from his, using her free hand to unbutton his shirt, her tongue laving over the skin that was being revealed inch by inch.

Damon leaned back against the dresser, his hands tangling in Caroline's golden locks as she licked and kissed down his toned physique, his shirt discarded on the floor as she reached his member. Caroline slowly stroked her hand up and down his aching cock; a cheeky grin curling onto her kiss swollen lips as his the tip of him glistened with want. She looked up at him with lust filled eyes, teasingly rolling her tongue over around the head over him before swallowing him completely, her hand following the movements of her mouth as she sucked up and down.

Damon's teeth sank into his lip, his eyes flicking shut as pleasure doused his veins, his whole body electrified as her tongue glazed his aching length. She pulled away, gripping his cock firmly in her hand, slapping him playfully against her hot, wet, tongue before sucking him in again, the head of him hitting the back of her throat as he pulled her onto him, opening her mouth wider to accommodate him. Caroline gurgled, the sound causing Damon's member to twitch, turning him on even more, unable to prevent himself from moaning as the vibrations shot through his cock. He gripped her hair tightly, small winces escaping her as her scalp began to burn, drool trickling down her chin as he thrust into her mouth over and over. _And oh what a glorious mouth she had_, he thought to himself, _whoever taught her how to suck dick needed paying...a lot!_

Damon moaned louder, pleasure sailing through every fibre of him, his cock pulsing, needing to be inside of her, needing to ravish her, show her how much he appreciated her pretty little mouth. He gripped her hair, pulling her lips from his throbbing member and making her stand. He kissed her hungrily, his tongue invading her talented mouth, his hands urgently peeling her dress from her body. Damon pushed her over to the bed, admiring her form, his eyes glued to her naked breasts, his tongue glazing over his lips, needing to devour them.

He swopped down, sucking her pert nipples into his mouth, washing his tongue over them one by one, soft moans spewing from Caroline's parted lips as he tweaked her sensitive nipples between his teeth. He bit down hard, being rewarded by an even louder moan, her wetness pooling abundantly between her thighs. Damon kissed over her supple breasts, his tongue avidly trailing over her milky skin, the scent of her arousal growing stronger as he moved between her legs. He walked his fingers over her lacy underwear, feeling her ready and waiting for him, a smirk plastering across his lips as her juices seeped through her underwear and onto his fingers. He watched as they glistened in the light, begging him to suck them into his mouth and tease himself with a small taste.

Damon indulged, slipping his fingers into his mouth and rolling them against his tongue, the terrific taste of her igniting his senses, veins webbing under his eyes, needing her as much as he needed blood. He ripped Caroline's underwear from her body, instantly diving between her legs, licking and biting her thighs a few times before rolling his tongue along her welcoming slit, her juices licking against him as Caroline writhed under him. He circled his tongue over her aching bud, her hips bucking with each flick of his tongue, silent screams flying from her lips as he built her. He delved deeper, plucking at her desire, his tongue working skilfully, tasting her in all the right places.

Caroline moaned wildly, her fingers threading in his thick raven locks and pulling him up **"Fuck me, Damon, please, fuck me"** she begged, unable to take much more of his tongue, her body being tortured with pleasure. Damon grinned coyly, loving that she had begged him; her pleads causing him to grow even harder than he thought was possible.

He hooked her legs over his arms and before she could beg again, he thrust up into her, gasping as he filled her completely, her walls slick and inviting, hugging him warmly. He pulled all the way out before slamming back into her, building a slow but hard pace, moans spilling from Caroline's lips as he pounded her delectable core. She wrapped her hands around his back, digging her nails into his porcelain skin as he fucked her relentlessly, her juices coating his thick member and licking against her thigh as he pulled to the brink and buried deeper.

Caroline rolled her head back against the pillow, exposing her throat as he body betray her, flooding her with pleasure earlier than she expected, _he was good, but she didn't think this good_.

Damon ploughed her pussy, sitting up to watch himself disappear into her succulent folds, cleaving her open again and again, her body convulsing with each thrust of his cock. His eyes widened as her neck welcomed him, the delicate skin on display, her vein thudding rapidly in the side of her slender neck. He thrust harder, nearing his release, her moans clouding his thoughts, making him want her more and more, unable to deny himself any longer.

Damon fell forward, his lips curving against her inviting neck, his blunt teeth biting harshly into it as they both flew into orgasm, their bodies rippling with pleasure, convulsing into one another as his juices flooded her. Caroline screamed out as he bit even harder, their skin slapping together as he fucked her through it, her mind lost, tumbling into oblivion. Damon pulled out, pants taking hold of him as he lingered over her twitching form, aftershocks of pleasure still surging through her heated core.

She reached up to cup her neck, rubbing the red mark and wincing a little **"You're a bad boy"** she giggled **"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk to bad boys"** he glared down at her, a sinister glint burning behind his eyes. Caroline looked up at him, a little dazed, her mind still clouded with bliss, **"No, she told me to stay away from them"** she bit her lip **"You should have listened"** Damon remarked darkly, veins pulsing under his eyes, his fangs elongating as he dove for her neck, ripping into it harshly, her blood pouring profusely into his welcoming mouth, a horrific scream flying from Caroline's lips.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you liked it, I'd really appreciate reviews, feedback helps so much. <strong>


	3. Hide and Seek

**I cannot thank you all enough for the reviews; I'm gobsmacked by the response and appreciate you all so much for reading. I'm truly elated that you like the story so far. This chapter is where it starts to get dark so please read the warnings. I had quite a lot of fun writing this chapter, I've never really dabbled in horror before so I hope it works, let me know what you think!**

**I put in a little reader challenge for you all, the first person who correctly guesses what series of films the tune Damon whistles is from gets input into the next chapter (What they would like to see happen, a location for Damon and Caroline to have sex in, the type of sex) something like that. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Caroline's eyes flickered under her eyelids as the sunlight peeked through the curtains and beamed around the room, falling upon the soft contours of her body. She blinked a few times, awaking from a dead sleep a searing pain filling her immediately. She reached up to cup her hand over her slender neck, her dainty fingers crawling over two perfect puncture wounds, dried blood smeared across her milky skin. A breathy gasp flew from her cracked lips as visions of the night before invaded her mind, his spidery veins, his razor sharp fangs, the sadistic fleck shining in his eyes, it was all coming back to her, colliding around in her head like a horrific car crash. Caroline swallowed thickly, pulling her hand from her neck, her fingers rubbing together slightly as the crimson powder of her blood laced her finger tips, making it all the more real.<p>

Caroline flung her legs over the bed, peering over her shoulder to glance as his perfect sleeping form, _the sex was incredible, he was a God among men _random thoughts burst into her mind. _No, don't think that, he bit you, he's a monster, that's it, a monster, a vampire among men, not a God_ she corrected herself, silently pulling herself to her feet and slinking her dress down her aching body. She tiptoed through the room, taking caution with every step, mouthing silently to herself, please, please, please, she pleaded with the floorboards not to creak, needing to leave unnoticed.

"**Going somewhere?"** The dark tone of his voice made her freeze instantly, dread crippling her body, her eyes clenching shut as she desperately tried to think of something, terrified to turn around and face him.

"**I was just looking for the bathroom" **she spun on her foot, forcing a smile onto her lips **"You know, to clean up"** she rubbed her hand over blood coated neck.

Damon rose from the bed, pulling his jeans up his thighs and collecting his leather belt from the floor. He casually strolled over to her, a sinister glare flickering in his eyes as he eyed her vulnerable form, his nostrils flaring with delight as the scent of dried blood filled his nose, igniting his senses. His tongue glazed over his lips as his fangs threatened to pierce his gums, faint veins pulsing under his eyes.

"**I wouldn't lie to me if I were you"** Damon wrapped the leather belt around his hand, Caroline's eyes instantly drawn to it, a lump developing in the crevasse of her throat as her mind raced over what he might do.

Caroline's blunt teeth sank deeply into her lip, chewing it nervously as he grew closer, her mind screaming at her to run, but her body frozen still. She gulped, trying to budge the lump in her throat and respond to him, but, to no avail. She clenched her hands into fists, fear consuming her, her nails digging into her sweaty palms. Suddenly, she ran, darting for the door, her hand frantically reaching for the door handle, a whimper escaping her as she desperately tried to pull it open, finding it locked.

Damon chuckled darkly, shaking his head at her feeble attempt to escape. **"You seriously didn't think it would be that easy did you?" **he tilted his head to the side, watching her in amusement, as she cowered away from him, backing up against the dresser.

Caroline let out a small gasp as her hands curved around the dresser, his words resonating within her, knowing she needed to do something and quickly. She glanced behind her seeing an array of glasses, her bottle of vodka and a bottle of bourbon. She urgently reached for the glasses, launching them across the room at him, shattering into thousands of pieces as they hit him, shards burying into his porcelain skin. Damon growled, blood trickling from the wounds as he pulled the splinters from his bare chest, his vampiric features surfacing. Caroline swallowed thickly, her hand snaking around the bottle of bourbon, hoping this would stop his stride long enough for her to escape, her knowledge of vampires limited to what she had seen in films, and right now Twilight wasn't exactly living up to reality.

Damon froze, his eyes fixed on the bottle of bourbon, a very old bottle of bourbon. His human face returned as he glanced between her and the bottle, wagging his finger at her.

"**Ah ah uh, you don't want to break that"**

A smug smile curled onto Caroline's lips, she finally had leverage and she was going to use it.

"**What this?"** she pretended to drop the bottle before catching it, a soft giggle escaping her as she watched him flinch **"Why not?"** she stubbornly placed her hand on her hip, resting it snugly in her curves.

"**That bottle is older than both of us put together sweetheart and very expensive"** He put his hands up in a surrendering motion, slowly walking closer to her.

"**Come any closer and I'll drop it"** she flashed him a devious smile, attitude written all over her face.

Damon let out an exasperated sigh, _shame to waste such fine liquor _he thought to himself before lunging at her, the bottle falling from her grasp and smashing onto the floor, glass littering across the floorboards as Caroline fell backwards, her back crunching into the glass, winces flying from her lips as it cut into her. Damon sat smugly on her hips, his hand snaked tightly around her slender neck, pushing her harder into the glass that lay under her. **"You really need to learn some manners" **his voice had a reaping tone to it and_ he was sure to kill her quickly _she thought to herself. **"Me learn some manners?"** she retorted **"You need a lesson on the sanctity of life"** she spat back at him, rather impressed with the fighting streak that had taken hold of her, if she was going to die, she would make sure she had the last word.

Damon quirked a brow, relishing in her aggressive nature having been used to submissive puppets when death stared them in the face, _but not her, she was different_, he had seen it at the party and he was now reliving it once again, _she could be useful, fun...a pet _the idea revolved around in his mind, the sound of it becoming more appealing by the second.

"**What's your name?"** he released his grip of her neck, his voice coming out like a purr.

Caroline's eyes widened and she gulped **"You slept with me and you don't even know my name" **she shot him a deathly stare.

Damon chuckled **"I was more interested in your body than your name, but if you want to play like that, what's my name? **He arched a brow.

Caroline flushed a faint shade of red, feeling him suddenly become heavier as he sat on her hips, pinning her to the floor. She wriggled, glass cutting further into her back, a soft whimper rumbling from the back of her throat. She couldn't believe she had willingly gone back with someone and slept with them without even knowing their name, _if the floorboards couldn't open up and eat her_, _now would be the perfect time _she thought.

"**You know my mum is the sheriff and as soon she notices I'm gone there will be a massive search party looking for me**"

"**Firstly, you haven't answered either of my questions"** he spoke without a care **"And secondly, you have been gone for over 24 hours darling, something tells me that mummy is pre-occupied and that daddy isn't home" **he smoothed his fingers lightly over her cheek, a soft smile taking hold of his plump lips. **"Am I right?"** he rolled his thumb tenderly over his lips.

"**I'm going to kill you"** she seethed, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

Damon leaned forward, his lips brushing against her ear.

"**I'm already dead"** he whispered mockingly.

"**And I've got the key"** Caroline sneakily pulled her hand from his jeans pocket, clutching the bedroom door key in her hand. She lunged forward, using every ounce of strength she possessed, toppling him off of her and onto the glass covered floor.

Caroline sprinted to the door, adrenaline pumping through her veins, not noticing the splinters of glass embedded in the soles of her feet, a trail of bloody footprints lining the floorboards. She panted earnestly as her nimble fingers frantically tried to place the key in the lock, Damon remaining seated on the floor, a dark smile tugging as his lips as he watched her efforts, admiring her and indulging in her attempt to escape. He leered at her as she pulled the door open, and hastily fled his room, descending the stairs at speed. Damon honed in on her, listening to her ragged breathing, her heart pumping with adrenaline, his ears waiting for that one sound and there it was, the helpless whine he knew would come as she reached the locked front door.

Caroline pounded her fist against the door, the soles of her feet beginning to sting and ache as blood seeped through the grazes, covering the bottom of her feet like a red glass slipper. She thrashed her head from side to side, her body burning to give up but her mind begging her not to. She peered behind her shoulder, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes as she heard the floorboards creak above her, his footsteps becoming louder as travelled in the hallway. Caroline silently crept from room to room, her eyes widening and darting around as she desperately searched for a place to hide, her heart beginning to pound faster and harder, her palms becoming clammy as fear and nerves crept into her mind.

Damon leisurely descended the stairs, whistling contently to himself, a tune Caroline would most definitely hear and recognised, and she did.

Caroline's eyes narrowed upon a small cupboard under the stairs in separate wing of the enormous house, quickly tiptoeing over to it and silently pulling it open. She crept inside, slowly closing the door behind her, being careful not to make a sound. Tears streamed down her cheeks as the tune vibrated in her ears, her breathing increasing as she mouthed the words, her mind riddled with horrific images of what he may do to her when he finds her. "One, two, Freddy's coming for you...three, four better lock your door...five, six grab a crucifix" the words revolved around in her mind as she mouthed them, hearing him growing closer and closer, her hand reaching up to cup over her mouth in an attempt to muffle her sobs.

Damon roamed from room to room, freezing every so often to tease her, trick her into believing that he had wondered into another room as to lure her out from her hiding place. A sadistic expression overwhelmed his face, his leather belt wrapped tightly around his hand, he loved that she had run from him, it thrilled him to chase her, but, she would be punished for it.

"**Oh blondie, come out, come out wherever you are" **He chuckled darkly.

"**I'll let you go if you come out" **he taunted her with her freedom.

Caroline remained still, her sobs becoming lost as she pressed her hand harder over her mouth, fearing she may actually suffocate herself, _but_ _at the moment, it was worth it_. Her heart thudded beneath her chest and she pulled her knees up in an attempt to hide the sound, unsure of what vampire knowledge she had to be true or false, praying for the enhanced hearing to be one of the things that were false. Unfortunately for her, it was not!

Damon casually strolled past the stairs, his shadow looming under the gap in the door, Caroline's breath instantly hitching in her throat as the light disappeared. Damon snarled, a devious smirk curling onto his lips as her heartbeat rang profoundly in his ears. He began to whistle the tune once again, wanting to hear her heart flutter some more, relishing in the sound as it beat faster and faster. Suddenly he stopped and Caroline's eyes burned into the cupboard door, the silence causing goosebumps to prickle over her milky skin, the lump returning to the back of her throat, lines of mascara plastered across her cheeks as she sobbed uncontrollably.

Damon ripped the door open, a deadly look encompassing his face as he lashed his leather belt against his thigh, watching amusingly as Caroline cowered into the corner.

"**Gotcha"**

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you liked it, please review, feedback is always taken on and remember if you know the answer to the reader challenge, post it in your review. Until next time my sweets!<strong>


	4. Bleed It Out

**Thank you all for your continued to support, it seriously makes my day to read what you all think! I am very nervous about how this chapter will be received; It is the full version of the vision Damon had in Chapter 1, it really pushes the boundaries and may be too much for some of you to read. But, I promised myself I wouldn't hold back and that I'd make this story as sadistic and as horrifying as I wanted and that's what I have done with this chapter. READ THE WARNINGS IT'S RATED M FOR A REASON. That being said, I really, really hope you all like it and can appreciate this side to Damon as much as I do. **

**The winner of the reader challenge was vampygirly1864, if you would like to PM me to discuss ideas, then I'll try and incorporate them into an upcoming chapter.**

* * *

><p>Caroline blinked her eyes open, a faint smile forming on her lips as she was released from the darkness that had terrified her mind. Her eyes widened as they adjusted to the light, drinking in the ever so familiar surroundings, her smile disappearing from her cracked lips as she come to realise it wasn't a dream, she had been pulled back into her living nightmare. A helpless whimper escaped her lips, tears instantly springing to her eyes as she ran over the torment in her mind, knowing that it was inevitable that round two would begin at any moment.<p>

Damon's ear perked up as the delightful whimper revolved around in his mind, a dark smirk plastering across his lips as he rose from the chair across the room. He stepped from the shadows into the light, watching in amusement as Caroline's eyes darted in his direction, goosebumps erupting over her porcelain skin as he edged closer to her. His brow rose curiously as he drank in her bound form, watching her writhe against the leather cuffed around her wrists and the headboard, loving to watch her squirm and squeal.

"**You're awake...finally"** he shot her a playful grin, slowly clambering onto the bed, his smile widening as she cowered pathetically.

"**Stay away from me"** her teeth gritted to him as she kicked her feet in an attempt to push him away.

"**What's the matter Blondie? Don't you want to play?"** he leant forward, pulling a kitchen knife from the confines of his jeans.

Caroline's eyes instantly widened with fear as they set upon the long, sharp blade, watching the metal glisten as he rotated it teasingly in the light.

"**Let's just say I have ways of making you very agreeable"** Damon flicked his eyes to meet hers, his teeth hungrily grazing across his lower lip as he twisted the knife in mid air.

Caroline began to breathe erratically, her eyes fixed on the blade Damon grasped in his hand, watching his every move as he crept closer. She harshly chewed her lips, not wanting to give in to his game, needing to be strong and put up a show of resistance; _he wouldn't break her_ she thought to herself. Damon casually climbed on top of her, resting snugly on her hips, a devious smirk playing at his lips as he rocked back and forth against her core, watching her face contort with disgust.

"**Not going to moan for me today?"** he chuckled lowly **"You loved it the other night, what changed?"** he taunted her, moving his hips teasingly against hers, eager to awake the ache between her legs, toy with it and relish in the pain and the pleasure.

"**Don't worry Blondie, you will be screaming in no time"** he winked, slowly bringing the blade to rest against the fabric of her dress.

Caroline swallowed thickly, his words resonating within her, playing over and over in her mind, she was trapped in her very own horror movie, only there was no cut, the scene was just going to keep going and going until...

Damon leisurely glided the knife up the material of her dress, stopping inches from her throat and watching avidly as the fabric split like silk, parting perfectly to nestle either side of her breasts. Caroline clenched her eyes shut, the cold air licking against her sensitive nipples and making them hard, her heart pounding beneath her chest as Damon teased the blunt edge of the knife over her milky skin.

"**You like that?"** Damon toyed with her, eyeing her pert nipples. He leant down, his icy breath fanning over her sore neck as he whispered darkly in her ear **"I think you secretly love it"** his teeth latched onto her earlobe before giving it a playful lick, sitting back up to watch her wriggle.

Damon pressed the blade against her succulent neck, a sadistic glare burning in his eyes as he peered down at her, Caroline's lips beginning to betray her and quiver slightly as the cold metal dug into her delicate skin. She glared up at him, the slight shake of her lips causing a sinister smile to smear across his lips, he loved every second of it, willing her to break for him, but pleading with her to stay strong so he could relish in his assault longer. Caroline knew it...it was a lose lose situation, she was playing devil's advocate with the devil but she didn't know what was the lesser of the two evils.

Damon sank the knife harder into her slender neck, watching excitedly as her skin began to redden under his touch, her blood rushing to the surface, specks pebbling against her milky skin as he pushed the blade down forcefully. A painful wince slipped from Caroline's pale lips, tears stinging in her eyes as the pain seared in her throat, the partially healed wound in the side of her neck cracking open, and blood dribbling effortlessly from it. Damon's nostrils flared with gratification as the fruits of his labour spilled before his eyes, veins cascading down his cheeks as the other worldly smell of her filled his nose.

A dreadful scream ghost around the room as Caroline cried out in pain, coughs spluttering from her throat as she choked back her tears. Damon pulled the knife from her blood stained neck, his tongue rolling enthusiastically against the serrated edge, the taste of her intoxicating blood seeping into his mouth and rolling delightfully against his warm tongue. His eyes flickered shut, indulging in her sweet nectar, feeling himself buzz like an addict as she shot through his system, electrifying his itching veins with her exotic taste. Damon's eyes shot open again, a red glow burning within them as he glared down at her, fixed on the blood coating her succulent and inviting neck. He swooped down, delicately devouring the crimson liquid, licking her neck clean of his attack, destroying the traces of blood that littered her porcelain skin.

Caroline's head rolled back as she welcomed the warmth of his tongue, each flick soothing the sting he had previously created. She was disgusted with herself for not fighting his advances, but, this, she had decided, was the lesser of the evils, the trails of his tongue far more alluring than the sweeps of a blade. She closed her eyes as his tongue danced over her skin, savouring each and every last drop of her blood, his tongue creeping from his mouth to glaze over his lips, wanting any remnants of her still lingering on his plump lips.

Damon reluctantly pulled away from the comfort of her neck, his brow arching as his eyes roamed over her face, watching her features display hints of pleasure. He pressed the knife back against her neck, angered that she would dare to enjoy his touch without his permission, wanting to punish her for such audacity. Caroline quickly opened her eyes as she felt the warmth of his tongue replaced by the cold prick of the blade, the deathly stare returning to his eyes as she peered up at him. Her persona quickly changed to match his, her feisty attitude taking hold of her in an attempt to protect herself from his vicious nature, knowing her other side would break with one swipe of the blade.

Damon teasingly trailed the knife down her body, watching avidly as her stomach caved, the tip scrapping across her velvety skin and down between her legs. A devilish smirk tugged at his lips as a small gasped echoed from her lips, the edge of the knife being teased against the inside of her thigh.

"**Lets play 20 questions"** Damon flashed her a playful grin, pressing the knife a little harder into her thigh.

Caroline remained silent, partly to rile him up and partly because she knew he wouldn't like any answer she had to give.

"**Question one, what's your name?"** Damon run the cold blade up and down the length of her thigh, tilting his head as he awaited her answer.

Caroline's teeth sank harshly into her lower lip, blood almost bursting to the surface as she thought hard about whether to answer him, a disobedient gleam twinkling in her eyes as she resisted his entices.

"**Go fuck yourself"** she spat in his face, immediately cowering back against the pillow as a reaping look encompassed his face.

Damon breathed calmly, suppressing his vampiric features and his animalistic nature from surfacing, remaining calm under her show of resistance. _She wanted to play, oh, he could play _He thought, dark visions invading his mind.

"**Nice name sweetheart, but it's not the one I was looking for"** he pressed the blade roughly against her inner thigh and gave it a forceful sweep, blood spewing fluently from the wound and trickling down her leg, staining his crisp white sheets a dark shade of red.

Caroline let out a terrific scream, tears instantly pricking in her eyes and leaking from the corners as the blade sliced her skin effortlessly, a warm swell of blood dribbling down the inside of her thigh and running back to pool against her core. Short, sharp pants spilled from her lips as the colour drained from her face, her body desperately trying to get over the shock of his most recent assault, pain ebbing through every fibre of her body.

"**Now let's try again, shall we?"** he tenderly stroked his finger along the slit in the leg, lapping up some of her blood before bringing it to his lips, his tongue laving over the pad of his finger, indulging in the delicious taste of her once again.

"**What's your name?"** A soft smile smeared across his lips in an attempt to lure the information from her.

"**My name is, Get. The. Fuck. Off. Me. You. Sadistic. Prick."** Caroline couldn't believe the words that she had just uttered, her eyes glazing with tears as she prepared herself for the inevitable pain that would be inflicted upon her.

"**I've got all the time in the world Blondie"** A dark chuckle slipped from his amused lips, admiring her show of strength, but intending to punish her nonetheless.

"**Do you know how many pints of blood the human body has?"** He pressed the blade against her opposite thigh, leisurely dancing the tip of it up and down her soft skin.

"**hmm?"** he coyly waited for her to answer.

Caroline pursed her lips, sinking her head back into the pillow as she prayed with her mind to take her somewhere else.

"**It has around 8-10"** he dug the tip harder into her thigh, feeling her veins thud under his touch.

"**And do you know how many pints you have to lose before you die?"** An amused smile curved onto his lips as the tip sank into her skin, splitting it effortlessly.

Caroline let out a shallow scream as the blade tore into her thigh, sniffling slightly as she struggled to catch her breath, her hips bucking in protest as she desperately tried to wriggle away from him, the leather of his belt digging deeper into her wrists as she convulsed under him.

"**It can lose about 4 pints"** he made another incision, this time higher, struggling to keep hold of his human facade, his vampiric features desperate to surface as the heavenly smell of her blood flickered in his nose.

"**Shall we see how many pints it takes you to lose before you answer my question?"** he swooped between her legs, unable to deny himself another taste of her, his tongue plucking at the wounds and tempting more blood from them to satisfy his constant craving.

Damon's tongue licked over her blood stained skin, treating himself to her glorious nectar, his hands gripping her hips firmly to keep her still as he assaulted her in a different way. Caroline clenched her eyes shut, wincing each time his tongue prodded at her wounds, teasing her blood from her, the sting radiating through her body before being licked and sucked away. She tried to fight it, but an overwhelming sense of pleasure began to flood her, the pain having sent her into a delirium, any soothing touch now seeming magnified.

Damon trailed his tongue higher, his nose brushing against her underwear, his nostrils flaring as the scent of blood and arousal spilled into his nose, igniting his senses on another level. He turned his attention to her core, his fangs nipping at the joint between her leg, desperate to add more blood to her already stained underwear, the occasional flicks of his tongue causing her to spasm. He sucked the crimson material into his mouth, sucking the delectable liquid from it before pushing it to one side, his tongue catching a taste of something else, something he wanted equally.

Caroline breathed heavily, wetness beginning to pool between her legs, her folds becoming slick from his pleasurable advances, any touch feeling heavenly after his brutal attack on her. She willingly parted her legs, revelling in his caress as his tongue swept along the length of her slit, lapping up her delicious juices, the coppery taste of her blood and the sweet but salty taste of her mixing delightfully on his tongue. Damon rolled his tongue harder against her, flicking and teasing the tip against her bud, feeling her dampen even more with each touch, eager to drink as much of her as possible. He delved deeper, cleaving open her silky folds as he slipped his tongue inside, twisting it to fit her perfect shape. His thumb rubbed violently over her nub as his tongue teased her slick walls, tempting more of her juices into his welcoming mouth, her core burning from his touch, enjoying every flick of his talented tongue.

Caroline bit her lip roughly to prevent any moans from escaping her, not wanting to indulge fully, her mind still very much aware of the monster that he was, the monster that she was willingly letting devour her. She arched her back into his mouth, his thumbs moving to part her folds, giving him direct access to all the right places. She bit down harder as his tongue skilfully brushed up and down her slit, alternately between exploring her insides and licking her clean, each roll of his tongue more pleasurable than the last. Damon built her quickly, feeling her contract under his tongue, spasms of bliss rippling through her body, her hands tangling in his hair as she desperately tried to stifle her moans.

"**Caroline...my name is Caroline"** she moaned for him, her body tumbling into oblivion.

Damon pulled away, his tongue licking her juices from around his mouth, the faint taste of blood still lingering on his lips.

"**It's a pleasure Caroline, I'm Damon"** he said, sex dripping from his words.

She drove him crazy, she was feisty but innocent at the same time, riled him up like no other, made him want to slit her throat and drain her quickly, but keep her and relish in her deliciousness a second later. If he had learnt one thing other than her name, it was that to get anything out of her, he had to drive her to brink of insanity and he liked it!

* * *

><p><strong>*Hides* Please review and let me know what you think, all feedback is taken on!<strong>


	5. Scrubdown

**Thank you all so much for your support with the last chapter, it really is comforting to know that I can write what I want and people will still read. I really do love you all for being loyal readers. I have worked my ass off these last few hours to get this finished as a Christmas present to you all, so I really hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Caroline sluggishly rolled over, the sheets crumpling under her vulnerable form as she pulled the duvet up over her head, attempting to block out the world around her and hide within her mind. A painful wince whispered through her parted lips as her wounds ached, the slightly formed scabs cracking with each movement she made. Tears welled in her eyes as visions of the past 36 hours revolved around in her mind <em>why had nobody come for her?, saved her from this depraved monster?, responded to her pleas and screams?, why? <em>She blinked back her tears, a couple escaping and running fluently down her pale cheeks as her mind screamed things at her.

Suddenly her eyes widened as the familiar sound of creaking floorboards rang in her ears, an icy shiver crawling down her spine and settling in the pit of her stomach. She clenched her eyes shut, a lump developing in the cavern of her throat as her fingers enclosed around the duvet, gripping it tightly in her sweaty palms, waiting for him to enter. She thrashed her head from side to side, frantically mouthing words to herself as he crept into the room "Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me" she mimed, her heart thudding rapidly beneath her chest.

Damon kicked the door with his foot, slowly creeping into the confines of his room, his eyes feasting upon the small lump nestling under his crisp white sheets. A faint smile curled onto his lips, his head tilting absently to the side as eyed her. He sauntered over to the bed, resting on the end of it, placing the tray down on the sheets. Caroline swallowed thickly as she felt the mattress shift under the weight of him, forcing her eyes to stay shut, praying that he would leave her be if he thought she was sleeping. Damon's hand reached out, hesitating slightly before he patted her. **"Caroline"** his voice was soft and dripped with charm but she resisted it, her eyes remaining shut, begging silently for him to leave again.

Damon rolled his lip into his mouth, his eyes setting upon the wounds of her neck. He didn't feel guilty, he didn't know what he felt. Damon lightly chewed his lip as he pushed himself off of the bed, slowly making his way over to the door. He turned back to glance at her** "I thought you might be hungry" **he said sincerely, stepping out of the room and shutting the door silently behind him.

Caroline jerked upright, a tinge of pain surging through her and making her regret the sudden movement instantly. She gulped, looking over at the tray, an array of breakfast foods displayed before her. Pancakes and fruit, muffins, cereal and toast, a few different flavoured yogurts, water and orange juice. She frowned deeply in confusion, why would he go to the trouble of feeding her? And why would he make the effort of supplying her with choices?. Her stomach twisted in knots, her blunt teeth sinking nervously into her lower lip, she was starving, but refused to accept anything from him,_ he was most likely trying to poison her _the thought collided around in her mind, the sound of it becoming more convincing by the second. She hopped off of the bed, her legs almost giving out under her as an instant shot of pain rippled through her body. She was weak, very weak, and she didn't know how much longer she could hold on for, _maybe he was right, maybe her mum didn't care, maybe nobody had even noticed she was missing,_ tears sprang to her eyes as the thoughts invaded her mind. She picked up the tray and placed it on the floor before shuffling back over to the bed and collapsing into the comforts of the sheets, sobbing to herself as she tried to lull herself back to sleep.

* * *

><p>The door swung open as Damon snuck into the room, his face contorting as he viewed the still full tray, on the floor. A low growl rumbled from the back of his throat, his hands clenching to fists as he stood frozen, his eyes flickering angrily from the tray to her sleeping form. He bent down, grasping a plate in his hand before violently throwing it against the wall, the shattering sound filling Caroline's ears and instantly stirring her awake. She lay frozen, her eyes as big as saucers as fear crept inside of her. She breathed erratically, dreading to sit up and face his wraith. Before she could move, a searing pain radiated through her head as Damon tangled his hand into her golden locks, yanking her into a sitting position, his face pressing spitefully against hers as he seethed. <strong>"I tried to be nice"<strong> He pulled her harshly out of the bed by her hair, a helpless wince slipping from her lips as she stumbled onto her feet, her sealed wounds cracking open once against, specks of blood dribbling from them. **"I tried to do it your way" **he spat angrily, bringing his wrist to his mouth and ripping into it, a moan eliciting from his lips as his divine blood poured into his mouth and swirled against his warm tongue. **"But, you leave me no choice, you refuse to eat, then I'll make you drink to gain strength**" the words revolved around in her mind, her lips trembling with fear as she watched him bite into his wrist.

"**Damon, please, why are you doing this?"** she mumbled as he pressed his blood dripping wrist to her mouth.

"**Drink"** he demanded, watching the blood smear against her pursed lips.

Caroline thrashed her head from side to side, struggling as much as her weak body would allow her to. She refused to give in to his demands; she would not be his pet, his toy, or whatever the sick minded freak wanted to her to be.

"**No"** she murmured disobediently, her fists pounding relentlessly into his chest in an attempt to get him to release his vice like grip of her.

"**You're only making this harder for yourself, drink, or die"** his eyes took on a sadistic glint as the words rolled smugly from his lips.

"**I'd rather die"** she managed to mutter, a few specks of blood trickling into her mouth in the process.

Damon growled sinisterly, scooping her up and slamming her down onto the floor, climbing on top of her and pinning her down with ease. Tears pricked in Caroline's eyes as she desperately tried to fight him off, wriggling frantically under his heavy weight, her head urgently swinging from side to side as she tried to pry her lips away from his blood stained wrist. **"No, No"** she waved her hands in front of her, trying to grab hold of him and push him away from her, but to no avail.

"**Wriggle for me some more Blondie, it's a turn on"** he chuckled viciously, indulging in her pitiful attempt to defend herself.

Suddenly he turned on her, slamming his palm down on her forehead, her head crashing into the hard floor. He pinned her there with ease, his knees moving to sit on her arms and prevent her from moving. Damon pressed his wrist against her reluctant mouth, his eyes staring down at her evilly, silently telling her to open her mouth. Caroline clenched her eyes shut, a stray tear streaming down her cheek as she finally gave in to him, gurgling slightly as the crimson liquid oozed into her mouth. She gagged, feeling it run thickly down her throat, loathing the taste and hating him more than she thought was possible, but hating herself even more for caving to his demands.

Damon peered down at her as he watched her drink, his head tilting to the side, his fingers delicately stroking her flushed cheeks as he felt her soften under him. He loosened his grip slightly as he felt her suck for more, her body yielding to him, giving in to the taste and craving more as it radiated within her and sealed her burning wounds. Caroline reached up to grab his wrist, pressing it more forcefully to her lips, latching onto him, her blunt teeth attempting to nip at him for more. Damon smiled softly, brushing his fingers through her hair as she indulged in feeding from him, her constant pain dwindling to nothing as her body absorbed him and fixed her.

Suddenly, her eyes shot open, reality once again setting in, a sick feeling developing in her stomach as she realised what she had just done. She had given in to him and lusted for more, and lust was a sin. She writhed under him and Damon lifted himself willingly so she could scamper away, a coy smile taking hold of his lips, he had broken her, if only a little, but, a little was more than enough. Caroline scurried to the corner, cowering from him, her arms wrapping around her knees and pulling them into her chest in an effort to protect herself from him. Damon stood and slowly walked over to her, crouching down beside her.

"**Don't touch me"** she spat at him.

Damon reached out only to have his hand slapped away, tears lingering in her eyes as she bowed her head. He sighed exasperatedly, again reaching his hand out to brush over her hair, this time being let in, Caroline tired of fighting him, knowing he would eventually win anyway. He stroked his fingers through her hair, before sweeping away her tears.

"**You know what happens when I get angry"** he said softly, continuing his attempt to soothe her slightly.

Caroline sobbed into her knees, her teeth sinking into her lips as she tried not to be disgusted by his touch.

"**If you just did what I asked..."** his voice trailed off, his thumb rolling over her quivering lips.

"**Why don't you go and have a shower, clean up"** he said softly, eyeing her blood stained skin and matted hair.

Caroline nodded, hesitating slightly before standing; she brushed past him, and walked into the bathroom, her hand reaching out to close the door.

"**Ah uh"** Damon wagged his finger **"Leave the door open".**

Caroline's eyes widened in protest but she couldn't muster the strength to argue with him, instead turning and peeling the remains of her dress from her defenceless form. She turned the faucet to the shower, waiting impatiently as the water heated, her body yearning for the warmth to soothe her and wash away the pain. Steam filled the room, clouding Damon's view as Caroline stepped into the shower. She winced as the hot water pelted her milky skin, splashing over her healed wounds and washing away the blood. Tears glazed her eyes as she watched the water turn red, mixing with her blood as it dribbled down her body and drained away. She shakily lathered soap in a wash cloth before gently rubbing it over her body, scrubbing away the blood, the torture, the pain, his touch, every memory of the last 30 something hours.

"**You missed a bit"** his low voice sent a chill down her spine.

Caroline peered over her shoulder, her arms wrapping around her in an attempt to conceal her naked body.

Damon leant leisurely against the sink, his finger lacing over his lips as he watched her.

"**Don't stop on my account"** he flashed her a warning glare.

Caroline bowed her head, her wet hair clinging to her body as the water continued to lash against her porcelain skin.

"**Damon...please" **

"**Wash, NOW"** he spoke sternly, cutting her off.

Caroline let out a whimper, fighting back her tears as she laved the cloth over her skin, suds forming and rolling down the perfect lines of her body. Damon tilted his head to the side, watching the soapy water turn red as she scrubbed away the blood from her aching body. Veins pulsed faintly under his eyes, the slight scent of old blood filling his nose and making his nostrils flare with want. Caroline gently washed herself, never once looking up at him, unable to accept reality, her mind somewhere else. Damon watched avidly as the soap laced her milky skin, the cloth rolling against her perfectly toned stomach and over the curve of her pelvis.

"**Lower"** he demanded, receiving his first glance from Caroline as she peered up at him.

"**W-what?"** she asked, her voice trembling.

"**Lower"** he repeated himself, his eyes trained on her.

Caroline bit harshly into her lip as she roamed lower, trailing the soapy cloth down her pelvis and up the inside of her thigh, feeling his eyes burning into her, watching her every move.

"**Use your hands"** he ordered her, his arms folding in front of his broad chest as he waited for her to obey him.

A tear trickled down her cheek as she delicately smoothed her hands over her damp, soapy body, her fingers sliding over the contours of her body and up and down the lines of her thighs, soapy water licking against her soft skin.

Damon gulped, feeling himself stiffen slightly within his jeans, his urges taking over him, lust playing to his every demand.

"**Play with yourself"** he instructed her, his eyes fixed on her divine body, watching her hands as they glided delightfully over her skin.

"**No"** Caroline shook her head, pulling her hands away and turning her head to the side.

"**Excuse me?"** Damon growled lowly, shocked that she would deny him after he had implicitly told her not to make him angry.

"**I said no"** she glanced up at him with teary eyes, her body tingling with fear.

Damon pushed off of the sink and quickly stepped into the shower, his hand snaking around her slender neck, gripping her tightly. He slammed her back into the tiles, a painful gasp slipping from Caroline's lips as her back slapped against the ceramic wall. She pursed her lips, fighting to maintain her show of resistance as water pelted them, watching as water delved into his raven locks and trickled down his face. He smoothed his hand down her naked body, his fingers dancing over her curves, his eyes never leaving hers, wanting to watch them fill with fear, having disobeyed him once again._ She would learn and she would break _he thought to himself as his hand reached her core. He gripped her neck harder, being rewarded with a whimper as she gasped for air, her eyes clenching shut as she felt his fingers part her folds.

"**No"** she wriggled against him only to be pushed harder into the tiles.

"**If you won't play with yourself then I'll play with you"** he retorted angrily.

He rubbed along her slit; his fingers paying extra attention to her bud, knowing her body would cave and give in to him if he persisted. Caroline threw her head back against the tiles, her teeth harshly chewing her lip in an attempt to resist him, willing her juices not to pool but unable to deny that his touch was magical. She wanted to resist him, wanted nothing more than to be free of him, but, something inside her wouldn't allow it, something wanted this and she hated herself for it.

Damon plunged his fingers inside of her, feeling her slick walls welcome him and hug him tightly as he began to slip them in and out. He rolled his thumb skilfully over her thudding bud, her walls clenching each time he hit the right spot, her legs parting willingly as his touch began to feel good. He leaned forward, his lips pressing against the curve of her neck, blood tainted water seeping into his mouth as his tongue trailed delightfully over her pumping vein. He delved his fingers deeper, her juices beginning to coat him, sliding down his fingers as he ploughed her delectable pussy. Caroline panted, unwanted pleasure coursing her itching veins and reluctant moans spilling from her parted lips as he added another finger. She tilted her head back for him, exposing her neck to his welcoming mouth, his tongue rolling avidly against it, before kissing the delicate skin hungrily.

Caroline began to rock her hips to his fingers, the sound of her wetness muffled by the running water, Damon's ears perking to the sound as his vampiric nature set in. He sped up his movements, burying his talented fingers deeper into her, her back slapping against the wall with each movement, the force building her quickly. Red, spidery veins cascaded under Damon's eyes as her heart rate increased, her vein pumping terrifically under his hungry lips, his fangs threatening to pierce his gums. Caroline clenched her thighs around his hand, her hips rotating to his every thrust, moans flying from her lips as his hand pounded her. She fell forward, leaning against his chest as pleasure sailed through every fibre of her body, her walls tightening as she burst into orgasm.

Damon ripped into her neck, as moan spilled from her mouth, her body convulsing against him, pleasure and pain rippling through her. Blood poured into his mouth, running quickly down his inviting throat, his senses igniting as she flooded his system, her juices licking his fingers as her nectar coated his throat. He moaned pleasurably against her succulent neck, draining more of her, needing the buzz she gave him, her intoxicating blood like a drug and he like an addict. Caroline's fingers creased deeply into his back as her head fell back, the last ounces of pleasure leaving her body, allowing him to drink freely from her as payment for his labour. Damon gripped her tightly, blood spewing down her chest as he relished in the taste of her, feeling the crimson liquid swirling hotly against his tongue before surging through the rest of his body.

He pulled away, blood staining his lips as the water drained away red and thick. Caroline stumbled back, a pleasurable haze mixed with blood loss gripping her. Damon wiped her wet hair from her face and turned the faucet off, refraining his eyes from the open wound in her neck as he dragged her from the shower. He snaked his hand around the top of her arm as he led her through the house, Caroline's eyes rolling back in her head slightly as she followed behind him.

Damon pulled open the heavy door and pushed her inside, a vicious glare encompassing his face. Caroline toppled inside as he shoved her, the cold chill emitting from the stone floor shooting through her body and awakening her instantly. She glanced around, the four stone walls closing in on her, her eyes widening as she realised she was in some sort of cell. She spun on her foot, her naked form dripping, the cold beginning to lick against her.

"**I told you what happens when you make me angry"** his tone was dark and menacing and filled the small cell as he roughly slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas everyone, I hope you enjoyed, be good and leave me a present in the form of a review.<strong>


	6. Kiss Chase

**I hope everyone had a lovely Christmas and a Happy New Year. Thank you so much for giving me over 100 reviews in 5 chapters, I am completely overwhelmed. I apologise for the wait for this chapter, everything was a bit hectic over the holidays and then my year didn't get off to a great start, I won't bore you with the details but let's just categorise me as **_**depressed**_**. I had a lot of trouble with this chapter and I'm not overly happy with it but I wanted to get something out for you guys so I hope you still like it. We start to see more of the plot developing here, Damon's had his weekend of fun, this is his last little game before getting down to business. Let me know what you think.**

**A/N: You can follow me on twitter Leanne0790 to get updates, I usually tweet when I'm writing and how it's going etc**

* * *

><p>A loud thump sounded in Damon's ears and jerked him awake. <em>Caroline<em> the thought instantly crept into his mind as he jolted upright, the bed sheet falling to nestle snugly around his waist. He blinked his eyes open, his vampiric features bubbling to the surface as the thought of her collided around his mind. Dark red veins cascaded under his eyes, a glowing crimson tinge taking hold of his once cerulean eyes as his veins itched and buzzed in anger. If she was trying to escape he would be pissed, but, he loved the chase and igniting the feisty side of Caroline always made his cock twitch. The delightful whimpers she would reward him with when he caught her were well worth the chase. To feast his eyes upon her terror stricken features and to hear the retorts that would roll from her opulent lips that he craved so badly to capture and indulge. The shake of her body as her heart thudded beneath her chest, the rush of her blood sounding beautifully in his ears and the quiver of her knees when he got too close, too close to her losing her mind and nourishing in his glorifying vampire goodness. Oh how she satisfied him, every part of her was worth the chase she so desperately impressed upon him. Caroline Forbes was divine, truly gratifying and he would have her, one way or another.

The thumb echoed within his ears once more, a frown creasing upon his forehead as confusion took hold of him. Someone was banging on the front door and unless Caroline had escaped and then willingly returned to him, he highly doubted that it was her. He tossed the sheets off of him and quickly jumped out of bed, pulling on a pair of tight fitted jeans before making his way downstairs, trying not to appear too frantic in his actions. If he knew Caroline, as soon as she heard the bang on the front door she would be screaming for help. He had to give credit to the girl; she was persistent, stupid, but persistent. He pulled the front door open, leisurely running his hand through his thick, raven locks, forcing a yawn as to not look suspicious.

"**Sheriff Forbes" **A well rehearsed smile crawled onto his sumptuous lips, his voice dripping with charm.** "What can I do for you at this dreadfully early hour?" **he smirked a little.

"**It's Caroline, she's missing"** Liz's face contorted with sadness as she tried to prevent her voice from cracking.

"**Your daughter, right?"** He knew of her daughter all too well, knew her body very well. He harshly chewed his lip in an attempt to hide his smile, sexual thoughts of Caroline and what he may do to her later creeping into his mind.

"**Yes"** Liz just nodded. **"She hasn't been seen since Friday, she went to a party, I can't help but fear the worst, and you know what happens in this town when people go missing. They don't come back"**

"**Look, why don't you come inside and calm yourself down, I'll make you some coffee and we can come up with a search strategy. Maybe she just spent the weekend with a friend"** He shrugged, placing a hand on Liz's arm to comfort her. Inside he was dying with laughter, if only she knew that her not so innocent little girl was right beneath her feet. The cruelness of it all almost made him hard, but he shook the thought from his mind.

"**She has been known to stay at Elena's and not call, but Elena says she hasn't seen her since Friday, it's now Monday morning**" The concern in her voice was delightful, he thought to himself.

"**Why don't you go back to the station, organise your men and I'll take a sweep of the surrounding area, and the woods"** He nodded in the direction of the woodland entrance a few hundred yards from the boarding house.

"**Thank you Damon, you're such a help to this town"** Liz smiled appreciatively before strolling back over to her car and speeding off.

Rage enthralled his features as soon as he slammed the door shut. The sound of Caroline's terrific screams vibrating in his ears, niggling at him the whole time he was talking to her mother, how dare she, he knew she would, but still, how fucking dare she. He paced through the house, his footsteps heavy and angry.

"**Think you're clever?"** he shot her a deathly stare as he ripped the solid door open, his eyes widening as he feasted upon her vulnerable, naked form.

"**Well? Are you going to answer me?"** his voice was lethal and she grimaced at the thought of what he might do to her, knowing he would be angry with whatever answer she gave him, so she remained silent.

Damon edged closer, skulking gracefully around her as she tried to cower away from him. His touch was delicate and soft but she knew not to mistake it, not to be drawn into a false sense of security, knowing full well that once he had lured her into his deadly clutches, he would chew her up and spit her back out.

"**I think you're incredibly stupid"** his hand wrapped around her stomach, pulling her to him, her bare back pressing against his naked chest. He gently scooped her hair to the side, a single finger lightly smoothing up and down the curve of her neck, a sadistic smile crawling onto his lips as he felt her vein pump delightfully under the pad of his finger. He moved his lips to her neck, placing tiny, hot kisses along her thudding vein, feeling her body soften to him, that small quiver of her knees making his cock twitch hungrily. He continued to kiss her neck, his fingers drawing patterns over her toned stomach, knowing he was driving her to insanity; that his continual contrasting moods and actions were bringing her close to breaking point. And he would break her.

A small whimper spilled from Caroline's lips as his icy ones took ownership of her neck. His touch made her melt; she couldn't help it, no matter how hard she tried to resist it... to resist **him**, she couldn't. She felt goosebumps prickle over her skin as he planted kisses along her neck, her stomach caving, butterflies dancing inside of it as his fingers circled over it. Nobody ever made her feel this way. She didn't know how she could be utterly terrified of someone but crave their touch so addictively. Part of her yearned to piss him off, just so he would touch her, punish her. The allure of him was Godlike and he had a distinctive control over her body that nobody else could or would ever come close to. He made her tingle, crave him even in his most monstrous form just so that he would satisfy the burning ache between her legs. Her eyes fell shut, the feel of him against her other worldly and all consuming, yet her mind still screamed to be free, free from his deathly clutches, his sadistic and manipulating ways, free from **him**.

"**It's time to release you back into the big bad world"** she couldn't quite make out the tone in his voice, her body still buzzing from his touch, his breath fanning over her neck as he whispered in her ear. Was he talking about letting her go? Her eyes suddenly shot open, the idea of her freedom pulling her body back from the brink of insanity.

"**But let's play a little game first"** He purred darkly in her ear.

Her ears perked at the sound of the word "game", he never played fair.

Damon pressed his lips back against her succulent neck, continuing his assault, his eyes flickering with lust as her knees buckled once again. He kissed over her collarbone, her skin sizzling despite the icy chill of his lips. He smelled intoxicating, musky with a faint lick of bourbon, it was alluring and she wanted more, more of **him**. He yanked on her hair slightly, exposing her throat to him. His hand gracefully slid around it as he slowly licked up her neck to her jaw, his teeth latching on to her ear and sucking it a little before he spoke again.

"**I told your mother I would check the woods and it would be rude of me to go back on my word"** he quickly turned her to face him, giving his tongue a quick flick over her lips to grab her attention once again. He had learned, with Caroline, that he needed her in an almost comatose state of pleasure for his compulsion to have its desired effect. **"You're going to run from me" **he bit her lower lip a little before sucking away the sting, his eyes trained on hers, pulling her into his trance **"And you are not going to stop until I catch you, and if I catch you, which I will, then you will be mine and you will do as I say"** he sealed the deal with a kiss, watching avidly as her pupils widened to accept his demands.

A moan rolled effortlessly from her trembling lips as his tongue glazed over them. She was like putty in his hands and she knew it. All her instincts were screaming at her, telling her to run while she had the chance and not allow herself to be lured in by his sex dripping voice. She would run, she would escape him and seek revenge, her mind dabbled with the thought for a mere half a second before her body succumb to him, his mesmerising eyes and his delicate touches hurtling her into a state of bliss where she would do anything he desired.

Damon smirked sadistically, completely amused that he had her under lock and key. Mind- control was a beautiful thing, but mind control on Caroline was like something that should be bottled and sold for millions. He adored the affect he had on her and craved more of it. His cruel game would have her begging for him, eating out of his hand, his smile grew wider as he allowed himself to indulge in the thought before turning his attention back to her.

Damon sucked her lips into a breath taking kiss, his hands moving to cup her face, his thumbs rolling over her soft cheeks. **"I'll give you a head start" **he mumbled against her burning lips **"You have two minutes to get as far away from me as possible, there's a pile of clothes just outside the door. Go. Now." **He whispered, planting a single kiss on her lips and slapping her bare ass. His devious smile returned as soon as she pulled away and darted for the door. He stood leisurely learning against the wall, his arms crossed in front of his broad chest as he admired the view, watching her frantically dressing herself, thoughts invading his mind of how those clothes would be back on the floor within a few minutes. His eyes fluttered joyously as the sound of her rapid heartbeat thumped in his ears. She was scared. He liked it that way.

* * *

><p>Caroline gasped heavily as she stumbled against a tree. Her lungs were burning, her desperate attempts to flood them with oxygen only making the pain worse. She panted, the soles of her feet beginning to ache having ran bare foot through the woods, brambles, twigs and other natural debris having tore her delicate skin to pieces. Tears sprang to her eyes, she wanted to stop, her body was begging her to, but, something kept her running, kept the pain increasing no matter what. Tears rolled down her cheeks, her cracked lips quivering as she ran. She had a mind numbing stitch in her side but still she continued, Damon's voice replaying over and over in her mind "you will run from me and you won't stop until I catch you". She didn't understand, it was like he had cursed her, dragged her under his sadistic spell, if she continued to run she would exhaust herself, but, if she stopped, then she would be his. But, she had not the choice of either option, as his words kept her under his influence, bending her to his will so that he could indulge in the chase.<p>

"**Oh, Caroline"** he shouted in a sing song voice, the sinister yet charming tone echoing through the canopy of trees and hitting Caroline like a brick wall. Her stomach churned, her heart beating faster, knowing he was getting close. More tears erupted from her eyes; she was petrified, what would becoming "his" mean? Did he mean "his" to kill? the thought made her gag a little as her stomach did somersaults. She could not deny that she yearned for him in ways that made her disgusted with herself, but, as soon as he put distance between them, her mind became clear again. He was a monster, a monster that hurt her, a monster that could kill her and one that she had to escape.

Damon snickered as he casually strolled through the woods, being careful not to snap twigs under his heavy boots, loving the element of surprise and wanting to keep her fear to a maximum. His tongue wet his lips in hunger, hearing her heart pumping profoundly, her breathing erratic and heavy as if he were standing right next to her. He suppressed a moan, she was divine but he wanted the chase to last a little longer, build her to a peak and then watch her fall into oblivion.

Caroline stopped, desperate to catch her breath, praying for the burning sensation to subside a little, but it didn't. Suddenly she was crippled with pain, a searing ache pounding in her head and making it feel like it was going to explode. She was fighting the compulsion by stopping and it was fighting her, only it was winning.

Damon's ears perked at the delightful sound of her screaming. He knew she would break; it was only a matter of time. A smug smirk curled onto his opulent lips as the thought collided around in his mind. He slowed his walk, wanting to enjoy her screams, remember them, and catalogue them. He knew it was cruel but he didn't care, she was his toy and he would do as he saw fit. He hummed to himself, amused by the show she was putting on for him, happy with the outcome of the little game. The idea of killing her had crossed his mind numerous times, he could simply say he found her body mauled to death by an animal when conducting his search. The idea of ravishing her made him smile a little, but he couldn't lose sight of the fact that he needed her, needed his toy to get close to Elena and ultimately free Katherine from the tomb. Caroline may be all fun and games, a mere distraction while he worked on a plan to get the love of his life back, but she did serve a purpose, an important purpose.

There she was, in all her vulnerable glory, hunched up against a tree, tear laden cheeks, windswept hair and trembling lips. She felt his presence, the hairs on the back of her neck instantly standing on end as an icy chill crawled down her spine, he had caught her, he said he would and he kept his word. Caroline blinked, fighting back the onslaught of tears as she heard him walk up behind her. Her stomached flipped as his hand wrapped around it, his fingers lacing across her supple skin. She swallowed thickly; her eyes clenched shut as his lips searched for her neck. Her skin erupted with goosebumps as he pressed his icy lips against the curve of her neck, kissing along her pulsing vein to her ear, his chilling breath fanning over her milky skin. Her breathing was ragged and her heart felt like it was going to give out at any moment. She wanted to scream but nothing would come out, she was frozen, terrified. She was his and there was nothing she could do about it.

"**You're mine"** he whispered darkly in her ear, the tone of his words deathly and final.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it, the chapter was meant to be longer and include woodland smutty goodness, but I wanted to get update to you all asap. However, if you would like to see Damon and Caroline getting dirty in the woods let me know and I'll put it in the beginning of the next chapter for you all. Be good and review. Love you guys!<strong>


	7. Release Me

**Sorry about the wait, I've had a bit of a block, I knew what I wanted to write but for some reason couldn't get it onto the paper, but here it is. I had a few problems with the flow of this chapter, but everything I wanted is in there, that's the main thing right? We are picking up right where we left off, I hope you enjoy!**

**The chapter title is inspired by the song "Release Me" by Agnes, have a listen; the lyrics pretty much describe how Caroline is feeling right now.**

* * *

><p>Caroline's eyes widened, a glint of terror flickering within them as Damon's words floated into her ears and revolved around her clouded mind. "You're mine" she swallowed thickly in an attempt to budge the growing lump in her throat, her mouth suddenly dry and lost for any sort of response. The statement was so final and gripped her like a vice; she wanted to fight it, wanted to turn around and spit in his face and tell him she would never be his. But, it was like death had grabbed her and forced her to sign her death certificate, this was the end and there was no going back. Her pale lips trembled slightly as she processed the thought, her mind was still hers, but, her body had become submissive and her resolve crumbled under his divine touch, she was resigning to death and part of her wanted it.<p>

Damon lightly teased his tongue over her earlobe before latching his teeth onto the delicate skin and biting hard. A smirk graced his perfected lips as she rewarded him with a gasp, her voice cracking as a moan struggled to depart her lips. He tangled his fingers into her hair, yanking her head to the side to allow him better access to her succulent neck. His sumptuous lips smoothed over her sizzling skin, his icy lips heating from the searing feel of her, her body responding delightfully to his talented touch. His fingers danced over the tight, velvety skin of her stomach, the material of her shirt gathering under her firm breasts as he moved, an onslaught of moans spilling from her lips as he tightened his grip of her hair. **"I know you want me, Caroline, give in to it" **his silken words vibrated against her neck as he planted tender kisses along her pulsating vein, the taste of her skin making his tongue swell and yearn for her blood.

Caroline leaned against Damon's muscular chest, her head swaying slightly as his touch radiated through her body and sent her soaring. She could feel her body tingling, her blood bubbling under the surface of her silky skin as his fingers drew patterns over her stomach. She felt her knees wobble slightly and was grateful that he tightened his grasp of her golden locks, her puckered lips parting to release a glorious flow of moans. She needed him, it wasn't a "want" anymore, she was too far gone for that. Her thighs clenched as his hand glided further up her stomach, the pads of his fingers lacing against the bottom of her breasts, her nipples instantly perking and aching to be pinched and sucked. She could feel the heat sailing through her core, her sweet nectar soaking the material of the sweat pants she was wearing. She had never felt this way, nobody could spark such desire inside of her like Damon could, he was a magnificent lover and never failed to make her body beg for him. Her stomach caved as his seductive voice whispered into her ear, sending a shot of pleasure straight through her body to settle and burn in her core, she couldn't deny it any longer, she didn't care how cruel and sadistic he was, she craved him, needed him, and she was going to have him.

"**I'm yours"** The words uttered effortlessly from her ruby lips as she wholeheartedly gave her body to him.

A predatory growl emanated from deep within Damon's throat, the rewarding sound of her breathy words making his cock instantly hard. He may have used compulsion to control her mind but there was no doubt that he owned her body, her mind may scream no without his influence but her body screamed yes and that was enough for now, he had broken her body, her mind would follow. Damon spun her to face him, his eyes immediately settling on her opulent lips, his tongue creeping from his mouth to wet his hungry lips. He needed to devour her in a kiss, if nothing more, he needed to kiss her and have her kiss him back willingly. He frantically pushed her against a tree, his lips crashing dominantly into hers, moaning as her lips eagerly parted to welcome his tongue into her mouth. He invaded her mouth, exploring avidly as sparks burned between them, both of their bodies trembling with want. Damon quickly pulled away and gazed into her powder blue eyes, watching as lust danced within them.

"**Tell me what you want"** he hushed against her kiss swollen lips before moving to devour her slender neck as Caroline's head falling back in bliss, a pleasure filled high igniting inside of her.

"**I want you inside of me"** broken, breathy words poured from her parted lips, her voice cracking with a moan after each word, her wetness pooling abundantly as he pressed hard against her and his lips claimed her neck.

Damon didn't need any persuading, her words making his cock throb beyond belief. He frantically pushed his jeans down his thighs as Caroline tugged at her sweats, moaning in satisfaction as they fell to the floor and Damon pressed himself against her entrance. **"Take me" **she begged, her body overwhelmed with need, her tight folds contracting and yearning to hug his thick length. Her back arched deeply as he lifted her leg to nestle around his waist, not even allowing her to finish what she was saying before he thrust into her hot mess. He didn't slow, instantly pulling to the brink before ploughing back into her delectable heat. Moans exchanged between their lips as he lingered against her, his eyes flickering gratifyingly as her hot, panting breath fanned against him, her delightful moans vibrating against his splendid lips.

Caroline's back slammed against the rough bark of the tree, small fibres embedding into her soft, velvety skin, but she didn't care, each stroke of his cock engulfing her body with sensations out of this world, easily overcoming any tinge of pain. She had never been so aroused in her entire life; the thought of him not filling her completely would make her body revolt. He was like her drug, the more she had the more she craved and the idea of spending eternity with him satisfying her like this was alluring and highly addictive. **"oh, Damon" **soft, seductive moans spilled from her lips as she felt him fill her over and over again, never getting used to the feeling and always wanting more. Her slick walls clamped around him, her wetness coating his talented and relentless cock as he drove into her. He was building her quickly but she wanted this to last forever. **"Harder" **she pleaded, wanting to feel everything, needing him to give her all he had.

Damon moaned loudly, his bruising grip on her thigh tightening further as she begged him for more. She was insatiable and he yearned to satisfy her. He had never met someone with such a hunger, her body was his and he delighted in devouring her hunger over and over again. He thrust into her harder, looking down to watch his glistening cock disappear in her succulent folds, feeling himself on the brink as she tightened with each thrust. Bliss ebbed through his body, travelling quickly to his pulsing member, his eruption tittering at the tip of him. He felt her back arch, her body shuddering and convulsing against the tree, pleasure firing around her belly in search of her core. Damon sped up his movements, crashing his lips into hers to stifle both of their moans, her teeth sinking into his lips as the fire reached its intended destination and ragged over his cock. He exploded inside of her, extinguishing the searing heat as she shook against him, moans invading each of their mouths as their bodies were overcome with a state ecstasy, falling rapidly into oblivion, feeling like they would never return to normality.

"**You're Mine"** he repeated the words against her quivering lips.

"**I'm yours"** she indulged him, pressing her lips into a kiss.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ok, one more time"<strong> Caroline's face contorted in confusion as she sat cross legged on Damon's bed, watching curiously as he paced up and down in front of her.

"**What's so difficult to understand? All you have to do is get Elena to invite us round for dinner"** He turned to her, pressing his hands into the mattress.

"**Yea I got that part, but why?" **

"**Like I said, because I need to get the Gilbert Journals"**

"**But I don't understand why you need some pointless, dusty old journals and why you want to have dinner with Elena so much"** she stubbornly folded her arms in front of her chest and pouted a little. Did he like Elena? It wouldn't surprise her, everyone liked Elena.

Damon sighed and crawled onto the bed, tugging at her ankles to pull her knees away from her chest. He yanked her so that she was nestled snugly under his towering form, his hand moving to gently stroke over her cheek. **"Do this for me"** his pupils widened as he locked eyes with hers, his delicate touch pushing her body to succumb to his demands. **"I'll get Elena to invite us to dinner"** she spoke softly before blinking as he released her from his captivating gaze. **"Good girl"** he lightly pecked her lips before moving his kisses to her neck, owning it as his tongue glazed over her pulsing vein. **"Remember what we talked about"** his voice was soft and husky as it sparked against her ear and made her shiver with delight. **"I met a boy at the party, I spent the weekend with him, I would have called but my battery died"** she repeated the rehearsed speech to him and he smiled against her mouth-watering neck before giving it a rewarding kiss.

"**Let's get you to cheerleading practice"** he mumbled softly against her neck before pulling away and jumping off the bed. Caroline moaned and pulled the sheets back over herself; cheekily turning away from him. **"No, I want to stay here, with you"** she muttered under her breath a pout growing on her sumptuous lips. Damon pursed his lips, stifling a growl; _did she always need to be so difficult? _The thought collided around his mind, making him angrier by the second. He lunged forward and ripped the sheet from her startled body, his hand snaking around her ankle in a torturous grip and violently yanking her to the edge of the bed. His hand darted into her golden locks and dragged her to a standing position **"DON'T fucking argue with me, get dressed, now"** he seethed in her face before releasing her from his deathly clutches and shoving her in the direction of clothing. **"Ok, Ok, you don't have to be so mean all the time"** she shot him a nasty glare, her voice cracking slightly as tears pricked in her eyes. Damon merely flashed her a warning glare, watching her scamper into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Is that Caroline?"<strong> The group of cheerleaders said simultaneously as Caroline pulled up in a cobalt convertible. Their jaws collectively dropped as they feasted upon the mystery man she was with, dark hair, shades and lips that screamed kiss me.

"**Have fun and remember that thing we talked about"** he smiled at her, indulging her puckered lips in a longing kiss before releasing her from the confines of his car.

Damon flicked his shades down, his eyes momentarily locking with Elena's as he watched Caroline saunter with confidence over to her awaiting pack. He smiled briefly before speeding away, dust dancing from the screech of his tires.

"**Caroline, where the hell have you been?"** Elena instantly jumped down Caroline's throat **"Everyone has been worried sick, your mum has ordered a search party"**

"**Chill, Elena, you ditched me at the party so I occupied myself"** she smiled smugly.

"**For the whole weekend, Caroline do you have any idea how worried everyone has been?" **

Caroline loosened the scarf around her neck, feeling as though she had just been jumped on by vultures. She swallowed thickly, Damon's words revolving around her mind, her plastic smile keeping firmly in place.

"**My battery died, ok"** she brushed past Elena, before clapping her hands at the other girls **"Come on, let's go, show me what you got"** she smiled as the quickly fell into line and began practicing their routine.

* * *

><p>Damon drove leisurely, the wind rustling through his raven locks. He quickly pulled his phone from his pocket and dialled Liz's office at the station.<p>

"**Damon"** her voice was full of urgency.

"**I found her; I just dropped her off at cheerleading practice"**

"**Is she ok?"** Liz crackled down the line; he could tell she was crying from relief.

"**She's fine; she was on the outskirts of town, walking back into Mystic Falls. She said she stayed at a friend's and she would have called this morning but her battery died. Don't be so hard on her, she feels awful for causing such a commotion."** He lied through his ivory fangs.

"**Hard on her, Damon she deserves to be grounded for the rest of her life! And knowing Caroline I'm sure she loved hearing what a debacle she caused."**

Damon laughed a little before reassuring Liz that he thought Caroline was genuinely sorry and reminding her that they were all teenagers once. He hung up as he pulled into the driveway of the boarding house, allowing a sigh of relief to depart his perfected lips. He was somewhat smug that he had managed to pull this out of the bag. He quickly exited his car and strolled casually into the boarding house, a sing song whistle humming from his lips as he danced a little through the hallway, tossing his keys into the air and catching them.

"**What are you so smug about?"** Stefan's irritating voice floated into his ears.

Damon spun on his foot, his smirk firmly placed on his lips as he eyed his baby brother.

"**Ah, you're back, have fun with the lovely Elena?" **he winked.

"**I did" **Stefan folded his arms across his broad chest and raised a curious brow** "Well, what's got you so happy? Who is she?"**

"**Why do you always assume that it's a girl making me happy? Just because you're shacked up with Elena and playing happy families, doesn't mean I have any interest in the mushy lifestyle" **

"**Oh come on, Damon, it's always a girl with you and it's always me bailing your ass out of trouble. Don't screw this up for me; we have a good thing going here. So come on, tell me, who is she and what do you want with her?"**

"**That's for me to know and for you to..."** Damon winked, his lips twitching in amusement.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked it. The plot is slowly coming through now; remember this is my version of Season 1 :) Have a great weekend and please review!<strong>


	8. The Little Death

**I want to thank you all for continuing to read, review, favourite and alert this story, it really does mean so much to me! A new chapter in less than a week since I posted the last... You must be dreaming right? I'm slightly nervous about how this chapter (which is a bit of a filler, but important nonetheless) will be received, but remember Damon is a psychopath and I was trying to get across how strong the hold is that he has over Caroline, so keep an open mind. This is M rated, read the warnings!**

* * *

><p><em>A week, a fucking week <em>Damon harshly chewed on his lower lip in an attempt to stifle a growl, an exasperated sigh, instead leaving his icy lips. It had been a whole week since he had released Caroline; a faint smirk plastered off the corner of his lips as he reminisced the wiggle of her ass as she had sauntered over to her friends. He had watched amused as their mouths had dropped to the hells and they had gawked, surprised and curious like a dear in headlights. It had made him chuckle, if only they knew what she had really been up to. Damon rolled onto his side, the sheet sliding down his muscular chest as he reached out for his phone "no messages" the screen was blank and his fist clenched in anger. How fucking dare she, the thought crept into his mind and buzzed around furiously, she should be climbing the walls without him, craving his presence and the feel of his magnificent cock inside of her. If anything, he should be the one not calling, not txting and showing no signs of being bothered by her absence, but no, he was bothered, he missed his toy, as much as it pained him to say it, he enjoyed her company, when she was flat on her back and kept her mouth shut of course.

Damon glanced over to the gift bag that littered his bed side table, black with pink fancy writing that spelled _Lizzie's _a small delicate butterfly placed perfectly to the side of it. He rolled his eyes at his gesture and allowed another sigh to depart his lips as he threw the sheet off and climbed out of bed. He was going to pay Caroline a little visit, give her his gift in person and show her just what she was missing.

* * *

><p><strong>"Ok girls that's enough for today"<strong> Caroline smiled brightly as she marched up and down the line of her adoring cheerleaders. **"Melissa, you need to work on that round off. Feet together when you land." "Elena, you've gotten a little sloppy, tighten it up" **she glared a little as she retorted spitefully to her friend **"And Ashley"** she stopped in front of the small blonde **"I just don't think you have what it takes"** her words oozed innocence but still held a deadly tone **"Maybe you should come back next year"** she forced a sympathetic smile and rubbed the crying girls arm. **"Right, hit the showers. Same time tomorrow, girls".**

"**Caroline you didn't have to be so hard on her"** Bonnie raised her eyebrows as she looked at Caroline.

"**Yea Caroline, this is meant to be fun, remember?"** Elena added, pulling the hair scrunchy from her brunette locks, letting it cascade around her sweaty form.

"**We don't play to lose, we play to win, and if you can't hack it, move on. That's what Da..."** Caroline snapped, biting her cheek to prevent his name from rolling from her lips.

"**That's what who says, Caroline?"** Elena asked, curiously arching a brow.

"**It doesn't matter, I'll see you tomorrow" **Caroline quickly made her excuses and picked up some of the equipment they had been using to return it to the store cupboard.

On her return from the store cupboard, Caroline allowed her mind to wander to him, briefly. Those piercing blue eyes, that made her heart thud and her juices pool, with a single look. His raven black hair, that she yearned so badly to thread her fingers through and grip tightly, as he devoured her heat with his talented tongue. The way he made her body sizzle and shiver at the same time and how his moans made her tingle for him. Caroline swallowed thickly, trying to ignore the ache between her legs. She hadn't been able to get him out of her head, it was like he was connected to her, had planted seeds inside of her head which had just kept growing and growing. She wanted him, more than anything, but she could not forget what he had done to her, kidnapped and abused her, violated her against her wishes, he did not deserve her undying attention, he needed to earn it. He had played games with her, now she was playing him, if he wanted her, he was going to have to play the game and prove it. She smiled smugly as she walked into the empty locker room, her pigtails bobbing delightfully on her shoulders as she walked.

Caroline peeled her tank top from her sweaty form, beads glistening and dancing as the sun caught her milky skin. She rolled her tiny shorts down her long pins and quickly discarded her underwear, placing a towel on a hook as she stepped into the shower. A soft gasp escaped her lips as the warm water splashed onto her porcelain skin, soothing her aching muscles and sending her into a state of Zen. Her hands smoothed slowly over her damp skin, suds forming as she laved the soap over the contours of her body, the scent of lavender wafting into her nose as the room filled with steam.

Suddenly, her eyes shot open, widening like saucers as her stomach crippled in a pit of sickening fear. A violent scream rang in her ears and she gulped in an attempt to budge the growing lump in her throat. Caroline slowly turned the faucet off, her heart beginning to pound profusely in her chest and she cautiously walked from the shower cubical. **"Hello?"** her voice was shaky and cracked with obvious terror, her knees wobbling as her body trembled. **"Who's there?" **she said a little louder, her teeth sinking harshly into her lower lip. Caroline reached for her towel, a shot of fear instantly travelling through her as her hand grasped thin air, her towel gone.

"**This isn't funny"** Caroline's hand smoothed over her womanly parts in an attempt to cover her modesty as she stepped back into the locker room.

It was silent, deadly silent and her eyes blinked shut for a second almost as if to pull her from a nightmare, praying that when she opened them she would wake up. She had watched horror movies with scenes like this, it never ended well. The thought collided horrifyingly around her screaming mind. **"Girls, if this is your idea of a prank, I swear tomorrow I will make you pay, you will be running laps of the field if you don't cut it out"** Caroline's mind desperately attempted to sugar coat what she already knew. Her breathing became erratic, her chest heaving up and down as she walked through the locker room, her wet form leaving a trail of footprints on the tiled floor, for whoever was messing with her, to expertly follow in silence.

A terrific scream sounded from Caroline's lips as soon as she past the last row of lockers, her hand instantly moving to cover her mouth in order to muffle her screams and prevent her from throwing up. Smears of blood littered the white tiled floor, painting it red, the mauled body of Ashley, the cheerleader she had dismissed less than an hour ago, lying limply, her uniform soaked in the crimson liquid, vicious bite marks adorning her slender neck. Tears stung in Caroline's eyes, her hand shaking uncontrollably over her mouth as she desperately tried to relinquish any whimpers.

"**I don't think Ashley will be coming back next year"** A menacing voice called out from behind her, a voice she knew, one she loathed but lusted for.

Damon crept up behind her, his hands replacing hers to cover her dignity. **"I told you what happens when you make me angry"** he whispered sadistically into her ear, her tears falling from her eyes to roll fluently down her cheeks. **"If only you would listen to me"** he purred, his hands beginning to caress her breasts and between her legs.

Caroline pulled away from him, spinning on her foot to face him.

"**What is the matter with you?"** she shouted at him "**You killed one of my friends because you're angry with me? And you think that's going to make me want to spend time with you?" **she retorted spitefully, quickly wrapping her arms around herself so his eyes couldn't trail over her body.

Damon clenched his fist, pursing his lips to prevent a growl from escaping. He ghost in front of Caroline, his hands snaking torturously tight around her neck, his face lingering dangerously close to hers. He loved it when she was feisty, but today was not the day for it, he was pissed and she was going to do as he said. **"DON'T"** his voice elevated briefly, bitterness boiling inside of him **"Talk to me like that, got it"** He pressed his forehead hard against hers and watched as her eyes danced with fear. **"You're ok, you want me, you're mine, remember?"** Damon lured her in and trapped her under his spell, watching the fear dwindle somewhat as his compulsion set in. She had made him furiously angry and now he was going to see just how far he could push her while under his intoxicating trance.

Damon loosed his grip of her neck, his eyes fleeting to her quivering lips and back up to her eyes. He watched as her hues engulfed with lust and her lips puckered, craving to kiss him. He hadn't been with her for a week and he had a hunger like never before, he needed to be inside of her and he needed it now. Damon crashed his splendid lips into hers, a moan instantly departing them as they curved to fits hers like pieces of a puzzle. His tongue crept to wet his lips before glazing over hers, begging them to part so he could explore the alluring depths of her mouth. A louder moan sounded from him as Caroline obliged and welcomed his talented tongue into her mouth, lashing it frantically against hers, his hunger growing more and more by the second.

Caroline felt a searing ache ignite between her legs, the soft icy feel of his lips against her burning ones setting her body alight. Moans spilled into his mouth as she worked her tongue with his, quickly grasping his hands and moving them to where she wanted them. She didn't know what had come over her; a second ago she was infuriated with him, sickened by him and now she couldn't get enough of him, thought she would die without his touch. Caroline reluctantly pulled from the kiss, her head inclining to the heavens as Damon kissed tenderly over her succulent neck, travelling down to the hells.

Damon pulled her down with him, the darkness taking over them both as he sprawled her body over the blood laden flood. He towered over her, he eyes burning with a hunger he had never seen before, completely un-phased by emaciated body of her former friend beside her. Damon leaned forward and swallowed her nipple into his mouth, sucking and tweaking it between his teeth before soothing the sting with his skilful tongue. He hardened in his jeans as the sound of her glorious moans filled the air around them, the heavenly smell of the blood he had just devoured and her arousal uniting as one as he pulled her further into the abyss. He quickly removed his clothes, his own arousal growing as Caroline desperately reached for him and pulled him down to grace her lips with a kiss once again.

Caroline linked her hands around Damon's neck, her fingers threading into the curls of hair at the nape of his neck, being rewarded with an onslaught of moans into her mouth as she tugged at the soft strands of hair. Her tongue duelled ferociously with his, her body possessed with an animalistic charm as she yearned for him more and more. She couldn't deny it anymore, she had been trying to block him from her mind all week but now he filled it and her body ached for him to ravish her once again. Caroline reached down and snaked her hand around his throbbing member, slowly pumping her hand up and down his thick shaft. She gasped as he returned the favour, his fingers parting her soaking folds to circle her aching clit, oh and how it ached, pleaded and begged for his touch, only an ache that could possibly be satisfied by him.

Damon moaned predatorily against her sumptuous lips, his hips moving to thrust through her talented hand, moaning louder as her thumb danced over the tip of him, coating it in his wetness. He teased her clit some more, taking it between his thumb and forefinger and rolling and pinching it, instantly being rewarded by her pleasurable moans. He watched avidly as she violently bucked her hips to him, gesturing for him to fill her. He obliged, his thumbs spreading her to his liking before plunging and devouring her delectable core with his full length, every inch burying inside her searing heat. He gripped her hips bruisingly as he slammed in and out of her like his life depended on it, pulling to the brink only to choke her with all he had.

Caroline's back slid against the blood coated floor, her porcelain skin smearing red as her friends blood licked against their bodies and matted in her golden locks. Two halves of one concept was coming together, death could be brutal and ungodly, its remnants washing over them as they fucked. But, death could be alluring and seductive; Damon was proof of that, as Caroline allowed his un-dead length to pound her relentlessly. She arched her back as Damon pulled her up, her legs wrapping around his waist, her chest slapped against his, as his hands smeared tightly over her blood stained back. She was nearly her climax but had become lost in the darkness with him, the fulfilling feel of him inside of her making her want to be as one with him forever.

Damon buried his face into the curve of her neck, the alluring scent of the blood that tangled in her hair making his fangs ache for a delicious taste of her. His hips thrust hard and fast, his cock filling her with deep strokes, building them both, quickly. Just as her body convulsed in bliss Damon sank his fangs into her succulent neck, her cries of pleasure and pain bringing him to the edge, his load filling her as he drank hers. Blood spewed down her back, his hands smearing and mixing it into her already tainted skin, as moans gurgled from both of their throats. His eyes flickered gratifyingly, her divine sweetness rolling and swirling against his awaiting tongue before soothing his dry throat and igniting his body in another state of bliss, ascending them both to a higher plain.

Caroline moaned terrifically, the tingling feel of her orgasm mixed with the searing ache in her neck overwhelming her. Her back arched deeper as the warm feel of her seeping blood ran over red painted skin. She had never felt such ecstasy, never felt so connected to someone, never been so seduced by death.

Several minutes later, Damon stood, a smug expression gracing his features as he peered down at Caroline. He had intended to punish her but she had been so willing and susceptible to his touch that he hadn't felt the need to. Killing her friend and controlling her mind to fuck him next to her corpse was punishing enough. He loved that he held such control over her, he could make her lose herself so easily and he relished in it.

"**I have something for you but..."**

Caroline cut him off with her squeal as she bounded to her feet. **"What is it?"**

"**You can only have it if you have done what I asked you to".**

Caroline sighed **"but".**

"**No buts"** Damon's features took on a serious look.

"**I tried, but, it's Elena, she is only interested in Stefan"** Caroline folded her arms in front of her chest and jutted out her hip in annoyance.

"**Elena, Stefan and Bonnie"** Caroline's voice imitated a child's and dripped with jealousy **"Are having dinner tonight, but did I get an invite, no"** she pouted.

Damon grasped the bag he had discarded on the floor with his clothes and pulled a gold scarf from within it. He tied it delicately around Caroline's neck, the green and chocolate brown threads glistening as the sunlight caught them. He had watched Caroline walk past _Lizzie's _everyday and admire the scarf on the mannequin, it was expensive but beautiful. He didn't really know why he had splashed out on the gift for her but her instant smile and adoration of it made it feel worth it.

"**I guess we will just have to crash the party, won't we" **he smirked as he let his hands fall from the scarf and placed a light kiss upon her smiling lips. **"Go take another shower and I'll get rid of the body".**

* * *

><p><strong>Now, I'm aware that some of you will think that was sick and I'm not denying it is twisted, but that's what happens when you have to write from the perspective of a psychopath. Enjoy the rest of the week, TVD tonight ;) Please review.<strong>


	9. Don't Play With Your Food

**Thanks for all your support with the last chapter! Another update within a few days, you guys are very lucky! This chapter is similar to the show yet very different at the same time. Let's go join them for dinner, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>An icy shiver crawled down Caroline's spine as Damon planted his hand on the small of her back, lightly pushing her reluctant form up the stairs to the porch of the Gilbert residence. Her hands shook with nerves as she held a container; carrying a white chocolate cheesecake that Damon had expertly made, out in front of her.<p>

"**Stop shaking and look happy"** Damon gently rolled his fingertips over the delicate skin of her back, feeling her flutter under his skilful touch. He couldn't see her face but he knew her eyes had fallen shut; they always did given the slightest amount of pleasure from him.

"**Easy...for you to say"** her words came out breathy and broken as his fingers continued to dance over her back, her teeth jutting out to graze over her lower lip, desperately attempting to stifle a moan.

Damon smirked, pleased with the effect he could so easily obtain from her, his toy was well worth any aggravation she caused him, he thought.

"**And for God's sake, let me do the talking"** he whispered darkly in her ear, his smirk growing wider as her heart rate elevated for a second, the sound ringing delightfully in his ears as his breath fanned against hers.

_Ding Dong _The sound made Caroline instantly straighten up and she swallowed thickly in an attempt to regain her composure.

"**Elena, Hi!"** Caroline beamed **"Bonnie mentioned you were having dinner so we thought we would bring desert. Here"** she shoved the container into Elena's hands and stepped into the house. **"It's White Chocolate Cheesecake, Damon made it, oh, that's Damon by the way"** Caroline continued to ramble, her heart beating tenfold. **"You don't mind do you?"** she quirked a brow and flashed an innocent but persuasive grin.

Damon gave a quick roll of his eyes as he heard the babble coming from Caroline's mouth, the girl just didn't listen. Did she ever shut up? Apart from when he gagged her_?_ His thoughts quickly ran over how they had spent the evening as they'd waited for the cheesecake to set, a slight smirk plastering off the corners of his lips.

"**Hello, brother"** Damon smirked as Stefan quickly came to stand next to Elena.

"**What are you doing here, Damon?"** Stefan barked, gritting his teeth together as he stared angrily at his older brother.

"**Waiting for Elena to invite me in"** Damon shot him a smug smirk and turned his attention back to Elena.

"**He can't stay"** Stefan glanced to Elena whose attention was flitting between the two Salvatore's.

"**Hang on. Brother?"** Elena's features contorted with slight confusion, Stefan had mentioned he had a brother but had never divulged that he lived here, in Mystic Falls, with him. Or that he was the mystery guy dating Caroline.

"**Yea, he was just leaving, maybe another time, Damon"**

Elena creased her forehead and looked at Stefan, bemused "You're being rude" she mouthed to him before turning back to Damon and smiling warmly.

"**Come on in"**

"**Thank you, Elena"** Damon stepped passed the threshold, winking at his baby brother teasingly.

"**You have a lovely home, Elena"** he showered her with compliments, maintaining his intense gaze on her, his luscious lips adorned with a magnificent smile.

Caroline tusked and flung her arms to her sides as she heard the niceties roll from Damon's lips. He never complimented her like that, a sad expression weaved its way onto her face and she wandered off into the kitchen. She should have known he liked Elena; he was just using her to get to Elena. Gilbert Journals my ass she thought to herself.

"**Are you ok?"** Bonnie asked, coming to stand next to her in the kitchen.

"**I'm fine, Bonnie, why wouldn't I be?"** Caroline forced a smile onto her face but the tone occupying her voice didn't match her expression. **"It's always Elena"** she muttered under her breath and wandered back into the lounge to join Damon.

"**I told you to let me do the talking"** he shot her a deathly stare as she took a seat next to him, angered that she couldn't follow the simplest of instructions.

"**I'm sorry, I panicked, I ramble when I get flustered"** she said quietly before they turned their attention back to the others. Bonnie was laying out board games on the table as Elena sauntered into the lounge, balancing bowls of the cheesecake, Damon had made, in her hands.

"**Ok, first game is Articulate. It's pretty simple; you just have to use words to describe the things on the cards. So if you land on action and the action on the card is running. Then you will say things like 100 metres, what you would do if someone chased you. Etc, to the other people or person on your team. Ok, who wants to be on whose team? "** Bonnie explained the game and looked around for someone to respond to her question.

"**I'll go with Elena"** Damon interjected, an enticing smile curling onto his sumptuous lips as he glanced over at Elena.

Caroline stiffened and her hands clenched into fists as Damon chose Elena over her, her nails digging into her palms as she attempted to hold back a retort.

"**I'll go with Stefan. Bonnie too"** she flashed him a smug smile as she pushed off of the armchair to sit next to Stefan. If he was going to try and make her jealous then she would do the same to him, she could play games just as well as he could.

* * *

><p><strong>You were so good, I'm glad I picked to go on your team"<strong> Caroline batted her thick lashes as she flattered Stefan, raising her voice loud enough so that Damon would hear from the kitchen. She had watched his face contort in anger as she had placed her hand on Stefan's knee each time they gained a point over their rivals, and she had stepped up her show of affection each time Damon complimented Elena on her intelligence, her cute expressions and so on. She hated that he could enthral her with such jealousy, she was his, so why didn't he act like he was hers? The thought revolved around her mind and see continued to cast her flirtatious advances.

"**Damon hates to lose; I doubt he is best impressed."** Stefan chuckled, before his facial expression suddenly shifted, catching a glimpse of the scarf tied delicately around Caroline's neck.

"**That's a lovely scarf"**

"**Thanks"** she beamed **"Damon bought it for me"**

"**Can I see it?"** he asked, his hand playing with the ends of the silky material.

"**No"** Caroline abruptly barked, slightly confused at the word that had rolled effortlessly from her lips.

"**Why not?"** Stefan arched a curious brow.

"**I just, I can't take it off"** she frowned slightly, not sure why she was denying him such a simple request, but something in her prevented her from carrying it out.

Damon was in the kitchen, helpfully drying dishes with Elena although he had ulterior motives.

"**I heard about the Founders party, your family's artefacts are going to be on display, right?"** he pried for information about the Gilbert Journals.

"**That's right"** she smiled **"Keen historian, like Stefan, I see"**

"**I dabble"** he smirked, handing her a plate to place back into the cupboard.

"**If I'm honest, I don't really want a family heirloom on display"** Elena glanced down, her mind consumed with memories of her parents.

"**I'm sorry for you loss"** he placed his hand on hers.

"**I'm sorry for yours too"** she peered up at him from under her thick raven lashes.

"**Excuse me?"** Damon arched a curious brow

"**Katherine. Stefan told me about her, I know she meant a lot to you"**

"**Yea, well Stefan should learn to keep his mouth shut" **he handed her another plate, his gaze fleeting.

"**I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."**

"**Its fine"** he flashed her a charming smile and tried to revert the conversation back to the Founders Party.

"**What artefacts are going to be on display?"** he probed.

"**Just a pocket watch, it belonged to John Gilbert"** she smiled, slightly flattered that he was taking such an interest.

"**None of his journals?"** his features took on a surprised look **"I find the thoughts of the founding families fascinating, myself. I've always kept a journal, it would be great to have a peek into what people really thought back then"** he lied through his ivories. Elena seemed exactly the kind of girl who would keep a diary and he was intentionally luring her into a false sense of security, hoping that she would hand over John's journals so he could scan for any information on the tomb, on Katherine. Damon knew that John had been in love with Pearl, a friend of Katherine's and a vampire. He wondered if like him, John had gone to any lengths to protect the one he loved or yearned to free her and welcome her back into his arms. Damon had Emily to fall back on if the journals held no such information but the last thing he wanted to do was rely on a witch and an old crystal, he could never truly trust anyone but himself, not even his own brother.

"**No, they're tucked away with my parents stuff"** Elena looked down once again as the word parents spilled from her opulent lips.

Damon smiled sympathetically but his attention was quickly interrupted by the irritating sound of Caroline's obvious flirting with his baby brother. His ears perked as he honed in on their conversation, a smirk curling onto his icy lips as he heard Stefan's pathetic attempt to compel Caroline into taking off her scarf. He hopped off of the kitchen stool and strolled casually into the lounge.

"**Having fun?"** he flashed both Caroline and Stefan a smug smile.

"**I was just admiring the scarf you bought Caroline, how generous of you, brother"**

"**hmmm"** Damon pursed his lips into a thin line **"Beautiful isn't it, just like this one"** he sat next to Caroline and snaked his hand around the nape of her neck, tightening his grip to show his obvious frustration and displeasure at her advances on his brother.

"**I was just asking if I could see it"** Stefan glared at him.

"**Wouldn't want to ruin such fine silk with your grubby hands, brother"** he shot him a false smile and peered down at Caroline. What his brother had failed to realise, was that there was an art to compelling Caroline, simple compulsion never had the desired effect on one as stubborn as Caroline. No, he had to lure her body into a heightened state of pleasure, one where he mind gave out and her body took over, he thought as his fingers started to trail lightly down the nape of her neck and lace against her delicate spine.

"**Why don't you go and help Elena with the rest of the dishes"** he smiled.

"**I don't do dishes"** Caroline shot him a glare, displeased that he had spent the evening ignoring her and cavorting with Elena.

"**For me?"** he increased the intensity of his gaze.

"**Erm, no!"** she resisted his advances to compel her and he watched as Stefan held back a laugh.

"**Go and help Elena with the dishes"** his voice took on an air of authority as his fingers danced tenderly over her back, a smile creeping onto his lips as he watched her eyes become like saucers and her heart beat race, his touch having the desired effect.

"**I'm going to go help Elena with the dishes"** Caroline smiled brightly and hopped off of the sofa, sauntering into the Kitchen.

"**She isn't a puppet Damon"** Stefan retorted angrily, having fully witnessed his brother's control over Caroline** "You can play with her strings when you feel like it"**

"**You see brother, that's where you're wrong. I can pluck at her all I want and I plan on continuing to do so, over and over and over again"** Damon said in a song sing voice as he pushed off of the chair and wandered over to the kitchen.

"**Elena, could I use your bathroom?"** he smiled charmingly, his eyes not missing the sigh that departed Caroline's lips, she was clearly enraged at how he was playing niceties with Elena, but what she failed to realise was that this wasn't about her or Elena, but something that actually mattered to him. Freeing Katherine, the woman he loved and had pinned for, for over a century.

"**Just upstairs on the left"** she grinned.

* * *

><p>Damon strolled into Elena's bedroom a smirk gracing his lips as he feasted on the interior. He began to sift through her belongings in search of the Gilbert Journals, she must have them buried around here somewhere, he thought. Suddenly he came across her own journal, neatly tucked behind a picture frame of her parents. He smiled, the girl had heart. Damon ran his finger over the leather bound diary and lightly pulled at the strings that fastened it together, his fingers lacing over the crisp pages as he read section after section. "I met a boy, we talked, it was epic" he scoffed as his eyes scanned the words, <strong>"Please"<strong> he said out loud, **"Stefan isn't capable of being epic".**

"**What are you doing?"** Caroline leaned against the door frame, her face taking on another jealous expression as she saw Elena's underwear draw open.

"**I'm looking for the old Gilbert Journals"** he said nonchalantly.

"**Well, I don't think you will find them in her underwear draw"** she harshly bit her lip and crossed her arms defensively in front of her chest. **"You know, it would be nice if you actually paid me a bit of attention rather than sifting through Elena's stuff for some stupid, old journals"** she somewhat regretted the words as soon as they left her lips, Damon's face shifting into an angry expression.

Damon turned back to Elena's journal and quickly closed it, curling his finger to beckon Caroline to his side, unable to look at her.

"**If you want me, you come here"** she stood her ground having grown tired of being pushed around if all he was going to do was shower Elena with compliments and put some tatty journals before her.

"**Come. Here. Now"** his voice grew stern.

"**No"** Caroline retorted just as dominantly.

Damon quickly looked up, veins beginning to cascade under his cerulean eyes as his anger bubbled to the surface. She drove him crazy, absolutely infuriated him and he wasn't sure why. She wasn't important to him, merely just a pawn in his plan to free Katherine, so why could she get under his skin and make it crawl with rage?

Caroline swallowed thickly as his face began to change in front of her. Her teeth sank harder into her lip and her heart began to pound violently beneath her chest. She wanted to stand her ground, teach him a listen for treating her so badly but she knew if she disobeyed him any longer she would most likely be dead on Elena's bedroom floor. She fiddled nervously with her fingers and cautiously walked over to him.

"**I'm sorry"** the words instantly rolled from her lips as she met him. **"I just, I'm so good to you, I'd do anything for you and you're so mean to me all the time"** she looked down, tears springing to her eyes.

Damon lifted her chin, his veins fading. He sighed exasperatedly as he watched the fragile mess in front of him. It was pathetic really, he thought to himself, but he wanted to keep her around for a little longer and if he was going to do that, she needed to stop talking to him like that, or one day he would lose his temper and she would be dead in seconds, simple as.

"**You need to stop this"** Damon said sternly, countering the command in his voice with a soft caress of her check.

"**Stop what?"** she glanced up at him.

It irritated him that she was asking questions, nothing was ever easy with Caroline.

"**Stop this, jealous needy thing, it's unattractive"** he said bluntly, watching her face dwindle into sadness as his words hit her.

"**If I wanted Elena, I'd have her"** he put it simply.

Was this his way of telling her that he wanted her and only her? The thought buzzed around Caroline's mind and she found herself wanting to kiss him.

Damon watched as Caroline's eyes darted from his gaze to his lips, her own lips puckering as they yearned to kiss him. His tongue crept from his mouth to wet his lips and he leaned forward to indulge her, his lips pressing softly against hers, capturing her in a tender kiss.

Something was different, she instantly thought. Damon had never kissed her like this, he was usually rough and hungry but this was gentle and tender and she sort of liked it. A faint blush powdered her porcelain cheeks as he continued to kiss her, her heart beating a little faster as he smoothed his icy lips over her jaw to her neck. Her head fell back a little and she felt herself almost melt under his soft, gentle touch, his lips feeling like velvet against her silky skin.

Suddenly Damon pulled away and grabbed hold of her hand. **"Time to go"** he said in a whisper just as Elena reached the top of the stairs.

"**I was wondering where you two go to?" **

"**Sorry, I got lost"** Damon spoke, his voice dripping with charm.

"**And ended up in my bedroom"** she laughed, raising her eyebrows to Caroline who was clearly flustered, a pink tinge sweeping across her cheeks.

"**I've never been one for directions. I thought you said up the stairs on the right, not on the left"** he smiled and lightly tugged on Caroline's hand, walking to brush past Elena.

"Sorry" Caroline mouthed to Elena, who shook her head smiling.

"**We're going to get going now, it's getting late"** Damon peered up as Elena reached the bottom of the stairs.

"**Thank you for your hospitality, Elena"** he flashed her another dazzling smile and felt Caroline squeeze his hand in resentment of that smile.

"**Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow, Caroline"** Elena smiled and waved them off, peering over her shoulder as Stefan came to stand beside her.

"**You need to watch out for her"** he spoke concerned.

"**He's your brother, Stefan, how bad can he be?" **

"**I mean it Elena, get her to stay away from him, he isn't good for her, Damon is nothing but trouble"** Stefan retorted and Damon's ears perked at the sound of his own name. Trouble, Damon thought, a smirk gracing his lips. His brother had no idea...

* * *

><p><strong>I hope it didn't disappoint as a lot of you seemed excited about Damon and Caroline crashing the dinner party. Please review.<strong>

**I'll see you next chapter for some Founders Party fun!**


	10. Possession Obsession

**Over 200 reviews in less than 10 chapters, thank you guys so much, I'm so happy that you're enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing it. We are picking up about a week after where we left off. Like the last chapter, some bits are the same as the show and there are a few familiar lines but it is also very different. I took into account something **_**Starzee **_**said in her review and added it to the chapter. This is a pretty long chapter but I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Damon was casually sprawled across Caroline's bed, his head propped up by a pillow as his eyes flitted from the book perched upon his chest to Caroline admiring her form in front of a full length mirror. He recoiled slightly as he feasted on the sun yellow dress that clung to her petite frame, rolling his eyes as he drank in the sight of her bright features. She obviously liked the dress but he wouldn't be seen dead with her in that.<p>

"**What do you think?"** she peered at him through the mirror.

"**It's ugly."** he said nonchalantly, returning his attention to the book, his fingers lacing lightly over the page as he scanned it.

"**Well, I like it."** she smiled, smoothing her hands over the material of the dress.

"**I'm not coming with you if you're wearing that dress."** he spoke in a sing song voice, his words echoing a displeased tone.

"**You aren't coming with me, anyway"** Caroline retorted, examining her reflection in the mirror.

"**What do you mean I'm not coming with you?"** his brows furrowed in dismay and he peeked up from behind his book to lock eyes with her **"It's very important I be there"**

"**My mum will be there, so you can't come."**

"**Your mum and I are tight."** he said with a smirk.

"**Please don't use my mum and tight in the same sentence."** her sumptuous lips curled in disgust and she shuddered at the thought of him being buddies with her mum.

Damon stifled a laugh and his eyes wandered over her fragile form. He didn't want to compel her, he was tired of having to distort her way of thinking in order to get what he wanted, and he wished she would just do what he said.

"**If you let me come, I'll do anything you want."** he decided to sweeten the deal for her.

"**Anything?"** Caroline arched a curious brow, sucking her lower lip into her mouth as she thought over his offer.

"Anything" he did the eye thing, a smirk plastering off the corner of his mouth.

"**Dance with me."** she smiled brightly, her teeth grazing her lip as she beamed excitedly.

"**I don't do dancing."**

"**But, you said anything."** she whined and pouted disappointedly.

Damon rolled his eyes, for some reason unbeknown to him, he hated to disappoint her. Caroline was only fun when she was happy, not annoyingly happy though, he thought to himself, not the kind where she didn't shut up talking, but, the kind when she seemed genuinely happy to be in his company, the kind when she moaned his name and her body ebbed with pleasure. Admittedly, slapping her around could be fun too, but he had grown to dislike the furrow of her brow, the sadness in her eyes and the arch of her lip when it quivered. A happy Caroline was an easy Caroline and easy is what he needed if he was going to accomplish his goal of setting Katherine free.

"**Ok, one dance."** his eyes returned to the book **"But not if you're wearing that dress."** he repeated himself, a smug expression encompassing his face as she peeled the dress from her body and wandered over to her closet to browse for an alternative.

"**What's so special about this Bella girl? Edward's so whipped."** he frowned, commentating on The Twilight Saga book he had been reading whilst convincing Caroline to take him to the Founders Party.

"**He's not whipped, he is romantic and you gotta read the first book first, it won't make sense otherwise."** she giggled and slipped into a powder blue dress that complimented her fair skin and her icy blue eyes.

"**How come you don't sparkle?"** she asked curiously as she eyed her reflection.

"**Because I live in the real world where vampires burn in the sun."** he retorted, clearly irritated by the garbage being spun to teenagers in this day and age.

"**Yea, but you go in the sun."** she said smugly, narrowing her eyes at him for an explanation.

"**I have a ring, it protects Me."** he wiggled his fingers and flashed her a fleeting look.

"**Why do you hate Stefan so much?"** she probed, hoping he would indulge her since he had answered her last question.

"**Long story, stop with the questions."** he shot her a stern glance, his voice laced with authority.

Caroline's eyes danced with intrigued, a fleck of sadness wallowing in them as she glanced over the bite marks on her body, her dainty fingers lightly tracing the pattern of his teeth, the sorrowing arch of her lip that he had grown to dislike, displaying on her face.

"**Will these bites turn me into a vampire?"** she ignored his plea for her to stop questioning him, partly wanting to see how far she could push him and out of general curiosity.

Damon rolled his eyes, annoyed that she continued to pry despite him asking her not to, she never did as she was told**. "It's more complicated than that, you'd have to feed on my blood and die then feed on a human, it's a whole ordeal."** He indulged her in an attempt to shut her up, flattening the book on his chest as he casually rolled off the details of his kind. **"This book by the way, has it all wrong."** he tossed it aside and grabbed her by the waist, a smirk crawling onto his lips as he pulled her onto the bed, his strong form hovering delicately over her.

Caroline let out a small laugh as she hit the bed, her head sinking back into the pillow as she resigned to him. She peered up at him adoringly as he gently stroked his fingers over her face, her eyes fluttering with bliss, the slightest touch from him causing her body to tingle all over. A breathy gasp escaped Caroline's lips as Damon planted tender kisses over her cheek, her porcelain skin instantly powdering with a light blush. He could be so gentle and delicate yet so monstrous and evil, but, she embraced these moments and basked in them, never quite sure when he would shower her with another. **"You can be so sweet sometimes."** her voice was soft and dripped with lust as his lips trailed beautifully over her silky skin, his kiss feeling like velvet, the rare affectionate touch setting her body alight under his icy lips. **"Yes I can." **he replied in a voice just as soft as her own and it made her shiver with delight, her eyes falling shut as his lips claimed her neck in tiny loving kisses before following the trail back up to her lips. **"Are you going to kill me?"** she asked, seemingly resigned to her impending fate. **"Yes. But not yet."** he planted a single kiss upon her heated lips, having already planned her fate in his mind.

* * *

><p>Damon and Caroline walked arm in arm through the grand doors of the Lockwood mansion, people turning and instantly gawking at Damon's exquisite appearance. His opulent lips curled in a smug smirk as peeping eyes burned into him.<p>

Caroline swallowed thickly, a nervous lump developing in the crevasse of her throat as they strolled past the vultures of Mystic Falls. She tried to breathe calmly but with each breath she took it felt as though her powder blue dress grew tighter, hugging her delicate features to the point of death. Coupled with the choking matching scarf and suffocating white shrug that Damon had insisted on her wearing, made her feel as though she would pass out from nerves. **"Just smile and wave."** he tightened his grip of her wrist as a warning.

"**Your mother isn't about to publically kill you."** Caroline spat and inclined her head to the side, a tinge of sadness sweeping across her face as he embraced the attention, no eyes on her except her mothers. Damon hadn't a care in the world for her, she thought to herself.

"**Be nice, she's your mother, show her some respect."** he snapped, and Caroline whimpered as his grasp grew tortuously tight, parents were obviously not a good topic for him she thought.

Caroline sighed and plastered a false smile on her face as they made their way into the main hall, catching sight of Stefan and Elena in an adjoining room that was filled with the Founding Family's historical legacy.

"**Let's go say hi."** Caroline smiled and tugged on his arm.

"**Let's not."** he didn't even bother to return her gaze, his eyes firmly fixed on Elena.

"**Can't you just get over your hatred of Stefan, for me? I want to mingle."** she whined, her breath instantly hitching in her throat as he flashed her a deathly stare, warning her to watch her mouth.

"**Dance with me?"** Caroline quickly attempted to lighten the mood, her lips adorning an innocent and loving smile, her eyes twinkling with lust for him.

"**No."** he said bluntly, returning his attention back to the room that held the family heirlooms.

"**But you said..."**

"**I lied."** Damon cut her off.

"**You would if it was Elena."** she mumbled under her breath and began to walk away from him.

"**Caroline!"** he snaked his hand around her wrist and attempted to yank her back to him, his anger now on full display at her childish behaviour.

"**Let go of me Damon, wouldn't want to make a scene."** she whispered and shrugged out of his deathly clutches "I'll go see if Stefan wants to dance" she shot him an evil glare and knew she would regret it later.

* * *

><p>Damon learned against the door to the grand hall, watching as Caroline floated effortlessly around the dance floor with his baby brother. She was so graceful and elegant and he resented Stefan's hands smothering her gorgeous frame. He narrowed his eyes in anger as he watched them, watching Stefan parade her around the dance floor song after song, everyone seeming to admire their fluid steps. Damon bit his lip, rage riling inside of him as he continued to stare at them, his gaze unmoving, refusing to even blink. He couldn't fathom why he was so angry, he was supposed to be here to retrieve the crystal that would ultimately unlock the tomb and unite him with his one true love, yet here he was, enraged that his toy was receiving attention from someone other than him, and even worse, from Stefan. What the fuck was wrong with him? The thought collided around his mind. Damon Salvatore does not do jealousy; it hummed in his head before a low growl departed his lips. He pushed off of the door frame and plucked a champagne flute from one of the numerous trays circling the room, downing it in one before he reached the adoring pair on the dance floor.<p>

"**Mind if I butt in?"** Damon skilfully snatched Caroline from his brother's grip and pulled her into his arms.

"**Not at all, she's your date."** Stefan stepped back before wandering back over to a waiting Elena.

"**What are you doing, Stefan?"** Elena asked curiously, knowing he was up to something.

"**Trust me."** he smiled at her and they watched as Damon and Caroline graced the dance floor with talented steps.

"**I thought you didn't do dancing."** Caroline said sarcastically as Damon wrapped his arms around her in a claiming manner.

"**Yea, well you looked miserable, couldn't have that, could we?"** he smirked as they waltzed, his body pressed delicately to hers, his hand resting snugly on the small of her back.

Caroline smiled, her teeth peeking through her glossed ruby lips, knowing she had won this battle. She stared into his icy blue eyes, finding something she had never seen before as he peered at her adoringly, pleased to have her in his arms for the world to see. He just didn't like the fact that she was with his brother, he tried to convince himself before planting a small kiss on her lips, and gracefully leading her around the room until the song came to an end.

* * *

><p>Caroline strolled in the ladies powder room, her shoulders stiffening slightly as she saw Elena touching up her make-up. She quickly pulled her shrug high around her neck, paranoia settling in the pit of her stomach as Elena stared at her through the mirror.<p>

"**You and Damon look like you are having fun."** Elena smiled as she place her lip gloss back in her purse

"**Yea. Sorry about stealing Stefan for a dance."**

"**It's fine Caroline." **

Caroline cautiously walked over to the marble counter, a sigh escaping her lips as she studied her reflection in the mirror. Elena was a picture of beauty and Caroline had always felt inadequate when standing next to her.

"**Are you ok, Caroline?"** Elena said reluctantly, her eyes locked with Caroline's as she glanced into the mirror.

"**I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"**

"**I don't know, it's just Stefan keeps telling me that Damon is trouble and that you should be careful and to be honest, Bonnie and I haven't seen much of you since you met him."**

Caroline leaned forward and rubbed the pads of her fingers under her eyes, wiping away a slight smudge of her mascara.

"**What so you can spend every waking minute with Stefan but as soon as I do it there's a problem?"** Caroline raised a brow with challenging intent.

"**No, Caroline, that's not what I meant; it's just...What is that?"** Elena quickly changed the conversation as Caroline's shrug slipped down her shoulder revealing a vicious bite mark.

She tugged at Caroline's shrug to get a closer look, her eyes widening with disgust as she drank in the abusive bruises that littered her friends' body.

"**Is that a bite mark?"**

"**It's nothing."** Caroline urgently pulled away and frantically rearranged her shrug, her heart pounding rapidly in her chest. He is going to kill me; he is going to kill me, the thought revolved endlessly around her head as Elena pried on the subject.

"**Caroline, that is NOT nothing."** Elena peeled back her shrug once again, concern consuming her features.

"**Just leave it, Elena."** Caroline was becoming frustrated and flustered as Elena continued to pick at her outfit.

"**If Damon is hurting you, you have to tell me."**

"**He just likes to get a bit kinky."** she flashed her most convincing smile but it did nothing to deter Elena.

"**That's not kinky, Caroline, that's abuse."** Worry flashed in her eyes as she looked at her friend.

"**No, Elena, just because I got the better brother and you got stuck with the boring one."** Caroline retorted spitefully and quickly exited the powder room, her breathing erratic as fear ebbed through her body, she needed to get out of here, now!

* * *

><p>Damon stood at the edge of the marquee, sipping a small glass of champagne as his eyes wandered the dancing guests. Suddenly he was violently pushed forward, his teeth clashing against the glass as he stumbled.<p>

"**There is something seriously wrong with you."** Elena attacked him with a string of insults, her spiteful tongue cutting him like a knife.

"**Excuse me?"** He turned to face her, his features contorting in anger at her violent outburst. Who the fuck did she think she was?

"**There are bite marks all over Caroline"**

"**Some girls like it rough, I see you're not one of them"** he smirked and quirked a brow.

"**You are sick in the head, you need help"**

"**I'd watch your mouth if I were you, some people aren't so forgiving**" Damon took a casual sip of his champagne.

Elena's mouth gapped as he had the audacity to deny his wrong doing. She pushed him again and pointed her finger in his face.

"**Stay away from Caroline"**

"**Or what?"** he stepped closer to her, intentionally trying to intimidate her. **"Push me again and you will have no hands left" **he whispered in her ear before feeling a hand harshly grip his shoulder.

"**Ah, Stefan, just in time to save the day"** he mocked his brothers heroic qualities and barged past them both.

"**You have to do something, Stefan"** Elena said in a state of panic.

"**I already have"** Stefan replied, draping his arm around Elena as he watched Damon strut angrily through the Lockwood Mansion.

Damon was fuming as he marched through the main hall and out to the grand foyer. His gums began to ache as his fangs threatened to pierce them, craving to rip into Caroline's neck and drain her dry. His eyes ebbed with rage, a red glow dancing within them like a flickering flame. How could he be so stupid to let how out of his sight? The thought revolved around his mind and he cursed himself for having grown slightly attached to her. This was her plan all along, fool me into playing the nice guy then stab me in the back when I wasn't looking. A voice echoed in his mind, driving him to the brink of insanity as his anger bubbled over the surface.

"**Where do you think you're going?"** his eyes shot to Caroline who was about to slip out of the front door.

"**I-I just needed some fresh air"** she smiled warmly, her heart pumping profusely beneath her chest and she prayed he couldn't hear it.

Damon casually strolled over to her, eyeing her as a predator would its prey.

"**Really?"** he leaned into her, his lips brushing against her ear, the soft touch making her skin prickle with goosebumps. **"Because everything about you says otherwise"** his voice was menacing and her eyes widened like saucers. He knew, she gulped and desperately tried not to panic, her palms becoming sweaty and her breathing ragged.

Damon roughly gripped the top of her arm and yanked her away from the entrance, dragging her forcefully through the deserted foyer and up the magnificent staircase.

"**Damon, you're hurting me"** she winced as she hurried behind him, feeling his grip tighten at her protest.

"**Good"** he said bluntly, his voice dripping in a sinister tone.

Damon gently knocked on the door to the powder room, his ears perking to hear any response. A devilish grin curled onto his splendid lips as silence maintained and he quickly opened the door and violently shoved Caroline inside.

Caroline gasped, her voice cracking with a helpless whimper as she stumbled forward, her hands latching onto the marble counter to keep her upright. She quickly glanced in the mirror, tears springing to her eyes as she watched him lock the door and turn to face her. His face was void of any emotion other than anger and her lip trembled in fear or what he may do to her. Caroline's nail scratched against the marble, her eyes filled with terror as he slowly walked over to her, sliding his arm around her stomach and pressing on it roughly so that her back slapped against him. Her breath instantly hitched in her throat as he delicately swept her hair away from her neck, his finger lacing up and down her milky skin making it tingle and shiver at the same time. He was going to kill her, she could feel it but all she could do was stand there, frozen and watch him silently, through the reflection in the mirror in front of them.

"**I'm sorry, I didn't mean for her to see, it was an accident and I got flustered"** Caroline rambled as her eyes welled with tears, her voice breaking with emotion.

"**You make me crazy, you know that?"** he inhaled her heavenly scent, his lips lingering dangerously close to her tempting neck.

"**Please don't kill me"** she sobbed, a tear trickling fluently down her rosy cheek.

"**I have bigger plans for you"** he tilted her head to the side and planted a trail of tender kisses along her shoulder, Caroline's eyes rolling back in her head as she relaxed and embraced his terrific touch.

Damon lured her into a false sense of security, his sensual lips paying her close attention as though she was a rare antique that needed to be touched delicately but showered with affection. His eyes flicked to their reflection in the mirror, a smirk smearing onto his reddened lips as he watched her face contort in ecstasy. If there was one thing he loved about Caroline it was that she was so responsive to touch. He could have her eating out of his hands with a single kiss, her body melting and resigning to him with a solitary caress, her resolve crumbling as soon as he brushed against her damp heat or his excitement pressed against her. She was delightful and he enjoyed her so very much when she was like this.

As soon as he was satisfied that he had her, his touch turned rough. He harshly yanked her shrug from her body and violently hoisted her dress up around her waist, ripping her underwear off in one swift movement. He smirked as she gasped and watched her eyes flutter with lust and confusion at the sudden change in sensation. Damon forcefully pushed her forward, bending her over the marble counter and he slipped his hands between her legs and eagerly pried them open.

Caroline grabbed hold of the counter, her begging eyes watching his every move through their reflection in the mirror. She ached for him in ways she couldn't explain yet something inside of her was still unsure whether to trust him or not, would he fuck her and kill her? The thought hummed in her mind but was overtaken by a more prominent humming between her legs. She willingly parted her thighs, yearning for his hand to rub against her heated core, his touch like no other. A drowsy moan slipped from her ruby lips as he indulged her desire, his fingers skilfully parting her slick folds, spreading her sweet nectar up and down her aching slit before circling his talented fingers over her hungered nub. A pleasure filled gasp echoed from deep within her throat as the pads of his fingers worked her, her legs spreading wider to give him better access, her body completely under his spell. She didn't know how he did it but his touch was magical and he body begged for more every single time.

Damon watched her face contort with bliss as his fingers glided over her aching clit, feeling it throb under his dexterous touch. She was completely his and he craved to make her beg for him, beg to be punished by the intrusion of his thick, hard cock. Oh and how he would ravish her! As soon as those words departed her lips he would destroy her from the inside out. The thought collided delightfully around his mind and he stiffened in his trousers in hunger for it. Damon showered her with kisses, being rewarded over and over with moans, each louder than the last as his velvety lips smoothed over her silken skin and his fingers plunged into her soaking core. He curled them to fit her perfected shape, delving them in and out of her delectable heat, his tongue swelling for a taste of her sweet juices. He quickly pulled his fingers from her dripping centre and brought them to his lips, glossing them with her succulent lipstick before glazing his tongue over them, his senses instantly igniting from her divine taste. She tasted almost as good as blood, he knew this already but each indulgence never failed to surprise him and enthral his body with a predatory want and need.

"**Damon."** Caroline moaned in annoyance, feeling the gap in her core, wanting so desperately for it to be filled.

"**Beg!"** he demanded as he sucked on his fingers.

"**Please Damon, I want you, I need you inside of me."** the words rolled effortlessly from her glorious lips and he watched her pleading features dissolve into need as he eyed their reflection.

Damon didn't need much persuasion. He frantically unzipped his trousers and pulled his throbbing member free, bending Caroline flat against the marble counter so that her ass angled up to him. He gave it a quick slap and felt her body jerk wonderfully under his rough caress, his cock twitching from her reaction. He repeated the action, only this time harder, wanting to hear the joyous sound of her whimpers, and he got what he wanted, a wince instantly floating past her delicious lips as he slapped her ass, feeling the sting radiate through his strong hand. She was absolutely divine and he was unable to deny himself the pleasure of filling her, any longer. Damon tangle his hand in her golden locks, holding her still as he violently thrust into her welcoming slit, her juices instantly coating him and her walls hugging him warmly.

A moan immediately spilled from Caroline's parted lips as he buried himself completely inside of her awaiting core. Her eyes fluttered, as pleasure began to sail through her body, a tingling sensation taking over her as he pounded her from behind. His strokes were slow and hard and her body jolted with each push, her mouth falling slack as moans continually poured from it. If this was punishment then she craved a reward, she thought to herself, her body engulfed in pure elation as he filled her over and over. He was unlike anyone she had ever been with and she felt her body heat rapidly. She couldn't help how she felt, it was like he was a God, commanding her body to feel overjoyed by his presence inside of her, it wasn't an intrusion, it was a welcomed gift and she greeted it humbly every single time.

Damon roughly pulled on her hair as his thick length plunged deeper into her with each thrust. He adored her pleasure filled features and how her mouth fell slack from the onslaught of moans, he could fuck Caroline over and over and not tire of it, each time was like a whole new experience and he craved her more and more. He pushed harder and was rewarded as her mouth gapped open a little more, the sounds of her glorious moans ringing in his ears and propelling him to the brink elation. He quickly ripped her from the marble counter, her back pressing hard against him. He wrapped his hand in the material of her scarf and tightened it in a deathly choke, preventing the air from flooding her lungs; wanting her climax to build rapidly before he allowed her breathe. He watched as she resigned to his actions, loving that he could do as he wished when she was in this heightened state of bliss. He could kill her now if he really wanted to and knew she would probably welcome it, she would positively do anything for him while his cock ploughed her delectable core.

Caroline frantically grabbed the counter as the material of her scarf cut off her air supply, her stomach flipping and burning with her impending release. She moved her hips to meet Damon's torturous thrusts, yearning for him to flood her with his sweet seed, addicted to the intensity of the orgasms he always gifted her with. She gurgled as moans desperately tried to escape the confines of her mouth, but his deathly grip of her neck cut them off and she begged for her climax to burn in her core, wanting nothing more than to ascend to the heavens with him and only him.

Damon moaned into her slender neck, feeling her tighten around his hard member, her juices running slick down his shaft and licking against her thigh. The scent was enough to send him over the edge, his fangs instantly popping from his gums to sink into her inviting neck. Just as they tumbled into oblivion Damon released his grip on her scarf, oxygen burning her lungs and making her dizzy, her orgasm all the more intense as her body basked in the sensations. Damon tore into her neck, the material of her scarf staining in a deep red as blood flowed from the open wound and spilled down her chest. He moaned as he heard her gurgle, her body convulsing with pure bliss as waves of her orgasm continued to sail through her, crest after crest hitting her, each topping the last. Her blood soared through his veins and intoxicated his senses, but, something was wrong. He pulled away suddenly, her blood having a strangling affect upon him, his veins bubbling and burning from the intrusion of a toxic substance.

Caroline fell to the floor as he released his grip of her, her blood pooling against the white tiles as she drifted in and out of a drowsy state, Damon no longer able to pull her back to reality. Her eyes flickered with blurring vision as she see him collapse beside her, blood dripping him his lips as he held his throat as if choking on something.

"**Damon?"** her voice was but a whisper.

"**Caroline, w-what have you done?"** his voice was breathy and he felt the darkness sucking him into an unconscious state.

Caroline lay in a pool of her own blood just as Damon's eyes fluttered closed, his ears perking to a final sound from a familiar voice **"Vampires have returned to Mystic Falls."** the accent of Sheriff Forbes muffled into his ears as everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed it! Dialogue isn't my forte but I hope I managed to pull off the two different sides to Damon. Will these glimpses of his softer side remain? What will he do now that he doesn't have the crystal and will undoubtedly be locked up? Find out next chapter. Please review.<strong>

**See you next chapter!**


	11. Standing In Front Of You

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews, they really keep me going! I'd like to welcome all the new readers who have joined me on this crazy journey; it's really nice that after 10 chapters, I'm still attracting new readers. Sorry you've had to wait for this chapter, I've been very busy and also knew this chapter would be quite an emotionally heavy one and so I was reluctant to write it until I was in the right mood. I really hope you like it!**

**Also If you haven't checked out "LastDayOfMagic 's" Daroline one-shot "Come To Me" that was written for me based on a prompt I wrote, then you should really check it out because it's amazing and everything I wanted!**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Caroline...Caroline..."<strong> Caroline's head thrashed from side to side, her face scrunching in clear discomfort, her eyelids flickering violently. She mumbled in her sleep, images of Damon flashing in her mind, the soft whispers of his voice revolving around in her head. Suddenly she jolted awake, frantically sitting up and panting as though she had been strangled of oxygen. Her lungs burned as she gasped for air, willing its chill to extinguish the heat inflamed within her lungs. Caroline's hand quickly moved to cup her neck, a wince escaping her dry lips as the pads of her fingers laced over a vicious bite mark, the powdering residue of dried blood coating her fingertips.

"**Damon"** the word departed her lips with urgency and her eyes widened like saucers. It wasn't a dream, he bit her, and he thought she had betrayed him. Her breathing became erratic and tears sprang to her eyes as she thought over the events. Her eyes quickly roamed the room, her room in fact. How the hell did she get home? Fear grew inside of her and her heart took on a life of its own, beating profoundly beneath her chest. She thought she was going to have a panic attack. No, maybe she was having a panic attack. Thoughts jumbled in her mind as more tears glazed her icy blue eyes. Where was Damon? Was he alive? Was he mad at her? Did he know the truth? Would he forgive her? Damon, Damon, Damon, Damon! Her hands flew to her head and she harshly pulled on her blonde locks, her mind becoming overcrowded with thoughts of one person and one person only. She screamed in frustration but was suddenly hushed.

"**Caroline"** Her eyes shot open and she nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard his velvety voice float into her ears. What the fuck was that? She looked around frantically to find the source of the sound. **"Damon?"** She called out, quickly swinging her legs over the bed and running to her bedroom door. **"Caroline"** She heard it again, her heart pounding with slight relief, tears of joy falling from her glazed eyes. **"Damon?"** She called him louder, reinforced relief and excitement sounding in her high pitched voice. She quickly pulled her bedroom door open, her features instantly falling in sadness and the tone of her voice diminishing as she was met by thin air. **"Damon"** she whispered, looking down at her feet.

* * *

><p>Damon lay motionless in the dirt; his head slumped to the side, his tired, heavy eyes unmoving from the solid door. His dry, chapped lips moved slightly every few seconds as the slightest whisper of her name cracked through them. He was drained, his face pale and deathly, the light fading from his eyes as each second seemed to take longer to pass, the four stone walls that kept him incarcerated, feeling as though they were closing in on him. Small winces sounded from him deep in his throat as he tried to move, his arm reaching in front of him as a facade of Caroline flickered before his eyes. His hand thumped to the ground as he grasped the thin air and relinquished her imagined form, his mind losing hope. She may have betrayed him but he held an unyielding faith that she would come for him, out of guilt, out of compulsion, curiosity, whatever, he knew. No, he hoped she would come for him. <strong>"Caroline"<strong> he began to chant her name over again, his voice becoming less than a whisper in the wind as his body began to desiccate.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Damon?"<strong> Caroline called out as she peered through the bars, her eyes filling with a slight sadness as she looked over his fragile form. She had never seen him so vulnerable and ill looking and it sparked something inside of her she had never felt before. Guilt riddled her and she was crippled with an instinct to take care of him and shower him with affection.

"**You're"** Damon croaked as his head fell lifelessly to the side **"Not real"** his words were laboured and he felt his throat burn from dryness.

Caroline bit her lip, unsure of how to respond to him. He had treated her in unimaginable ways, sadistic and cruel in nature and degrading and violent in his actions. Why was she even here? She should take pleasure in seeing him suffer, locked up as he had locked her up. But she didn't. It was true, he was all of those things, but, he also made her feel alive, allowed her to be herself and thrive with him. She had learned more in the short amount of time she had spent with Damon, than anyone she had ever been with. He could be affectionate and sweet and he made her feel things she never knew she could. He was a monster, but, he was her monster.

Caroline grabbed the bars and shook as hard as she could, the solid door vibrating violently and pulling Damon from his haze.

"**Caroline?"** He spoke softly, swallowing thickly in an attempt to ease the dryness in his throat.

"**I'm here"** she smiled faintly, reaching through the bars to him.

"**Help me, Caroline" **

The words unsettled her slightly. On one hand she wanted to swoop in and pull him from the depths of despair but on the other, she found herself in the position to bargain.

"**Why?"** her confident nature quickly took over and repressed her desire to be with him.

"**Because you want to"** his eyes flickered in pain and his voice was breathy and weak.

"**You locked me up, fed on me, and abused me. Why would I want to help you?"** She arched a brow with challenging intent.

"**Because despite what you think, you wanted it"**

"**I did not ask to be pushed around" **

"**No, but you wanted to feel alive"**

Her hand hovered over the latch, deliberating over whether to free him or not. He was right, as much as it pained her to admit it, he was right.

"**You have to promise to be nice to me"** she glared at him, watching him slowly crawl over to the door and lift himself to meet her.

"**I promise"** his icy breath licked against her heated lips as he leant weakly against the door.

"**And you can't tell me what to do anymore" **

"**ok"** He reached through the bars and lightly brushed his fingers over her hand, watching as her eyes fluttered at his slightest touch, her skin tingling under the pads of his fingers. **"Open the door, Caroline"** he starred into her eyes and lured her in with his charm and delicate caress.

Caroline slowly unbolted the lock and the door wedged open.

Damon instantly lunged at her, mustering all the strength that still ebbed within him to grip her in his deathly clutches. He growled as she struggled and kicked him away, his hold on her only growing tighter. He roughly pulled her into the cell with him, overpowering her pathetic attempts to fight him off; his strength outmatching hers even in his weakest form. He pinned her to the ground, his body crushing hers to the cold dirt floor with ease, as his fingers frantically scrapped her hair from the curve of her neck and viciously ripped into it.

Caroline let out a terrific scream as his razor sharp fangs tore into the delicate skin of her neck, his heavy, limp form pinning her to the floor, unable to move. Tears welled within her eyes and her lips quivered in pain as he brutally drained her. Whimpers spilled over and over again from her blue tinged lips as he drank the life from her, her fighting sentiment quickly fading as she lost the use of her body. Thoughts jumbled in her mind, how could she have been so stupid? He thought she had betrayed him; of course he was going to kill her. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes as Damon's primal moans vibrated against the wound in her neck, her warm blood running cold as it gushed from her neck and spewed down her back, matting in her hair and in a pool on the floor until everything went black.

* * *

><p>Caroline mumbled as the cold lick of the wind roused her awake. She blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to the dark, the distinct coppery smell of her blood making her nose twitch with slight disgust. She frantically combed her fingers through her matted hair, tears beginning to well in her eyes as her golden locks, tainted a crimson red, remained tangled. It wasn't really about the blood, or her hair, it was that she had trusted him, let him in and he had pushed her away as if she were nothing, again! She sniffed before wiping her tears away and standing, a short, sharp surge of pain radiating through her neck as she stretched. She winced painfully and her lip trembled as a dribble of blood ran down her chest, she could feel herself breaking but she wouldn't let it happen. She cautiously walked from the cell and up the stairs to the foyer, surprised that he had left the door open for her to leave freely. She gave her surroundings a quick glance before making her way hastily to the front door, her hand latching onto the handle, about to tug it open until his voice froze her to the spot.<p>

"**Going somewhere?"** he said calmly and watched as Caroline reluctantly turned to face him.

"**I'm going home, Damon"** she sighed and turned back to face the door.

"**Uh uh ah" **

"**So you're going to hold me prisoner again? Go ahead, I really couldn't give a crap anymore"** she was resigned and angry but he could see her eyes swirling with sadness, she was hurt.

Damon walked over to her and turned her to face him, his hands reaching to cup her face. He looked at her deep in the eyes, his thumbs lightly caressing the soft skin of her cheeks.

"**You betrayed me, I was angry and you know what happens when I'm angry. Now we're even"** he spoke softly and her body instantly responded but her mind refused to bow to him.

"**No, Damon. We are far from even"** she pulled his hands from her face.

Damon's demeanour changed instantly, his nostrils flaring with anger as she failed to curb to his attempts at an apology. He should have killed her by now, he thought to himself, she was fucking lucky to be alive, how dare she have an attitude with him when she almost fucked up his plans to set Katherine free.

"**Let's get one thing straight, Blondie. You are alive because I want you around; if I no longer want you around, well, let's just say it ends badly for you. Now, you fucked with me so I am going to fuck with you. I need your little friend Bonnie and you are going to get her for me."** He retorted angrily, a smug, sadistic smirk plastered across his lips.

"**Do your own dirty work, Damon"** she yanked herself free only to be gripped again, this time tighter.

"**Caroline, don't make me angry"**

Caroline sighed and looked up at him with tear laden eyes.

"**You don't get it, do you? I'd do anything for you, I didn't betray you, Elena yanked at my scarf and saw the bites and I got flustered, you know how I get."** Caroline looked down, tears beginning to stream from her powder blue eyes. **"I lied for you; I told her you didn't mean to hurt me. I lied to my best friend, for you!"** she reiterated and locked eyes with him. **"You make me want you so much but all you do is push me away and shove me about, what did I do to deserve that? I'm always so good to you, and you still don't want me."** She sobbed and gave a slight shrug of her shoulders before turning away from him.

Damon's eyes widened as he listened to her, a slight lump developing in his throat as she revealed the truth. She hadn't betrayed him, she had saved him and she had come to rescue him again today. Sure he kept her around for his own amusement but he couldn't deny that he had grown to quite like her and her annoying qualities.

"**Caroline, wait"** he placed his hand on her shoulder. **"I do want you"** he lied only marginally.

"**Do this for me"** he grasped her chin and turned her to look at him **"Please".**

"**But, Bonnie's my best friend"**

"**I need you to do this for me, Caroline"** he stroked his fingers over her cheek and watched as her resolve crumbled.

"**Ok"** She nodded and he rewarded her with a bruising kiss that made her lips tingle for minutes afterwards.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Caroline, what is it? I came as soon as I got your txt. What are you doing in the woods at this time of night?"<strong> Bonnie bombarded Caroline with questions as she quickly paced over to her at the old ruins of the old church.

"**I'm sorry, Bonnie"** Caroline's face scrunched in sadness.

"**For what?"** Bonnie looked puzzled and stood motionless.

"**For this"** Damon quickly grabbed Bonnie from behind and clamped his hand over her mouth, walking her forcefully down the stairs to the entrance of the tomb.

Damon shoved Bonnie forward and watched as she stumbled against the solid stone entrance.

"**What the hell is going on, Caroline?"** Bonnie glared at her and quickly went to barge past Damon only to be pushed back in place.

"**I'm sorry"**

"**Is he making you do this? Elena told me he is a psychopath"**

"**Shut up talking"** Damon brutally slapped her across the face.

"**Damon, you promised you wouldn't hurt her"** Caroline gasped and mouthed that she was sorry again to an angered Bonnie.

"**Right, Bonnie. Your witchy little self is going to open this for me, got it?" **

Bonnie turned and her brow rose curiously as she made out the stone markings.

"**I've dreamt about this"** she said, stumbling on her own words in disbelief.

"**Good! Time to get cracking"** he pushed her forward and stood back.

"**I have nowhere near enough power to open this" **

"**You'll have to make do because you're all I've got, witchy"** he shot her a deathly glare.

"**I can't do it"**

"**Open it, now"** Damon demanded, growing angrier by the second.

"**Damon, she said she can't do it, come on, let's just go and we can come back another day"** Caroline tried her best to defuse the situation.

Damon merely had to raise his brow to hush her into submission. He slowly walked over to Bonnie and slapped her again, splitting her lip with ease, hoping that rage would be the key to unlocking her gift and he was right. The stone shook slightly as Bonnie glared at him, anger bubbling inside of her, energy bursting through her veins as he assaulted her.

"**I said I can't"** Bonnie fumed.

"**OPEN IT"** He administered another violent slap and fire ignited around them, the stone door edging open a little.

"**I SAID, FUCKING, OPEN IT, NOW!"** Damon applied one last slap that sent Bonnie to the floor, blood pouring from her nose as the door violently shot open.

Damon stood motionless, emotions hitting him all over as he stared into the darkness of the tomb, a smile curling onto his sumptuous lips as his goal of 145 years finally became reality. He could feel tears pricking in his eyes, the human that once loved a woman, rising to the surface to take hold of him. He shook slightly as he stepped over the threshold and quickly glanced back at Caroline. **"Stay here, she is going to want something to eat**" he said bluntly and disappeared into the darkness.

Caroline hovered over Bonnie, trying her best to apply comfort to her friend who she had betrayed. **"I'm so sorry, Bonnie"** she brushed Bonnie's hair from her face and tears welled in her eyes as thoughts invaded her mind. What did he mean SHE? And what did he mean EAT? Eat who? Eat her? Suddenly, her train of thought was cut off Damon's cries echoing through the walls of the tomb, anger and sadness humming in his voice. She looked up quickly and part of her mind screamed at her to run, but, the other half, the half that wanted him and yearned to be with him pleaded with her to investigate.

"**Damon?"** she called out and gulped as she stepped into the darkness.

Damon sat huddled in a corner, darkness filling the recesses of his mind and the air around him. He had waited over a century to reunite with his maker, the woman he loved and had loved all this time, only for his heart to be severed, and the only thing he was united with, was the darkness. His eyes stared blankly into thin air, tears glazing them as an inky blackness overwhelmed the piercing blue. He felt numb, his body frozen stiff as if he were turning to stone. It was like someone had taken the single flame that burned in his heart and extinguished it with buckets of ice. How could he love someone so much but they not love him at all? How could he love someone that betrayed him and left him alone in this world?

"**Damon?"** Caroline said softly, slowly crouching to sit next to his rocking form, watching the sadness fill his face, a stray tear falling from his eyes.

"**She's not here"** he continued to stare into space, more tears erupting from his eyes and flowing silently down his cheeks.

Caroline knew it wasn't the time to ask questions and she buried the intrigued side of her, replacing it with a caring charm.

"**I'm here, you have me"** she placed her hand on his and squeezed a little.

He glanced at her for a second, taking in the soft features of her face, almost seeing her truly for the first time. How could it be that his toy, the person he was going to sacrifice, the person he had treated so badly, be the one that was here for him? Be the one that never betrayed him and came through for him? And after everything, be one that was sitting with him, now? How could that be?

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it. This is where I'll begin to deviate from the show, so join me next chapter to see what's in Store. Please be good and review. I love knowing what you thought!<strong>


	12. Here Without You

**I think I lost some of my loyal readers/reviewers with the last chapter, sorry if it disappointed some of you. I'm hoping that maybe some of you just haven't got around to reading it yet, but are still reading. This chapter is very emotionally heavy and was difficult for me to write, I hate causing the characters pain but by the end of the chapter we are in a whole new place with lots of realisations. Also this is quite a long chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>It had been 3 days since the incident, that's what Caroline was referring to it as, anyway, and Damon was...different to say the least. He had compelled Bonnie to forget her involvement and convinced her that the bruises were from an accident at Cheer practice when the pyramid collapsed. He had insisted that he was fine and that he didn't feel anything, continually telling Caroline that vampires didn't have to feel if they didn't want to. He still had his swagger and the mischievous smirk she had grown to enjoy, so much, when his lips wore it. But, she knew something was different, she could see it in his eyes. On the outside he looked as handsome as ever but she knew on the inside he was torn up and in agony.<p>

Caroline had tried everything she could think of, explicit sexual scenarios, her blood, and even talking to him about it, but nothing seemed to rouse him from his depressive state. She knew Damon was never a man of many words, only when he was threatening her or luring her into bed did they ever really indulge in conversation, but, she yearned for him to open up to her. She had sat with him every night, reeling off things about herself in an attempt to get him to share memories, his loves in life, anything about himself, but, he just appeared mute or changed the subject. They hadn't had sex, since, and Damon had pretty much cut himself off from the outside world, locking himself away in the boarding house and hunting and killing at night, refusing to see anyone but Caroline.

She didn't know why she was even bothering; the man had been willing to throw her to the wolves and yet still, she was reluctant to leave him. The thought nagged her mind daily and today was no different, her mind screaming at her just as she knocked on Damon's bedroom door.

"**Hey, it's me"** she said softly, but heard no response.

Caroline quietly opened the door, peering around it to find him sitting on his bed reading, a bottle of bourbon in hand as he flipped through the pages, just like she had found him every day since, the incident.

"**You know, carry on drinking like that and you're going to drink yourself to death"**

"**I'm already dead"** he replied bluntly, his eyes not leaving the book as she sauntered over and sat on the bed beside him.

He shot her a fleeting glance as the mattress shifted under her weight.

"**What's on the agenda today?"** she said brightly, looking over at the book.

"**Gone with the wind, it's about..."**

"**I love that book"** Caroline quickly cut him off **"We read it in English class, Rhett is my favourite" **she beamed.

"**Hmm"** Damon acknowledged her decent taste in men, having always seen himself among the Rhett's of the world.

"**I brought you some blood, it's still warm"** she offered him the mug full of her own blood and frowned slightly when he shook his bottle of bourbon to dismiss it.

Caroline sighed and sank back on the bed, she was starting to feel like a piece of furniture, never doing anything, used every now and again. It was like she was his best chair and it was beginning to wear her down. He owed her, he was meant to be proving that he wanted her around and indulging her with affection, not pushing her away. Why was it, that it was always her feelings that got hurt? She was alone without him but she was beginning to feel alone, with him.

"**Let's go out, it's a nice day, we can enjoy the sunshine"**

"**I'm a vampire, I don't do sunshine"** He continued to read his book, trying to block out the sound of her voice.

"**But you have a ring; you can go out in it"**

"**Yes, but I won't enjoy it"** His tone was dismissive and cold.

Caroline sighed and sank back into the bed for another couple of minutes, watching him flick the pages of the book and swig at his bottle of bourbon, and feeling herself become more invisible by the second.

"**We could go to the movies? That doesn't involve being outside, we can watch any film you want. Or out for dinner"** she smiled and turned to him.

"**Do you ever give up? Why are you still here? I wanted you dead, does that not mean anything to you?"** he spitefully spat at her, immediately regretting his outburst as he watched her eyes swirl with sadness, her strong nature fighting back the tears that were filling her eyes.

Caroline turned away from him, quickly sweeping her fingers under her eyes to catch the falling tears, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

Damon placed the book on the bed and reluctantly put his hand on her shoulder, planting tender kisses across her delicate skin. **"I'm sorry".**

"**Don't"** Caroline shrugged her shoulder to push his hand away.

"**Caroline"** he spoke softly and frowned slightly as she pulled away from him and stood from the bed.

"**If you don't want me here, I'll go, but you don't have to be so mean about it"** she sniffed and swept the tears away from her cheeks. **"I know you're lonely, I'm lonely too, so I know what it feels like. You're hiding behind books, bourbon and killing, but, I can see you're hurting and soon you're going to lose me too. You're killing me, Damon."**

"**What do you want me to say, Caroline?"** Damon lost his temper and stood to join her, his hands clutching the tops of her arms in a tortuously tight grip **"I'm hurting, is that what you want to hear? I lost the only person I ever loved, I'm alone and the person I loved never loved me back. Do you know how that feels?"**

He turned away from her and ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"**No, but I'm beginning to"** She whispered, her voice cracking with emotion as she picked up her bag off the floor and walked towards the door. She hesitated for a second, hoping he would stop her, but he didn't, she knew he wouldn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1: Denial<strong>

Damon's eyes flickered as the sun crept through the crack in the curtains and beamed around the room. He grumbled, pulling the sheet over his head, cursing the sun for rising and wishing for the night to return. The sun was his enemy; it was bright and cheerful and spoke of new days to come, everything that Damon was not. He yearned for the night and how it spoke to him, the cold chill a match to his icy porcelain skin, the darkness parallel to the monster that lurked within him and the black inky recesses of his mind. He wanted the night to live forever and strangle the sun, never wanting a new day to come. He yearned for Katherine and his mind ran over the night at the tomb over and over again. What if he hadn't searched properly? What if she had been set free years ago and he wasn't there to greet her? Would she think he didn't love her and leave? Was she alive? Was she killed back in 1864? Was she ever really in the tomb? What if he had waited too long and she had desiccated into a pile of dust? It was love, he knew it was love, Katherine loved him, he was sure of it, and he had not wasted 145 years of his life longing for her. They would be together again.

Damon rolled over, a soft groan escaping his lips as his eyes fell upon the small amount of bourbon that filled the bottle. Drinking eased his pain but his head was pounding. His eyes were heavy and the sunlight ate into them like a razor against his skin, oh, how he longed for the night. He clutched the bottle of bourbon and quickly unscrewed the top, not bothering to sit up before he took the necessary swig he needed to start his day. A low moan sounded from deep within his throat, whispering past his sumptuous lips as the pain eased and satisfaction of intoxication began to take over. Alcohol helped him forget, the deadly elixir took him back to happier times, his memories with Katherine floating around in his clouded mind, swig after swig making them seem all the more sweeter. Katherine loved him, he knew she did, he just had to find her.

Caroline lay in her bed, her eyes fixed on the small red digits of her alarm clock, a sadness filling her eyes as the number changed and her alarm sounded. She yanked it from its plug socket and pulled the covers back over her head, she was not in the mood for school today. As soon as the duvet tented over her head she was with him. Her eyes flickered shut as she imagined him there, the soft cool touch of his velvety skin against hers, the chill of his breath against her heated lips, the feel of his heavy body on top of her fragile one, they way his eyes pierced into hers, the slight curl of his lips as he smiled at her and she smiled back. He wanted her, she knew he did, he was just sad at the moment, that's all, he would come around.

She wanted to stay in her bed forever more. It was safe here, under her duvet in her imagined world with Damon. He would join her soon and they could be together. The world was cruel and evil but her bed was warm and comforting and smelled of him. He would knock on her door and scoop her up and make love to her, he would, she knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2: Anger<strong>

Why is this happening? Why isn't she here with me, now? The thoughts collided around Damon's mind as images of Katherine flashed before his eyes. He had thought of her all day the day before and hadn't managed to come up with answers. He was being punished for what he was and the innocents he had killed. Anger ebbed through his body as his mind jumbled with endless scenarios, his memories mixing with a distorted reality. Maybe Katherine was punishing him? Maybe she had seen how cruel he was and all the pain he had inflicted upon others, maybe she didn't love him at all. A low growl emanated from his lips as sat on the floor, a picture of her held dearly in his hands. Why, why, why? He yearned for the feel of her skin against his, to thread his hands in her thick raven locks and to feel his lips against hers. He wanted to hear her moan again, wanted to hold her in his arms forever and hunt for and with her. They were predators and they were destined to be together, forever. So why wasn't she here with him?

Damon stood from the floor, rage bubbling to the surface of his being, angry tears stinging in his eyes as his mind haunted him of memories past. Red spidery veins webbed under his eyes as a primal glow took hold of his eyes, he had never felt so alone and he blamed the world for it. He pulled the drawers from his dresser, launching them across the room and indulging in the crashing sound as they hit and shattered on the hard floor. Growls spilled from his lips as he tore his room apart, smashing mirrors and lamps, punching holes in the plaster of the walls, ripping his sheets from his bed, his blood smearing across the crisp whiteness of them as his bloodied rage engulfed him. He was vicious and angry, why him? Why did he not deserve love?

Caroline sat on her bed, hugging a pillow. Why hadn't he come for her? What was wrong with her? She was always second best, it was never her, but she thought things were different with Damon. For all the pain he had caused her, for all the sadistic assaults he had inflicted upon her, the sweet moments outweighed them. He made her tingle whenever she was around him and smile like never before. He made her cry but he also made her happy, she was herself through and through when she was with him and she felt every emotion under the sun. Her life wasn't fake with him, it was real and she needed it, missed it.

Caroline hopped off of her bed and wandered into her closet, picking up photo albums, hoping that memories of her old life would make her realise that she didn't need him, that she could be happy without him. She settled on the floor, her legs crossed, tucking a curl behind her ear as she flipped open the album. Caroline glanced over the photos of her and her friends, memories of cheer camp coming back to her, her birthday parties, school dances and summer holidays. To anyone else it would appear that she looked happy in the photos, but, as she looked closer, she could see the sadness sparking in her eyes, captured on camera, forever immortalised as the girl who never had love. Tear flood her eyes and her lip quivered as her thoughts returned to Damon. He was the only one who had ever made her feel any different but, he didn't want her. He wasn't here, and he wouldn't come for her. Anger radiated within her, feeling her body pulse with rage. Tears rolled fluently down her cheeks as she tore the photos from the album one by one and ripped them into tiny pieces, sobs pouring from her opulent lips as she rejected her old life and yearned for her new one. She was angry with the world and everyone in it, nobody had ever understood her, except Damon, so why wasn't he here?

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3: Bargaining<strong>

Damon stood in the shower, steam clouding the room and frosting the mirror as hot, soothing water pelted Damon's milky skin. He laved soap over his muscular form, suds forming along his pelvis as the water washed away his anger. He knew what he had to do, he had to pray to God and tell him that he would be a good vampire as long Katherine was returned to him, a deal so to speak. Damon allowed the water to creep into his raven locks and dribble down his face, splashing onto the ceramic base, desperate to clear his mind so that God would hear his plea. This was a onetime thing, he needed to get his words right, he needed the big guy to listen.

Damon pressed his hands against the tiles, indulging in the feel of the warm water, praying for it to wash away his sins so that God would answer his prayer. He bowed his head in respect and allowed his mind to fill with thoughts of Katherine, believing that if he spoke with love and sincerity then he would be answered. Whispers spilled from his lips as he began to speak, devotion accompanying his words as he prayed.

"**Dear God, I know I'm a vampire and an abomination to all things pure and good. I know I have killed and been cruel and taken pleasure in causing others pain but I'm willing to do whatever it takes for forgiveness. I seek atonement for my actions; I ask nothing in return but for you to return her to me. I love her, I need her and I promise that I will never cause another human, harm. I will never kill again and I will forever pay penance for my wrong doings. Just, please"** Damon looked to the heavens, a pleading tone to his voice as he spoke **"Please, return her to me".**

Caroline paced up and down her room, her phone in hand. She stared at the screen, flicking from Elena and Damon's numbers, she needed to do something, would do anything to get him back, she needed him, her life was meaningless without him. An exasperated sigh departed her lips, her hands shaking as she began to type out a txt to Elena. Elena was the last person, who was likely to help her, but she was her best friend and she was counting on that fact. Caroline sat on the edge of her bed, her foot absently tapping as she sent the txt and waited for a reply, her fingers fumbling with each other as she bit her lip nervously. Thoughts collided around her mind, she would do anything for Elena if she could get Damon to talk to her, bring him back to her. Caroline knew that Damon had a soft spot for Elena; hopefully he would listen to her, although she wasn't so sure after their spat at the Founders Party. Maybe Elena could get Stefan to talk to Damon? The thought buzzed in her mind and she began to bite her nails as the seconds seemed to take longer to pass.

A few minutes later Caroline picked up her phone and dialled Elena's number. She hadn't seen or spoke to her since the Founder's Party, but she had deduced that it was Elena and Stefan that had gotten her home and locked Damon in the cell. She could convince them that Damon was better and that he needed her, she knew she could.

"**Elena. Hi!"** Caroline said with urgency.

"**Hey, Caroline, how are you feeling?"** Elena spoke softly down the line.

"**I'm fine; I just need your help with something"**

"**What is it? I picked up the work you missed in class yesterday; I can drop it round if you like?"**

"**No, No, it's not that. I need you to talk to Stefan for me and get him to persuade Damon to talk to me"**

"**Caroline are you insane?"** Elena's tone instantly changed and she sounded as though she was about to go into a rant.

"**Elena, please. You don't understand I need him"** Caroline begged.

"**You don't need him. Can't you see what he has done to you? You used to be this strong girl who loved cheerleading and would never miss a date with her friends. He has turned you into some clingy girl who can't live without her boyfriend."**

"**Sounds familiar"** Caroline retorted angrily and referenced Elena and Stefan's relationship.

"**Caroline, this isn't about me, but if you're going to be like that then I'll talk to you when you're feeling more yourself"**

"**No, No. Elena please, just get Stefan to talk to him, please"**

"**I'm sorry, Caroline, but you need to stay away from him."**

Tears welled in Caroline's eyes as Elena hung up, and she sank down to the floor and pulled her knees into her chest. If there was a God, he clearly wasn't listening to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4: Depression<strong>

Alone. The single thought revolved around in Damon's mind. The love of his life never loved him, he had lost her forever and now he was alone. He stared into space, the flickering flames of the fire reflecting in the tears of his eyes. He had wasted his entire life, everything he had lived for was a lie and he had caused misery for nothing. He missed his human life, being a vampire only reminded him of her. He had drank her blood willingly, hoping that one day they could be together, but it was all part of her manipulative game and he had fallen for it and ended up alone. Damon took a swig from his glass, his face void of emotion as he continued to stare into the burning embers of the fire. He felt as though they were scorching him, the smoke choking him of his life and leaving him in a dark hole of misery. How was his life ever supposed to mean anything without the one he loved? He didn't want to be alive without someone to love, even Caroline had left him.

His thoughts turned to Caroline and more tears glazed his eyes. He had been so cruel to her and she didn't deserve any of it. No wonder he was alone if he treated people the way he had treated Caroline. She was innocent but fiery and reminded him a lot of Katherine if he really thought about it, although she was a lot nicer than Katherine. He was so wrapped up in Katherine that he hadn't really noticed it before, but, she was, beautiful and lovely wrapped in one. Why oh why had he forced his evil ways onto her? Why had he pushed her away? He didn't blame her for not being here, he had done things to her he was not proud of, but, he missed her. If he let go of Katherine, it was Caroline that plagued his mind, the smell of her, the feel of her heated skin, her adoring features, her innocence, her feistiness, her annoying qualities and her laugh. The way her hair curled in the morning when she woke and the scrunch of her nose when she smiled. He always knew it was there and he was aware that he enjoyed her but he wasn't prepared for how alone he would feel when she wasn't around. He had lost Katherine and now he had lost Caroline too.

Caroline sat staring at the wall. These last few days she had experienced a whirlwind of emotions but now she just felt empty. Maybe she could take something to numb her? Her thoughts turned to the pain meds she had in the cupboard in the bathroom from when she had broken her arm in a cheerleading accident the year before. How many pills would it take before she felt nothing? No pain? No loneliness or feelings of inadequacy? How many pills until she blacked out? How many pills until she never woke up? Or maybe she could replace this emotional pain with a physical one? She gave a fleeting look to her nightstand, glancing at a pair of scissors, until the book under the scissors caught her attention. Twilight; still open on the page where Damon had stopped reading. She grabbed the book and glanced over the page "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb. What a stupid lamb. Sick masochistic lion" Her eyes drank in the words. She was both; the thought entered her mind and plagued her for a while. She was a masochist for wanting to be with someone who continually hurt her, but, she was his lamb and he was her lion. No, he was her Edward, a dark version, and she so desperately missed him. She felt empty without him, like a part of her was missing and she could feel herself spiralling into depression. She needed to do something; she needed to let him go.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 5: Acceptance.<strong>

Damon hadn't been able to stop thinking about Caroline since she entered his mind yesterday. He paced his room, allowing his mind to indulge in every inch of her. He could see it now, Katherine was a manipulative bitch who never loved him, she was a cold hearted beauty who had played him and he was better off without her. Caroline was warm and inviting, he had seen it in her the first time he laid eyes on her and the more he thought about it, the more he wanted that warmth. She accepted him for who he was, she was the only one who ever had. She was there for him when he needed her and had only left because he pushed her away. She was beautiful and kind, ditzy and fun and he wanted that. He had started to feel for her before the night of the tomb, he had been jealous and possessive and he knew he was falling for her, he had just been blinded. But, now he saw clearly, he really did want her and he wanted her to want him too, he just had to prove it to her.

Caroline rolled the material of her dress down her petite form, peering at her reflection in the mirror as she smoothed her hands over the fabric of her dress. She had decided something, it had taken all the strength she had, but, she had finally decided. As much as she wanted to be with him and as much as he made her feel alive, he was bad for her, and this last week was proof of that. No man should have such control over someone's emotions that they would think about hurting themselves. He was like her drug and she had an unhealthy addiction that she needed to shake. It would be the hardest thing that she ever did, but she needed to tell him, needed to tell him she didn't need him anymore and that she was going to move on. She was tired of being second best and as much as it pained her to admit it, that was all she was ever going to be. He needed to know that she wouldn't settle, that she deserved more and that her future wasn't with him, she just needed to tell him that.

He would tell her, as much as he hated saying how he felt, he would do it if it meant he could keep her and make her his. He would be hers eternally, as long as she would be his. He was scared, but he wouldn't let her slip through his fingers. If Katherine taught him one thing, it was that love doesn't wait around. He may not be in love with Caroline but he knew he could grow to love her, he was sure of it, he just needed to tell her.

Damon grabbed his jeans and pulled them, rolling a shirt down his muscular form, slipping on his boots and jacket as he quickly exited his room. This was it, he would admit how he felt and make it up to her, she would be happy and she would be his. He smiled as he descended the stairs two at a time and hastily made his way to the front door, taking a deep breath before he opened it.

Caroline quickly got in her car and sped off to the boarding house, driving with speed so that she didn't go back on her word. She would end it, tell him she was moving on without him and she would be happy. She swallowed thickly at the thought of being alone and tightened her grip of the steering wheel as she drove, desperately trying not to turn back. A nervous feeling crippled in the pit of her stomach as she pulled up at the Boarding House, her hands shaking slightly as she prepared herself. She could feel her palms getting sweaty and she felt sick. She was giving up on him and it was killing her, but wanting him was killing her more. Caroline glanced into the mirror, taking a deep breath as she checked her reflection before exiting the car. This was it, the thought revolved around in her crowded mind, the door opening just as she was about to knock.

"**Damon"** she said surprised, feeling her resolve almost breaking as she feasted on his gorgeous appearance, but she couldn't let it affect her, she needed to do this.

"**Caroline"** Damon gulped, drinking in her beauty, making him surer than ever that he wanted to be with her. Seeing her made him realise just how much he had missed her and he couldn't wait to hold her in his arms once again.

"**I need to tell you something" **Caroline spoke softly, lowering her eyes from his intense gaze.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it and that it didn't disappoint. So Damon wants Caroline but Caroline wants to move on. How will Damon woe her? Let me know what you thought and please review.<strong>

**See you next chapter.**


	13. The Fight Inside

**Thank you for all the reviews of the last chapter, the response was overwhelming. This chapter is very short and I'll leave a little note at the end to explain why. We are picking up right where we left off. M rated chapter for a certain scene.**

**Soundtrack for this chapter: Red "Fight Inside" Three Days Grace "Never Too Late" Burn Season "Closer" InnerPartySystem "Don't Stop" I listened to these on repeat while writing.**

"_**I need to tell you something."**_

The sentence revolved around in his mind and he quickly attempted to decipher it. A lump began to develop in the crevasse of his throat and he knew that if he were human his heart would be beating tenfold. He watched as she lowered her gaze and began to fiddle with the delicate skin of her fingers, twisting a ring that adorned one of her slender digits. That was her tell, she had two actually, whenever she was nervous, uncomfortable or about to tell him something she knew would make him angry she would fiddle with her jewellery and pick at the skin on her fingers or tuck a blonde curl behind her ear. This wasn't going to be good news; he knew just by looking at her, recognising those "tells". She was going to send him back to the dark ages and frankly he couldn't really blame her.

Damon swallowed thickly in an attempt to budge the lump, feeling his mouth grow dry as he prepared himself for the fatal blow to his heart. **"I know what you're going to say." **He locked eyes with her as she glanced back up at him, a teary glaze beginning to fill her powder blue hues.

"**Then you need to let me say it."** Her voice cracked a little as she watched the sadness grow on his face.

"**I don't want you to say it."** He absently fiddled with a strand of her hair finding it too difficult to maintain eye contact with her.

"**You haven't given me a choice, Damon"** She felt her knees go weak and feared they would buckle under the growing weight on her shoulders. He didn't want her to say it. The words replayed in her mind and she suddenly felt herself not wanting to say it, either. He wanted her, she could see the change in his eyes, hear the softness in his voice. She never thought she would see this moment, she never thought she would be "the one" _his _one. But it was too late and the damage was done. She needed to do this for herself.

"**I'm giving you a choice now. Say it and it's over or don't say it and I'm yours."** He was surprised how comfortable he felt with those words, how easily they rolled off his tongue.

Caroline's heart began to hum loudly beneath her supple breast and her lip began to quiver with doubt. He had given her confirmation and she hadn't realised just how much she had wanted to hear those words or how good it would feel to hear them.

"**I want you, Caroline."** He stepped forward, his fingers lacing against the soft, velvety skin of her cheek. He lifted her chin to look at him, finding himself getting lost in her powder blue eyes. His gaze flicked to her lips and he watched them pucker and beg to be kissed.

"**Only you."** He moved in closer, his eyes never leaving her features. He threaded his fingers in her blonde curls and pressed his lips to hers. His lips sizzled as ice met fire, his hold on her growing tighter as she responded to him, her mouth welcoming his tongue. She tasted like cherry lip balm and his tongue flicked eagerly against hers, needing to devour the taste over and over. Her moans sparked against his lips and set him alight, his body melting into hers as they fully indulged each other. He had waited 145 years to feel this intensity with someone and now he felt he could stand here for 145 more, just kissing her.

Suddenly Caroline stiffened and she broke the kiss, her lips swollen, red and throbbing for more but her mind screamed no.

"**Damon."** She protested slightly as he leaned in to kiss her again.

"**Caroline."** He smiled and breathed huskily against her lips.

"**I-its not enough."** Caroline said softly, her voice breaking with emotion. She was reluctant to leave him but she was right, it wasn't enough and hearing those words, no matter how good they sounded, didn't make up for everything he had put her through, all the pain he had caused and inflicted upon her. It wasn't enough by a mile.

The words cut him like a knife. He hadn't ever expected to feel this way about her and he certainly had never expected those words to hurt as much they did. Tears welled in his piercing gaze and a myriad of emotions began to bubble under his skin, coursing through his veins before spewing over the surface. His eyes tainted a dark shade of blue, flecks of black glowing as red spider veins cascaded down his cheeks.

"**You want me, I know you do. I'll prove it to you."** He roughly grabbed Caroline and pushed her against the wall, his lips fiercely claiming hers as his hand violently pried her thighs apart.

"**Damon. Stop. Please."** Caroline pleaded with him, desperately trying to struggle free, her words cut off as his lips forcefully latched onto hers over and over.

"**You say no, but your body says yes."** Damon held her in a tortuously tight grip, his lips smothering hers again and again as his hand brushed against her lacy underwear, all the while Caroline frantically trying to escape his deathly clutches.

"**You're better than this."** She cried, her lips trembling.

"**That's where you're wrong."** He kissed her hungrily, sucking on her swollen lips.

Tears spilled from Caroline's eyes and she whimpered loudly as he forced his kisses on her, her throat becoming dry and preventing her from letting out a scream.

He pulled away for a brief second, his eyes locking with hers. Suddenly the anger began to fade, her face awash with pain, anguish and violation, the pounding of her fists to his chest bringing him back to reality. What the fuck was he doing? He was completely fucked up!

He relented, and stepped away, allowing Caroline to push past him. Tears stung in his eyes, his mind screaming at him. He had been willing to force himself on her, force her love. He may want her but this wasn't right. The thought collided like a car crash in his mind.

"**Caroline, I'm sorry."** He watched as she pulled her dress back down, sniffling as she attempted to wipe away the tears that relentlessly fell from her eyes.

"**Caroline."** He grabbed her wrist, desperate for her to hear his apology.

"**Don't touch me!"** She recoiled, her chest heaving as she cried.** "You say you want me and then you do that." **She shook her head, her lip trembling, and her cheeks laden with tears. **"How can you ever expect me to believe you when you treat me like a piece of meat? When you try and take away my choices?"** Caroline sobbed and stumbled over to the door, her body weak with shock.

Damon watched as she slammed the door, tears rolling fluidly down his cheeks, his body shivering as he heard the screech of her tires on the gravel. He'd lost her, forever.

**Ok, please don't hate me!** **I know I said Damon was going to try and woe Caroline, I didn't lie, he is going to, but I felt like something else needed to happen first, something was missing. I wrote multiple versions of the chapter one of which I posted then deleted, it just wasn't working. I needed Damon to hit rock bottom before they could start afresh and work their way back up, together. And I do feel this is rock bottom. I know Damon will now have even more to make up for but you need to remember this is Damon, he is a psychopath and no matter how much he cares/loves someone he is always going to have that switch that he can flip at any time. That being said, we will now be moving full steam ahead with Damon and Caroline's relationship and Damon's attempts to win her back. I hope you understand and I hope you enjoyed. I'll see you next chapter, please be good and review!**


	14. Crossroad Blues

**An update? So soon? Aren't you all lucky? Well, I know some of you probably didn't like the last chapter, but I felt it needed writing; I needed to stay true to Damon's character. Damon doesn't take rejection well! We have seen this multiple times, heck he killed Jeremy on the show when Elena rejected him and I felt that people needed to know that that side of him was still very much there.**

**Anyway, given that I'm a worrier and I didn't want you all to up and leave, I spent around 7 hours last night and a lot of today, writing, re-writing, deleting and writing again, this chapter, even though I feel like death and have a nasty cold. And given the un-favourites so far :( I'd say it was a good job that I did. I really hope I haven't lost some my loyal readers/reviewers :( I hope you all like it and don't think Damon is a total sap; I tried my best to find a good balance.**

* * *

><p>Caroline stood in front of the bathroom mirror, her eyes slightly puffy and glazed with tears as she peered at her reflection. Tiny finger sized bruises laced the insides of her thighs and a red bracelet-like mark adorned her wrist from where he had grabbed it. She clenched her eyes shut as images of the incident came flooding back to her. She had wanted him, yes, but not like that, not forced. He was right, her body was saying yes but her mind was saying no, but that didn't make it right. She knew that he had done out of desperation, plagued with fear of losing yet another person but he needed to learn that she wasn't a piece of meat or putty that could be moulded to his liking, she was a person, with feelings and choices and he couldn't treat her like that. She sniffed and dabbed her eyes with a cold wash cloth in an attempt to relinquish the puffiness under her eyes and her blotchy red complexion.<p>

Damon sat slumped on the sofa, a generous glass of bourbon in hand. He had been up all night, her words repeating in his mind, tormenting him, his forceful actions flashing before him each time he had closed his eyes. He knew what he had done was wrong, wrong in every sense of the word, but he wasn't thinking clearly, she made him crazy and he had flipped, the thought of losing her enough to make him do anything. But that was no excuse, she was the one person who cared about him, who had accepted him and he had violated her. He took a large mouthful of bourbon and was grateful for the burn; he needed to feel something, anything but this mind numbing guilt. He cared about her more than anyone, was inexplicably scared to lose her, but he had done just that. Through desperation and anger he had lost her, and he would do anything to get her back.

Caroline lounged on her bed, flicking through the TV channels. Rom-Com after Rom-Com flashed up on her screen and she swore someone was intentionally fucking with her. She was trying to get over Damon Salvatore not under him and these mushy love stories were doing nothing to relinquish her craving for him. She was an addict and she needed her fix. Her drug of choice? A certain blue eyed dark prince who she despised right now. She slapped herself for thinking of him and quickly pressed the off button on the TV remote, resigning to a day of sleep. If she dreamt of him she would be tempted to kill herself, the thought played on her mind as her eyes fell shut.

_Ding Dong._

Caroline grumbled and stuck her head under her pillow hoping whoever it was would go away.

_Ding Dong Ding Dong._

"**Argh!"** Caroline clenched her hands into fists and began to punch and kick her mattress before finally relenting and throwing the duvet off of her. She quickly made her way downstairs, gathering her hair up into a scrunched ponytail as she approached the door.

"**This better be good."** She said as she opened the door and was stunned into silence.

"**Damon."** She registered his presence out loud, her eyes widening like saucers as she drank in the beautiful bouquet of red roses held outstretched in his hand.

Caroline stood in silence for a couple of seconds, drinking in his face, she had missed that face. The roses were divine and she wanted so badly to pluck them from his hand and admire their perfection, nobody had ever bought her flowers before. She wouldn't though, she couldn't. Caroline shook her head quickly; her nose and brow scrunching as reality set in. **"Leave me alone, Damon."** She said in a solemn tone and pushed the door shut in his face.

"**Caroline."** Damon shouted, his fist clenching and punching the side of the house. He needed to talk to her, needed to explain himself, he had to, he would go mad if he didn't. **"Caroline, open the door."** Damon growled lowly and watched as she walked away. The vampire in him screamed to waltz in and compel her forgiveness, fuck, it would be a lot easier, but the man in him stopped him.

Damon cursed himself and placed the roses on the doorstep before drearily walking back to his car across the street, taking his seat and slamming the door shut in frustration. He glanced across to Caroline's house, his eyes peering up at her bedroom window. He knew he had hurt her badly but he wished she would just talk to him, let him explain. Although, he wasn't quite sure how he would explain, maybe he was just hoping she cared enough to forgive him.

His eyes narrowed as he saw a man walk up her driveway and press the doorbell. Who the fuck is that? The thought instantly entered his mind and plagued him. His body stiffened and he found himself growling and wanting to rip the guy's throat out. Who was he and what did he want with Caroline? His hand angrily gripped the steering wheel as he waited for Caroline to answer. If she let this guy in, that would be it, he would be dead.

Caroline got to the top of the stairs when she heard the doorbell ring, again. She sighed and threw her hands up in the air. She knew how persistent he could be, if she didn't answer and give him a piece of her mind he would most likely stand there all day and annoy the fuck out of her by pressing that god damn buzzer.

"**What do you want, Damon?"** Caroline answered angrily, her cheeks quickly blushing as a delivery guy stood before her.

"**Oh, I'm soo sorry; I thought you were someone else."** She feigned a smile and took the clipboard from his hand and quickly scribbled her name. She took the package address to her mother and placed it next to the door. As she watched him leave, her eyes fell to the bouquet neatly perched on the doorstep. She sighed and run a hand through her curls in frustration.

Damon watched closely, his grip on the steering wheel loosening as he saw the man wander back to his car. _Fed-ex _he cursed himself for being jealous of a fucking delivery driver, but Caroline meant too much to him to watch her be with someone else. It would kill him. Shewas his weakness, she was capable of making him do anything andthat scared him. Yesterday he'd gotten so angry and desperate that he had forced himself on her, who's to say he wasn't capable of killing her out of anger? He shook the thought from his mind, knowing he was no good for her, wasn't healthy for her and nor was she for him but he couldn't help how he felt. He wanted her and he needed to get her back.

Caroline bent down, her fingers lacing over the perfect petals as she pried the card from the middle of the bunch.

_Caroline,_

_A token of how sorry I am. _

_Damon._

The hand written message made her hurt heart. She couldn't deny that she wanted him but she was so angry and upset that it made her blood boil and a bouquet of flowers wouldn't fix that. She ripped the card into small pieces, promptly picked up the bouquet and tossed them into the bin before violently slamming the front door.

Damon watched with sullen eyes as she rejected his gift. He didn't know what to do; he had never been in this situation before. Flowers were the generic gift that a man gave to a woman to say sorry. He knew Caroline wasn't any woman, she was_ the _woman and she deserved the world as a token of how sorry he was. He would give it to her if he could, but, he couldn't and she needed to know how much he wanted her and how sorry he was. Part of him was tempted to just get the fuck out of the car, walk into the house and fuck her into loving him. He had tried that though and it had failed miserably and a more dominant part of him screamed at him to do better, to have patience and to keep trying. It was a part of him that Caroline had brought out and he owed it to her to give in to it, no matter how much it hurt.

* * *

><p>A week had passed since the incident and Damon was starting to lose hope. He lay on his bed, deep in thought. He had given Caroline gifts each day, a box of the finest chocolates, a teddy bear, ever though it had made him feel childish and pathetic, a bottle of wine and a copy of Gone With The Wind on DVD. He had remembered how much she loved the book, it was a classic and he wanted to introduce her to the film, even if she didn't. The gifts littered her doorstep, each being ignored, but he knew she had watched the film, he had seen her take it inside, seen the lights flicker in the lounge before she returned it to the doorstep a few hours later. It had made him smile but he knew he hadn't penetrated her "I hate Damon" barrier. He wanted her so much it hurt, but he was running out of ideas, fuck, he was tempted to kidnap her, tie her up and leave her there until she wanted him again, but he reluctantly pushed the thought to the back of his mind.<p>

Caroline peered through the crack in her curtains, her eyes widening in surprise when she failed to see the striking blue colour of Damon's car across the streets. She had awoken daily to his visits, each time he had left her a gift with a thoughtful handwritten card, a couple with poems, a couple without. He was quite the writer; she had thought but still refused to accept any of his gifts. She couldn't be bought and now, glancing out her window, she was pleased to see he had finally got the message.

Caroline drearily made her way downstairs, half expecting a gift to be waiting for her on the doorstep but there was nothing. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed; she knew she shouldn't feel like this, she should be happy to have her life back, happy that he had finally given up on her. But that was it, he had given up, like everyone gave up on her! Nobody ever fought for her and it seemed Damon was no different. She was aware that a roller coaster of emotions brewed inside of her, she knew there was a thin line between love and hate and that she was currently dancing along that line, but part of her had hoped that he would do something to push her over into that love side. She didn't love him and she didn't hate him, but she thought he might try and make her love him, tempt her to be his. Not by buying her, but by showing her how much he wanted her to be his.

Damon laid, his eyes fixed on the ceiling, unmoved for hours. He was replaying everything in his head. He recalled the first time he had set eyes on her, she was wearing that slinky white dress, a picture of innocence and she was in a way, pure and warm. She had saved him from himself and opened up his eyes to love again, she was his little angel. His mind wandered and a faint smirk grew on his lips for the first time in days, she wasn't just his angel, she was his devil too, she was feisty, strong and wild and he missed every single part of her, every inch of her body, every recess of her mind, he wanted it, he missed it. He rubbed his lips together as images of their first kiss ran through his mind. Not their first, first kiss, but their first real kiss. He remembered how soft her lips were, heated and throbbing with her delicious blood. She tasted sweet and tangy and smelled like lavender in the spring. She was everything he wanted, everything knew he could love, he just had to show her that, prove that it was an act of desperation, despicable, but, that he could atone for it. No amount of money spent could show her that, he needed something sentimental, a token to show that he cherished her and would cherish her.

Damon jolted upright, his mind sparking. He quickly clambered out of bed and stumbled over to his chest of drawers, rigorously pulling them open and searching through them. There it was, he smiled to himself as he pulled out a small velvet box and flicked the lid, his fingers lacing delicately over the pendant inside. It was his most treasured possession but he wanted her to have it, it was only fitting.

Caroline was making her way through a tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream when the doorbell sounded. She rolled her eyes, and she plopped the tub down on the coffee table with a thud. She violently yanked open the front door, fully prepared to say no to him, and say it with as much conviction as she could muster, but all she saw was a flash of blue as his car sped away. Her eyes fell upon a black bag, Lizzie's written in pink swirly writing. It's where he had bought her scarf and was her favourite shop, not that she could afford anything in it. She clasped the bag and brought it inside, quickly running up the stairs to her bedroom. She placed the bag on her bed and paced the room for couple of minutes, looking at it cautiously as though it were the enemy. Soon curiosity got the better of her and she plucked at the pink issue paper that lined the top of the gift bag. A faint smile curled onto her sumptuous lips as she pulled a dusky rose dress from the bag, ethereal and princess like. It was beautiful, there was no denying it, but he didn't understand, she wasn't someone he could buy off, she couldn't be bought and she wouldn't be.

Caroline folded the dress and was about to place it back in the bag when she saw a small box and an envelope lying at the bottom. She pulled the letter from the envelope, her eyes widening as she read the thoughtful words.

_Caroline,_

_No words or amount of money will ever be able to describe how sorry I am, so I will not attempt to try. But, I want you to know how grateful I am that you believed in me when nobody else did. I want you to have this; it was my mothers and is the only thing I have left of her. She was the most important woman in my life but now that title belongs to you. You think I'm a monster and you are right, I cause pain and take pleasure in it. But being with you showed me a few things. You showed me how beautiful people can be, and how fulfilling it can be to make someone smile. You opened my eyes to a world I shut out and you taught me that it's ok to let people in and to love them._

_The dress is a gift and I hope that you will wear it and join me for dinner. I will be waiting at the boarding house at 8pm._

_Damon._

Caroline gulped at the words, it was unlike him to be so open about how he felt, but right then, a part of her smiled. She set the letter down on her bed before flicking open the velvet box to reveal an old flower pendant. Her fingers lightly laced the petals of the flower and she felt slightly overwhelmed that he would give her something so close to his heart. Her mind felt crowded, voices shouting over one another as she thought things through. On one hand he had treated her more cruelly than anyone she had ever met. He had violated her, taken her dignity from her and abused her. But, on the other hand he had let her in into his dark, twisted world, made her feel alive within it and brought out the woman in her. Should she follow her head or her heart? The existential question collided endlessly around her mind.

* * *

><p>Damon sat at the head of table, his eyes fixed on the grandfather clock at the other end of the room. A crisp white tablecloth, fancy silver and crystal glassware, a banquet fit for a King and Queen, mood lighting and soft tranquil background music. He felt like an idiot out of a romance novel but he had found himself craving to please her, wanting to pull out all the stops, she was worth it in his eyes, worth looking a fool in lust or love. Was there a difference? Of course there was but it was a thin line and Damon was well aware that he was losing balance and toppling into that forbidden section and part of him didn't care. He craved to love and be loved. He yearned for companionship, not that he would ever admit it to anyone. He thought he had found it with Katherine but it wasn't real. What he had with Caroline was real, born out of hate and darkness and turned into something warm and pure, something he wanted, so badly. It was quite poetic really, his mind collided with thoughts and he suddenly felt nervous. His hands were shaking and his foot tapped the floor in a nervous rhythm as his watched the hands of the clock tick by.<p>

This was it, make or break; he gulped at the thought and felt as though the collar of his shirt was suffocating him. What if she didn't show? What if she hated him, forever? He would break, she was his everything and he had no idea how to live in a world without her in it.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to all those who have been supportive, I especially liked <strong>_**DamonLover86's**_** review! **

**If you enjoy what I write, check out a Damon/Caroline/Klaus threesome I wrote, just for a spot of yummy smutty goodness :) Or if any of you are also Delena fans like me, check out a new story I've just started "The Vow" :)**

**Anyway, there you have it, Damon's attempts to woe Caroline thus far. I hope it didn't disappoint. Will he succeed? Will she give in? Will she show up or will he have to go to extremes to try and win her back? If you want to find out please be good and review. I don't want to continue if the interest is no longer there.**


	15. Let Me In

**Thank you so so much for the response to the last chapter, I'm so grateful that you support what I write. Sorry for the delay with this chapter, I've been crazy busy and I'm trying to write two stories at once, not so easy, especially when they are different ships. I will be aiming to update most Sunday's from now on, fingers crossed! Did you all enjoy the Daroline moment in this week's TVD? Major squee! I wish they had more scenes! Anyway, picking up right where we left off. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>8:05pm Damon's eyes were fixed on the grandfather clock, watching the hands tick. 8:10pm he twisted his ring around his slender finger, she was ten minutes late. Caroline was never much of a time keeper but he couldn't help but think the worst. 8:30pm he bit his plush bottom lip nervously, blood gushing to the surface as his blunt teeth tore into it. She wasn't coming; the idea floated around in his mind and tormented him endlessly. He had done everything he could think of to show her how much she meant to him, to show her that he wanted to be with her and only her, but it seemed she had rejected him and left him alone to live out his immortal existence in misery. He would never forgive himself for pushing her away, she was his everything. If he were human she would be the air in his lungs, the beat in his heart, the warmth of his skin and the blue of his eyes. She would be the blood that buzzed in his veins, the smell and taste of his skin and consume all the thoughts of his mind. But, he wasn't human, he was a monster and he wasn't good enough for her.<p>

9:00pm Damon's arctic orbs scanned the grand table, his minds thoughts fading to leave him numb. He stood, his face void of emotion. He angrily flung his arms across the table, brutally sweeping the contents to the floor. Glass and china shattered into a million pieces and he couldn't help but think it similar to his heart. He grasped the serrated blade of the carving knife in his hand and squeezed tightly, his blood enthralling with anger, sadness and loneliness before it seeped from the wound and dribbled from his fingers onto the table. He screamed out furiously, tears consuming his eyes before breaking past his thick raven lashes and flowing fluidly down his soft, porcelain cheeks. He viciously stabbed the knife into the solid wood of the table and swept his hand over his cheeks to brush away the tears, blood staining his velvety skin a crimson red.

Damon took the stairs two at a time, blurring up to his bedroom to shut out a world of pain. He couldn't look at the debris any longer, it reminded him of her and how she had torn his heart from his chest and trampled on it. He couldn't blame her; he had treated her like an animal, held her captive, toyed with her and abused her darkly. He deserved the darkness and he would live in it for all eternity, never allowing the light to caress his skin and never opening his heart to anyone, ever again.

* * *

><p>Caroline nervously drove along the gravelled driveway to the boarding house. She was over an hour later but she had been torn over whether to come at all. She didn't owe him anything and any girl in their right mind would have stayed away. But, this was Caroline, and her life was anything but normal, her father was gay, her mother otherwise occupied, she'd never had the white picket fence and the rosy childhood, the only thing constant in her life right now was Damon, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake him. Maybe they couldn't be together, were too crazy for one another, but she still wanted him in her life in some capacity and that's why she found herself here. She needed to tell him that, needed to reassure him that even if they weren't together, she wouldn't abandon him, she would be there for him if he wanted her and in turn he could be there for her.<p>

She stepped out of the car, fumbling with her fingers as she went over the conversation in her head, her lips mouthing the practised speech. She smoothed her hands over her dress and double checked her bag to make sure she had packed the pendant. One deep breath later, Caroline lightly knocked on the solid door, her eyes momentarily falling shut in an attempt to calm herself, needing her heartbeat to return to normal. He would know if she was nervous and she didn't want to cause him any unnecessary pain. Her eyes quickly opened, a frown encroaching upon her forehead as there was no answer. Caroline turned the handle and slowly opened the door, creeping through the foyer and into the dining room.

Her hand quickly cupped her mouth as her eyes drank in the state in front of her. Glass and china littered the floor, food scattered everywhere and a bloodied knife was jutting out from the edge of the table. Her hand shook and her lips trembled as tears grew in her baby blues. She knew she meant a lot to him, his romantic gifts and heartfelt letter had shown her that, but she hadn't realised just how much the thought of losing her would affect him. What had this Katherine woman done to him to give him such abandonment issues? The thought revolved around in her mind and she felt the sudden urge to cradle his head in her lap and tell him that everything was going to be ok. She cared for him deeply, no matter how screwed up that may be, and she wanted him, but on her terms.

Damon lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He could hear Caroline downstairs, he could tell her heartbeat a mile away and her heavenly scent crept up from the hallway and wafted into his nose. She had come to break his heart in person, he thought, and he wished he could just disappear so that he wouldn't have to hear those words slip from her lips. Suddenly there was a knock on his bedroom door and he cursed his mind for having wandered, not having heard her creep from the dining room to outside his door. He remained silent, hoping that she would go away, not wanting her to see him so weak and vulnerable, God knows what he might do in this state, the thought collided around his mind and he clenched his eyes shut.

"**Damon, I know you're in there."** Caroline said softly and waited for a response but heard nothing.

She turned the handle and slowly pushed open the door, peering around it to see him slumped on his bed with his hands tucked behind his head. She cautiously snuck into the room and sauntered over to his bed, perching on the end of it.

Damon shot her a fleeting glance. She was wearing a pink dress but it wasn't the one he had given to her. His eyes roamed over her throat and he felt a lump develop in his own as he found her neck bare, the pendant he had given her nowhere in sight.

"**I came to give you this."** Caroline spoke nervously and rummaged through her small bag, pulling out the box containing the pendant.

"**It was a gift, Caroline. Keep it."** His eyes returned to the ceiling.

"**But it was your mother's, Damon and I don't need a sentimental gift to know how much I mean to you."**

"**Then what do you need? Because you clearly came here to end things. So come on, spit it out."** Damon's tough exterior was firmly in place and Caroline knew it would be hard to break.

"**I just want you to let me in."**

"**I have let you in." **He snapped.

"**No you haven't. I know nothing about you."**

"**The past isn't important, Caroline."**

"**Will you look at me please?" **Caroline's voice broke with emotion.

Damon hesitated; he knew if he made eye contact with her he would break. He wanted to let her in, he really did, but he didn't want to risk denting his heart even further. What if she didn't like what he heard? He would lose her all over again.

"**Damon."** Caroline laid down next to him and cupped his face, turning it to her.

"**Let me in, or you are going to lose me forever."** Her eyes were sincere and glazed with tears as she pleaded with him.

"**I can't."** Damon turned his attention away from her, his eyes closing as he felt the mattress shift and she climbed off of the bed. He swallowed thickly, his mind screaming at him to do something, say something, but his lips pursed reluctantly.

"**You're going to be very lonely, Damon."** Caroline placed the small box on the nightstand and turned to walk away.

"**Caroline."** Damon sat up. **"Wait."**

Caroline looked back at him, a sigh departing her lips as she strolled back over. She sat on the edge of the bed, looking up at him from under her thick lashes.

"**I'll tell you everything, but you're not going to like it."**

"**I'm here, Damon and I'm not going anywhere."** She gripped his hand and squeezed it lightly.

"**I don't know where to start."** He peered up at her, a faint smile curling onto his sumptuous lips as she smiled reassuringly at him.

"**Katherine."** She took a deep breath to prepare herself.

Damon hesitated momentarily before casting his mind back to 1864.

"**Katherine was the first woman I ever loved."** He paused and glanced at Caroline who gave him a small nod to continue. **"Unfortunately for Stefan and I, she was a vampire."**

"**Wait, Stefan?"** Caroline's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"**I'll get to that."**

"**So Katherine was the vampire that turned you both?"**

Damon nodded and his lips parted to suck in a deep breath.

"**She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, but, Katherine wasn't really one for monogamy and set her sights on Stefan as well. She played us off of each other, made us fall in love with her and fed us her blood. Stefan let it slip to our father that Katherine was a vampire but by then it was too late, we were tainted with vampire blood and my father tarnished me as a vampire sympathiser." **His voice cracked a little and he could feel the emotions boiling inside of him.

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Well, I pleaded with my father not to take her, but as always, what I said was never taken seriously. When Katherine was captured, I begged Stefan to help me free her. We both loved her and neither of us wanted to see her die. When we attempted to free her, we were shot, and since vampire blood coursed our veins, we both turned." **Damon bowed his head slightly, short, sharp breaths departing his lips in an attempt to keep him calm.

"**And what happened to Katherine? You thought she was in the tomb?"**

"**All of the vampires were rounded up and locked in a church. I thought she had burned alive but Katherine being Katherine had an insurance policy and under the church was a tomb where she would be kept safe. Katherine's maid, Emily, told me and I made a deal with her to help me free Katherine. And that brings us to now."** He shook his head, still slightly surprised by all that had happened.

"**But, Katherine wasn't in the tomb?"** Caroline looked puzzled.

"**I know."** Damon looked down, all the betrayal he had felt flooding back to him.

"**So where is she?"** Caroline asked intrigued.

"**Your guess is as good as mine." **Damon shrugged.

Caroline suddenly felt his grief, he had spent his entire vampire life trying to free the woman he loved only to find his efforts were all for nothing. She glanced at him, seeing the hurt forming in his eyes and she quickly changed the subject.

"**Back to the part where you become a vampire, you didn't have to turn right? I mean, I don't really know how it all works but I swear you told me that you have to feed to complete the process."**

Damon smiled, remembering their brief conversation. His eyes wandered over her shoulder to the bite marks she had questioned and he suddenly felt closer to her in a weird, messed up kind of way. The scars he had created would lace her skin forever, no matter what happened; he would always be with her in one sense.

"**That's right; you have to feed on human blood to complete the transition."**

"**And if you don't?"**

"**You die."**

"**So you wanted to be a vampire?"**

"**No."** Damon shook his head and stared into Caroline's perplexed hues.

"**Stefan didn't want us to die, he wanted us to be brother's forever. He convinced me to turn."**

"**And that's why you hate him?"** Caroline swallowed thickly, her blood boiling with anger and resentment towards Katherine and Stefan for causing Damon such pain and anguish. She wandered what he must have been like as a human, before all of these terrible things happened to him and she wished she could have met him back then.

No wonder he was the way he was, she thought. He had turned for the love of his brother and for the love of a woman and then been left to live out his existence, alone. She couldn't even begin to imagine what that must have been like, how lonely it must have been. Slowly she began to understand why he was so reluctant to let anyone in, why he was tainted with darkness. If it were her, she would have given up long ago, she thought. He was strong and determined for having got this far, somewhat unscathed.

She gripped his hand; tears swirling in her eyes, seeing tears grow in his. She knew he must be reliving all of that hurt right now and the last thing she wanted to do was add to it. She didn't want to be another person to let him down, not after he had opened up to her.

"**Stay with me tonight?"** He locked eyes with her and his features silently begged her to say yes.

Caroline hesitated for a second before nodding. She crawled into his arms and laid, her head nestled into his chest, his arm wrapped around her, keeping her safe. She had a list of rules that she wanted to recite to him, but now was not the time, he needed her and she needed him. Tomorrow would be another day and they could deal with it then.

"**Let's just take things slow."** Caroline whispered, letting him know that she wanted to be with him and she felt Damon squeeze her in response.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it, a fresh start for these two love birds. I hope you liked it! I had planned for this chapter to be completely different but after reading some of your reviews and a lot of thinking, I decided that this would be best for their relationship. Please be good and review, feedback really does help and you do have the power to change my mind, as this chapter proves.<strong>

**Also how do you guys feel about AU (Alternate Universe) fics? After I have completed this story I'd quite like to write a Miss Congeniality inspired Daroline fic. Would any of you be interested in something like that?**


	16. Brand New Day

**Thank you to everyone continuing to read this story, all your reviews really make my day. I know I said I'd try and update most Sunday's but sadly my Nan passed away just over a week ago and I haven't really been in the writing mood, I'm really sorry for the delay. We've had some pretty heavy chapters recently so I decided to try and make this one light hearted yet still try and cover certain things. I hope you like it.**

**Listen to or read the lyrics to Brand New Day by Van Morrison it describes Damon and Caroline perfectly!**

* * *

><p>Damon's eyes flickered under his heavy lids as sunlight broke through the curtains and beamed around the room before settling on his God like form sprawled across his king size bed. He groaned and swept his hand across the plush mattress expecting it to come into contact with Caroline's warm inviting skin, a frown encroaching upon his forehead as his fingers tangled in the bare, crumpled sheets. A lump immediately developed in the crevasse of his throat, his body aching with loneliness without her next to him. Suddenly his ears perked as the soft hum of her heartbeat floated through the air. She was still here; the reassuring thought soothed his worried mind.<p>

Damon opened his eyes, finally feeling ready to face the light. He had promised himself that he would live in darkness and never again allow the sun to caress his porcelain skin, but she had come back to him, invited him into her heart and pledged not to leave, and now he was ready to welcome the new day.

He propped himself up on his elbows, the crisp white sheet cascading down the fine plains of his stomach to nestle around his waist, his cobalt hues instantly locking on Caroline who was sitting as his desk across the room. He would never get used to how beautiful she was, he thought, his eyes wandering over her delicate golden curls and her sun-kissed skin. She was his, all be it on her terms, or so she thought. A smile graced his opulent lips as the possessive thoughts riddled his mind and he wished to claim her in a physical sense. He knew she wanted to take it slow but he couldn't help but want her. It had been weeks since he had experienced her warmth and he wanted to bask in it once again and show her just how much he appreciated her mere presence.

Damon studied her for a few more seconds, watching her hand scribble lines, the scratching etch of the pen flooding his ears.

"**What are you up to?"** He grinned as her body jolted, catching her off guard.

"**I'm just making a note of something."** Caroline placed the pen on the paper and swivelled her hips to face him, a warm smile adorning her plush lips as her baby blues melted into his fiery gaze.

"**Making a note of what?"** Damon arched a curious brow, hearing her heart flutter as he casually questioned her.

"**Something for school."** She lied through her smile and quickly folded the piece of paper in half and tucked it into the small pocket of her pink sundress.

Caroline nervously chewed the delicate flesh of her lip, her eyes widening as she watched him clamber off of the bed. She swallowed thickly, her gaze roaming over his sculpted torso before settling on the waistband of his snug black boxers, her blunt teeth sinking further into her plush lower lip as she drank in his bulge. She had suggested taking things slow, but looking at him, standing here now, in all his glory, made her forget everything she had just written on her list of rules. He made her mind foggy, clouding it with nothing but him, her body vibrating on high.

She stepped backwards, her hands reaching behind her and gripping the solid wooden desk in an attempt to steady herself. Her breathing quickly elevated as he closed the gap between them, his hands resting on either side of hers as he peered down into her eyes with an icy stare, the cold lines of her stomach pressing against the flimsy fabric of her dress and making her skin feel like it was sizzling. Gone was the vulnerability of yesterday, replaced by his normal tough exterior and she was unsure whether he was playing with her.

"**You're lying."** His words held a frosty tone as his cool breath fanned her heated lips.

"**I-it's just a list."** Caroline mumbled as his lips lingered dangerously close to hers.

"**Give."** Damon flicked the tip of his tongue over her quivering lips **"It." **He planted a small kiss on her mouth **"To."** His hand reached into her pocket, his actions making her shiver with goose bumps **"Me."** His blunt teeth latched onto her fleshy bottom lip and he tugged at it harshly as he pulled the piece of folded paper from her pocket.

Damon grinned as he held the list before her eyes, smug from his triumph. He could easily get under her skin and he knew exactly which buttons to press to get what he wanted. He watched her lips part and her eyes widen as she stared at the list.

"**Hey. That's not fair."** Caroline huffed, reaching out to grasp the piece of paper only to have Damon snatch it from her nimble fingers once again.

"**What kind of list is this, anyway?"** Damon laughed, unfolding it as he sauntered confidently back over to his bed.

Caroline lunged forward, slipping her hands around Damon's waist in an attempt to pluck the list from his fingers.

"**Give it back."** She jumped on him, swiping at his hands but her efforts were in vain as Damon skilfully manoeuvred his hand, spinning on his feet to try and fling her off of his back.

"**Damon's Deeds."** He read the title of the list aloud, a low chuckle departing his smiling lips as he swatted her hands away.

"**Oooo I wonder what you'll have me doing?"** His voice dripped with arrogance and his mind instantly filled with images of their impending sexcapades.

"**Damon!"** Caroline yelled as she struggled to keep her grip of him, her legs clenching tightly around his waist as she wriggled about on his back, her hands trying to shield his eyes from her list.

With ease Damon flung her onto the bed, watching as Caroline landed in a huff. He quickly raised a single finger, his deadly gaze enough to keep her silent and frozen as he scanned over the list.

"**Number one, Damon will be nice to me."** His smirk suddenly vanished as he read the top line aloud.

"**What is this?"** He asked as he stood at the foot of the bed, his gaze softening as he peered down at her.

"**It's a list of rules...for our relationship."** Caroline quickly looked down at her hands, feeling slightly uncomfortable, a light pink blush powdering her sun kissed cheeks.

"**Why do we need a list?"**Damon perched himself on the end of the bed, placing his finger under her chin and lifting it so that he could look at her. He smiled as he drank in her worried expression, her baby blues searching his.

"**Because I really want this to work."** Her blunt teeth scrapped over her lower lip and Damon watched it redden as her blood rushed the surface. **"I'm never the one, it's always Elena and now I feel like I'm finally the one...I just don't want it all to fall apart."** Caroline mumbled quietly.

Damon was not one for rules and boundaries, he lived for his freedom and being able to push the limits, but maybe it was time to compromise. Caroline had accepted him despite the monstrous things he had done to her; she saw past him as a predator and loved the man he was underneath. He had come to this town looking for "the one" and he had truly believed that was Katherine, never had he expected to find it in someone else, but he had, and almost losing Caroline made him realise just how much she meant to him, just how much he wanted to be with her and how lost he would be without her. She wasn't his toy anymore, she was something more, he had known it for a while, but now, more than ever, it was truly sinking in. He owed it to her to abide by a few ground rules.

"**Read them to me."** He reluctantly handed her back the list and tilted his head to the side.

"**What? Why?"** Caroline furrowed her brow, her body suddenly ebbing with nerves. **"You can read them yourself. Here." **She pushed the list back into his hands.

"**They are your rules; I want **_**you**_** to read them to me."** Damon looked at her sternly as he placed the list into her lap, tapping her leg to gesture her off of the bed.

An exasperated sigh departed her opulent lips as she clambered off of the bed and stood at the foot of it, clearing her throat as she unfolded the piece of paper and reluctantly scanned over her swirly handwriting.

"**You're such an ass."** She mumbled under her breath.

"**And you have a very nice ass."** A devilish smile graced his lips as he attempted to lighten the mood. But it was true, he thought, she did have an exquisite ass.

Caroline rolled her eyes at his comment, unable to prevent a smile from curling onto her plush, ruby lips. He always knew how to put her at ease.

"**Rule number one, you have to be nice to me."** Caroline let out a deep breath as she began to read aloud.

"**Rule number two, you have to be nice to my friends."**

"**Why? They're assholes."** Damon frowned.

Caroline sighed and sat on the end of the bed, her baby blues locking with his arctic gaze.

"**You know I'm on your side and you know I'll always choose you but if we want this to work without everyone interfering then you have to be a little bit nicer." **Caroline smiled softly, lacing her finger lightly over his hand as she attempted to persuade him.

"**Fine. Next."** He sighed and reluctantly agreed.

"**We can't tell my mum."**

"**Why?"** Damon arched a curious brow.

"**Because you're like old and stuff and she will kill me."** Caroline spoke with her hands, her eyes fixed on the list.

"**I'm not old, maybe in vampire years but she doesn't know that, plus your mum and I are tight, I've told you this before."** An amused grin curled onto his lips.

"**And I've told you never to mention my mum and tight in the same sentence."** She shuddered and continued.

"**Well your mum likes me, just saying."** Damon mumbled under his breath.

"**You're not allowed to bite people."**Caroline nervously chewed her lips as she read rule number four.

"**I'm a vampire, Caroline, I kill people, I like it, it's what I do."**

"**You can't go around killing everyone in town and expect people not to notice. I can't date a murderer, it would be frowned upon."** Caroline retorted, her words deadly serious.

"**Frowned upon?"** Damon laughed, jumping up off the bed.

"**And how about if I bite you? Is that allowed?** Damon's hands encircled her narrow waist, his icy lips quickly finding her neck and smoothing over her thudding vein.

Caroline's eyes fluttered, her core instantly aching as his cool lips trailed her heated skin, his breath fanning over her sensitive neck and making her shiver with delight.

"**Rule number five, our relationship can't be based on sex."** Her words came out breathy and lust filled as Damon skilfully planted a trail of searing hot kisses along the delicate curve of her neck, his teeth occasionally tugging the fleshy skin before his cool tongue soothed it.

"**But it can be a big part of it." **His seductive words vibrated against her slender neck and made her body hum for him, her arousal pooling abundantly between her quivering thighs, the sweet scent tantalising his senses.

Caroline reluctantly pushed him away, thankful that her mind had taken over from her body. **"We're taking it slow remember? So no sex... For now."** The words left her plump lips with little conviction and she tried to hide the burning heat scorching her core by shooting him a teasing smile, the arch of her lip quivering just the way he liked it.

"**I will have you Caroline Forbes."** He playfully narrowed his eyes. He understood that they needed to take it slow, build their relationship properly, but that didn't relinquish his desire for her between the sheets, his raging hard on a constant reminder.

"**But not today."** She winked as her eyes glanced down at his member. **"You be good while I'm away**." She giggled to herself, directing her words at Damon's bulge, or magic wand as she liked to think of it.

"**You're leaving? You're leaving me like this?"** Damon pointed to the obvious excitement restrained in his snug black boxers, watching as Caroline's smile widened.

"**I need to get home before my mum notices I'm gone, don't want her sending out another search party."** She handed him her list. **"Read it."**

"**Hmm, maybe a search party is a good idea; we both know how the last one ended**." Damon winked suggestively.

"**Down boy!"** Caroline pointed her finger at his throbbing length before collecting her bag from the desk and sauntering over to the door.

"**I'll have you Caroline."** Damon repeated himself, his words almost like a command. **"Sooner or later."**

"**But not today."** Caroline said over again as she wiggled her fingers and left him wanting more.

* * *

><p><strong>Now we have their relationship on the straight and narrow we can get back to some good old plot! Remember a few chapters back when Damon heard the council saying "Vampires have returned to Mystic Falls"? You didn't think I had forgotten about that, did you? I wonder what's going to happen ;) I hope you liked this chapter, please be good and review.<strong>


End file.
